Painful vacation
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Zak has a bad break up with Wadi, leaving him depressed in the process. His parents decide to make a stop in LA where they put a stop to a Cryptid circus. What they also find though is a girl with extraordinary powers. Read rest inside. T for swearing.
1. Heart broken to angry

**Zak has a bad break up with Wadi, leaving him depressed in the process. His parents decide to make a stop in LA where they put a stop to a Cryptid circus. What they also find though is a girl with extraordinary powers who they take with them. How is Zak going to react to the odd girl being with them?**

**

* * *

****Hey all of you Secrt Saturday lovers! I decided to make another Saturday's fict for all of yall. I really hope yall enjoy it because I really want this one to be good. Anyways please enjoy the story and please review afterwards so I know if I'm doing a good job.**

* * *

"I don't want to go out. I just want to stay in my room." I said as Fisk tried to pull me out of my bed. They have been trying to get me out of my room for days now but since Wadi broke up with me I have just stayed in my room. I don't want to go out. The pain I'm feeling is keeping me from it.

"Well that's too bad because your going outside. We're in LA today so we're going to see the sights." Mom said as Fisk picked me up by my leg.

"I'm not going outside." I said again as I struggled out of Fisk's grip.

"Zak we know you're hurting from your break up with Wadi but hiding in your room isn't going to help you." Dad said as I lashed at Fisk with my claw to try and get him to let go.

"I don't want to go out. LA is a horrible city anyways." I groaned as I folded my arms in front of me. What can a fourteen almost fifteen year old do in LA anyways. Especially one as freaky as me. My powers came back a week after the events with Argost. I wish they hadn't but unfortunately they did.

"It isn't as bad as you think Zak so come on." Mom said as Fisk put me down. Mom dragged me out of my room and we all walked off of the airship.

"Uh it smalls horrible here!" I complained as I pinched my nose shut. "Why are we here again?" I asked as Fisk nudged me forward.

"For a little vacation from work." Dad said as I noticed a group of people crowding around a stand in the street.

"Come on then. Lets find something to do." Mom said as she grabbed me before I could run back to the airship.

"I hate LA." I mumbled as I tried to pull free from mom's grip on my wrist.

"Come on! Come all!" I heard a man calling from the same crowd I noticed before. I pulled out of mom's grip long enough to listen. "Come to Delano's amazing mutant circus and showdown! The most extraordinary creatures you'll ever see! All fighting for their lives against each other in the ring or showing off their extraordinary talents for you as well!" The man shouted as I picked a flier up off of the street.

"Mutants? Ha!" I said recognizing a few of the crytids on the paper. "Mom I think I found something for us to do." I said as I started to catch up to my parents and Fisk. I showed mom the flier and we decided to go check it out.

"Hopefully we are able to release these cryptids." Dad said as Fisk grabbed me. We all started for the place where the man said the event was taking place at.

"How many cryptids do you think they are holding here?" I asked as I tried to pull away from Fisk.

"I don't know. Hopefully not many though." Mom said as we got our tickets. We went in and sat down at our seats.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Welcome to Delano's amazing mutant circus and showdown!" The ring leader said as I noticed a man trying to get a few cryptids to come out into the ring.

"It looks like there is going to be a lot of them." Fisk said into my ear.

"For the first half of our show we are going to show off our amazing mutants! Marvel at our amazing variety of mutants ladies and gentleman because soon you'll get to see them fight for their lives against one another!" The ringleader shouted happily which just made me hate him more for what he's doing to these cryptids.

"I cant wait to shut this guys circus down." I said under my breath as I watched them bring out a few of their cryptids. Techno music began blasting over the the speakers.

"For our first group of mutants we have the amazing..." I drained him out not wanting to hear his idiotic names for each cryptid but I kept track of each cryptid. Bunyip, Altamaha-ha, Chupacabra, Dover demon, Amarok and on and on. Also all with really dumb names.

"This is so boring." I said through a yawn as I rested my head on my knuckled.

"And now ladies and gentleman! Our final mutant who isn't even a creature at all, but a teenage girl! Welcome to the arena, reining champ in the showdown, Aphrodite." The ringleader stated. "Oh Aphrodite! Come on out!" The ringleader called out. "Oh where can she be?" He wondered as he looked around.

"Looking for me Mr. D!" A slim girl in a black cape and white mask that covered her whole face said from the top of the tent. She just seemed to float there but there must be some wires.

"Ah there she is! Come on down Aphrodite! Show the amazing crowd what you can do!" The ringleader said.

"Yes sir!" She called back as she dove straight for him. Definitely no wires there.

"Now my dear please show the lovely crowd your magnificent abilities." The ringleader said happily. Aphrodite nodded and her body began to change.

"Woah." I said as I watched her change into the ringleader.

"Ah such a lovely morph you have chosen my dear. Now go on and get ready for your fight." the ringleader said as she changed back.

"Yes master." She said in an obedient tone. Huh? It seemed as though she was being brainwashed there actually.

"And now my lovely audience, we shall move onto the showdown between our amazing mutant creatures!" the ringleader shouted happily as the crowd cheered. I hate that guy more and more by the second. "And to start off our rumble we have our lovely Aphrodite and..." I drained him out again.

"Mom, dad are we going to go?" I asked as I started to stand up

"Of course." Dad said as he put on his battle glove and mom pulled out her fire sword. They charged down as the cryptids came out into the arena and Fisk grabbed me.

"Lets make this quick." I said as I took my claw off of my belt.

"Oh my. What have we here now. It seems that these people want to ruin our show. Ms. Aphrodite, if you would please take care of them." the ringleader said in a rather commanding tone as he stamped his cane on the ground. Aphrodite turned to me Fisk and I.

"Yes master." Aphrodite said as she ran towards us. I think that she is being controlled. Wait. That cane. The ringleader always stamped it with each command he gave to the cryptids.

"Fisk get the cane from the ringleader and break it. I'll hold her off." I said as Fisk took off for the ringleader.

"Why do you have to mess with Mr. Delano?" Aphrodite said as I dodged her.

"Because he is brainwashing all of you." I said as I ducked under a punch. I watched Fisk out of the corner of my eye and saw he had the cane. "Smash it Fisk!" I yelled as Aphrodite grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"I don't think so." She said angrily. Fisk smashed the cane and a second later she dropped me. I watched as the cufflinks she had on her wrists dropped off and she stood up. "Delano I'll kill you!" She yelled angrily as her body lit on fire.

"Wow she is angry." I said as I watched her charge at Delano. I got control over the cryptids and corralled them into their cages while Aphrodite just beat the tar out of Delano.

"Are we going to stop her or let her keep going?" I asked as I walked over to mom and dad.

"We should probably stop her before she kills him." Mom said as I watched Delano try to get away only to be pulled right back by Aphrodite. I hurried over and grabbed her while she wasn't on fire.

"If you want to live you'll let me end his life! He has kept me under his control for years so I have a right to this." Aphrodite said as I restrained her while mom tied up Mr. Delano.

"Yeah well we're going to take care of him Aphrodite." I said as I kept restraining her.

"My name is not nor will it ever be Aphrodite! That's just some ridiculous name this sad excuse for a human came up with!" She said as I let her go. "My name is Valora. Now who pray tell are you? I saw how you controlled my cryptid brethren." Valora said as she ripped the cape and mask off of her body.

"I'm Zak Saturday and what do you mean cryptid brethren?" I asked as I put my claw back on my belt.

"I've been with them for as long as Delano has had me under his control so technically they are my family. Yes you could consider me a cryptid I guess." Valora said as she started to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she walked away. She didn't answer me and just kept walking away.

"Zak where is she going?" Fisk asked me as he came over to me.

"I don't know but should I care?" I asked back as I started to walk over to my parents who finished putting the cryptids in their cages.

"Alright the secret scientists should be here soon to take these cryptids back to their homes." Mom said as she put a lock on the last cage. "Where did the girl go?" Mom asked me noticing she was gone.

"Was I supposed to keep her here?" I asked as I watched the Amarok in the cage plop down in exhaustion.

"Yes you were Zak." Dad said and I could tell he was upset.

"Fine I'll go find her." I said annoyed. I just want to go back to the airship and back to my room but no. I have to chase down a weird girl. "Come on Fisk." I said as I started to walk in the direction she left in.

"What do we need this girl for anyways?" Fisk asked me as I grabbed my claw off of my belt.

"How should I know. Mom and dad probably want to study her for something." I said as I heard whispering outside the tent. We walked out to almost run into Valora.

"Watch where your going you idiot!" Valora said as she faced us. She had the mask on her face again and the cape around herself. "What are you following Mr. Kur? I ain't stupid. I know where those powers are from." Valora said as I stared in shock at the fact that she knew I was Kur.

"How do you know about Kur?" I asked as I put my claw on my belt.

"Because I have cryptids who I talk with every day, every night. Every cryptid knows who Kur is, therefore so do I." Valora said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"You can understand the cryptids too?" I asked her confused. Maybe she is really part cryptid. She groaned.

"Duh you idiot! I understand them because I am them! Now why are you following me?" Valora asked and I could tell she was getting irritated quickly.

"Because you are coming with me. My parents are making me stop you." I said and Valora chuckled at this.

"Really? You listen to everything mommy and daddy tell you to do? Wow. Its things like this that make me glad to not have a family." Valora said as she folded her arms behind her head and started to walk away. "Follow me and you'll be in huge trouble Mr. Saturday." Valora said not looking back.

"Yeah well I'm used to being in trouble." I said as I shot my claw at her. She swirled around in time to catch it and then she pulled me towards her.

"Disobedient youth." Valora snarled as Fisk grabbed me away from her. "You have to reason to mess with me. Now you've brought this on yourself." Valora said angrily as her hands ignited into balls of flame.

"I'm not trying to hurt you at least." I said as she lunged at me. I dodged just in time.

"Oh how you lie so badly." Valora said as I ducked under her. Fisk grabbed her by her leg and held her up. "Bad... what ever you are!" Valora yelled as she struggled.

"Way to go Fisk." I said as he high fived me with his free hand.

"Oh you are all going to pay when..." I threw a bucket of water on her to make sure she couldn't catch fire again. "I'm going to kill you! I don't care if you are Kur! I'm gonna destroy you!" Valora yelled angrily which just made me laugh.

"Come on Fisk. Lets bring our catch of the day back to mom and dad." Is aid with a smirk as she tried to ignite in flames again.

"You don't know what I'm capable of kid." Valora said as her body went to an icy blue. Fisk dropped her and shook his hand. "Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Morphing, I can do it all." Valora said as she stood up. "Only thing I cant do, is control the cryptids like yourself." Valora said as she glared at me through her mask.

"Yeah right." I taunted hoping to get her to show me.

"You need proof, watch then Mr. Kur." Valora said as her hand turned to stone. "Stone." Valora said flatly.

"You know you don't have to act so mean towards us when we are trying to help you." I said as she changed her hand back to normal.

"Yeah well being stuck in a freak show your whole life does that to you." Valora said angrily as she morphed her hand into a paw.

"Well now you aren't in a freak show anymore so you don't have to be so mean." I told her as I heard mom and dad coming.

"Heh what do you call this city. This is LA kid. There ain't nothing but freaks here." Valora said which I had to agree with.

"Well then leave LA." I suggested as mom and dad came out of the tent behind Valora.

"Eh. I'd love to but don't feel like it." Valora said before dad tackled her.

"Alright what are we doing with her?" I asked as dad tied her up.

"We'll take her back to the airship and call the secret scientists to figure out what to do." Mom said as dad picked Valora up.

"I hate all of you with every ounce of my being." Valora snarled as dad threw her into a containment unit.

"Yeah we know." Dad said back as I watched her change into water and slip out of the ropes. "I didn't even do anything so why am I the one being taken captive? Why not Delano?" Valora asked as she turned back to normal.

"Because you could be dangerous to the citizens Valora." I said as Komodo came over to me.

"Shorten that to Val. Its easier." Val said as she noticed Komodo. "I wouldn't nor could harm anything, not even a fly." Val said with an innocent smile which just made me laugh again. "Stop laughing!" Val said angrily.

"Are you serious? You have an anger problem so how could you expect me to believe that?" I asked as my laughing died down.

"Not usually but what do you expect when you've been held captive for years by a maniac cryptid poacher!" Val said angrily as I looked back up at her. "Now go talk with Delano instead of me." Val said as she sat down against the wall and I could tell she was upset. I walked away and went back to my room. That actually picked up my mood from my break up with Wadi. For a while at least.

"Zak sweety come eat something." Mom said through my door as I buried my face in my pillow more.

"I'm not hungry." I said as the sadness came over me again.

"Sweety are you still upset?" Mom said as she came in. I just mumbled into my pillow. "Oh Zak I know it hurts." Mom said as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine now please just leave me alone." I said as I picked my head up.

"Alright sweet heart but please come eat something soon." Mom said as she stood up and left. I took my claw off of my belt and put it on the floor. I buried my face deeper in my pillow then. I sat up after a few minutes and noticed the picture of Wadi and I on my night stand. I quickly hit it off of and it flew into the wall. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again and re-buried my face in my pillow.

"Zak are you okay?" Fisk asked as he came in. "We heard a smash." Fisk said as he sat down on my bed. I pointed at the smashed picture on the floor. "Oh." Fisk said as I lifted my head up.

"I think I'm going to go eat something now." I said as I wiped my tear stained face. I stood up and left my room. I headed down to the kitchen and just ate pretty much junk food.

"Hey sweety are you feeling better?" Mom asked as she came into the kitchen.

"No." I said as I sipped on my soda.

"The pain will go away soon sweet heart." Mom said as she hugged me. "We're going to be leaving LA here soon baby." Mom said before she left.

"Good I hate this city." I said as I laid my head on the table. I stood up and just started walking around the airship for a while.

"Whats the matter with you?" Val asked as I passed by the containment unit.

"Its none of your business." I said still walking.

"I know what it is. Poor Mr. Kur is feeling the pain that is heart break." Val taunted which made me stop. How did she know?

"How do you know?" I asked sort of getting irritated with her.

"The signs are obvious. Also your little Komodo dragon told me." Val said as I locked onto her eyes that were still hidden behind her mask. I should have known she got it out of one of them.

"Stop calling me Mr. Kur first, and second just shut your damn mouth because you don't know what hell I'm going through right now!" I snapped at her. She chuckled lightly at my outburst and I just stormed away.

"It ain't gonna do you know good to get angry." Val called after me.

"What ever Aphrodite." I called back with a smirk remembering her dislike of the name. I heard her yell something but couldn't understand it. That actually made me feel a little better fighting with her. "I have to do that again." I said with an evil smirk as I turned around and started back for the containment unit.

"What now?" Val asked as I came up to her unit again.

"What did you say before?" I asked first.

"I said my name isn't Aphrodite you moronic fool. Its Valora!" Val said angrily as her body ignited in flames.

"Really." I said as I leaned against the glass. "Because I think it might be. Where else would Delano get it from?" I taunted further. This is really fun.

"Through his idiotic mind." Val said with extreme anger in her voice. "Now I suggest you go back to mourning the loss of your girlfriend Mr. Kur." Val said with hatred laced in each word she spoke. I sighed deeply and turned to face her.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" I said as my anger boiled inside me.

"And you have no right to hold me captive. Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as how you're Kur. Maybe that's why your girlfriend broke up with you." Val said with an evil smirk which put me over the edge.

"I'll kill you!" I said angrily as reached for my claw only to realize I forgot it in my bedroom.

"Oh I'm so scared." Val said with amusement obviously in her tone.

"Zak whats going on?" Dad asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing dad." I said as I stormed away from Val and went back to my room. I hate her! Why do we have to keep her here?

"Zak its bed time." Mom said outside my door as I cleaned up the broken glass that was on the floor.

"Alright mom. Good night." I said back as I threw the glass and the picture in the garbage. I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas and got into bed. I fell asleep quickly fortunately.

"Zak wake up!" Fisk said as he shook me awake.

"Uh what Fisk!" I asked as I sat up.

"Its time for breakfast." Fisk said happily as he left my room. Why does he have to wake me up that way. I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to go back to sleep for a little while "Zak get up." Fisk said as he came back in.

"No. Let me sleep a little longer." I said as I pulled one of my pillows over my head.

"No you aren't allowed to sleep anymore. Wake up brother." Fisk said as he tried to pull my covers off of me.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled as I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"No Zak. We all know your upset about Wadi but you cant sleep it away." Fisk said as he finally got the covers off of me. I tried to move up to the headboard but Fisk grabbed me.

"Alright I'm getting up now put me down Fisk." I said before he dropped me on my bed. Fisk left and I quickly went to the bathroom then got dressed.

"Morning sweety." Mom said as I walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said through a yawn.

"Are ya hungry?" Mom asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Not really mom. Fisk just woke me up even though I wanted to stay in bed." I explained as I laid my head against the back of my chair.

"Well you cant sleep all day. Do you want to take something to Valora or no. Your father told me about what happened last night." Mom said which made me sort of mad.

"I'll do it." I said as I stood up. "Where is dad by the way?" I asked as mom gave me something to give to Valora.

"In the lab." Mom said as I started to walk out of the kitchen. Why do I have to go see Val. I hate her.

"Hey Fisk what are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the room and saw him talking with Val.

"Nothing. Val and I were just talking." Fisk said as I glared at Val. "She isn't as mean as we thought she was Zak." Fisk said before leaving.

"See. Fiskerton believes me." Val said as I kept my glare on her. "What?" Val asked as she leaned up against a wall.

"You aren't fooling me." I said as I opened the glass and gave her the food mom made for her.

"Who said I was trying to fool you Mr. Saturday." Val said back as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Okay quit calling me Mr. Kur or Mr. Saturday. I'm only fourteen. My name is Zak." I said still not looking back at her.

"Well there is something we have in common." Val said which made me look back at her.

"You and I have nothing in common." I snarled at her.

"Directing your upset feelings towards myself isn't going to make yourself feel any better you know." Val said as I turned away from her.

"What ever." I said as I walked away. I went back to my room and watched TV for a while. I heard Fisk and Komodo run past my room quickly a little bit later and got up to check what was going on. "Guys what are you..." I was cut off when someone tackled me from behind. I pushed who ever it was off and then noticed it was Val. "Why are you out of your containment unit?" I demanded angrily as I stood up.

"Your brothers let me out. They actually like me unlike yourself. We were in the middle of a game before you got in my way." Val said as she stood up. "Now if you don't mind." Val took off back down the hall again. God I hate her! Lets see how mom reacts to her being out. I headed down to the lab quickly.

"Hey mom did you know that Fisk and Komodo let Valora out?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yes we saw it on the security footage." Mom said as she turned around to face me. "You really don't like her do you honey?" Mom asked me.

"What do you think." I asked as I folded my arms in front of me.

"Sweety give her a chance. Go try and play a game with her, Fisk and Komodo." Mom suggested which I replied with a gag.

"I'll just go back to my room." I said as I walked out of the lab and headed back for my room. I passed by the living room and saw Fisk, Komodo and Val talking. "I hate her so much." I muttered to myself as I kept walking. I stayed in my room for a few hours until mom came and got me for dinner.

"Come on Zak. Its time for dinner and you are eating this time." Mom said as I put down my game controller.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Sweety are you alright?" Mom asked me as I stood up.

"I'm fine mom." I said as I walked past her and out of my room.

"Are you sure? You seemed very angry earlier." Mom said as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah well what do you expect with all that's been happening to me." I said as I looked down at the floor.

* * *

**Poor Zak is dealing with the stages of break up. And having Valora there isn't helping much either. Again poor Zak. Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. His protector

**Greeting loyal readers. I want to thank you all for reading the first chapter and now here is chapter 2 for all of you. I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review afterwards so I know how I am doing on this.**

* * *

I finished eating quickly, though I made mom mad because she thought I was going to choke from eating so fast. Fortunately Val wasn't there to make me even more mad. I went back to my room and went back to playing video games for a little longer. "Zak come out of your room for a little bit." Fisk said as he came into my room.

"No." I said flatly with out taking my eyes away from the game.

"But..." I cut him off.

"No Fisk." I said pausing my game and looking at him.

"Fine Zak. Be Mr. Antisocial." Fisk said before leaving. Why do I have a feeling Val taught him that?

"I hate her so much." I mumbled to myself as I un-paused my game. I played for a little longer before I heard a crash come from the hallway. "What did she do now?" I asked as I turned off my game and stood up to check it out. I walked out into the hall to see Komodo with his head through a wall. "Komodo." I said as I went over to try and pull him free.

"We were playing a game and Komodo's head went though the wall in the process." Fisk said as he came out into the hall. How did I know that was going to be the excuse.

"You guys are idiots." I said as I tried to pull him free again. Suddenly he came free and fell on me. I then noticed Val through the hole in the wall.

"Oops. You shouldn't have been behind him." Val said as she came out into the hall. I pushed Komodo off of me and stood up.

"Why don't you just get lost already!" I said furious as I stormed back into my room.

"He doesn't mean that." I heard Fisk say before I shut the door completely. I pressed my ear to the door to hear them.

"Hey it doesn't bother me. Being who or better said what I am, lots of people want me gone." Val said to Fisk and Komodo.

"What are you?" Komodo asked her.

"Now that my friend, is a secret. At least for now." Val said and then I heard them run off. I hate her so much. I laid down in my bed and turned on the movies channel of my TV.

"God its hot in here." I said as I pulled my shirt off. I picked a movie out and just laid in bed watching it.

"Zak sweety its time for bed." Mom said through my door.

"Alright mom." I said through a yawn and I stood up and pulled my belt off. I pulled the covers back and laid back down to continue to watch the movie for a little longer. I fell asleep a little bit later.

"Zak wake up." Fisk shook me awake again.

"No Fisk. Its too early to get up." I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Fine I'll get Val to wake you up then. She can dump water on you." Fisk taunted me.

"Screw Val. She isn't allowed in my room." I said as I rolled over onto my side.

"She's out in the hall right now. I'll go get her." Fisk said as he started to walk for the door.

"If I see her in my room I'll kick her out the window." I said as I buried my head into my pillow to try and go back to sleep.

"You always this lazy Mr. Kur?" I heard that familiar voice say a minute later. I sat up to see Val leaning against my door frame with Fisk hiding behind her. "I'm technically not in your room lazy boy." Val said with amusement laced in each word.

"Get out of here now!" I yelled angrily as I threw back the covers and stood up.

"There you go Fisk. He's out of bed." Val said as she started to walk away. I hate her so much! I wish I could through her out of the airship but mom and dad would kill me if I did. I went to the bathroom and then got changed into my day clothes.

"Hey sweety I have something to tell you that your probably not going to like." Mom said as she came into my room. Oh great now what.

"What mom?" I asked still irritated with how I was woken up.

"Wadi's father has to go on important Hassi business so she is going to be coming here to stay with us for a day or two." Mom said quietly. Oh no. I was almost done being upset.

"Mom we cant have her here! Why cant she go stay with someone else!" I said upset over the news.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you are still upset about what happened but we are the only ones who can watch her right now." Mom said as she tried to hug me. I dodged her.

"Why do you have to make things harder for me!" I yelled before running out of my room.

**Valora**

Fisk, Komodo and I were busy talking when Zak suddenly ran through the room full speed. "What's up with him?" I asked as I turned to Fisk. Fisk and Komodo are the first and so far only ones that I know of that trust me.

"Mom probably told him that Wadi has to come and stay with us for a few days." Fisk said as he stood up.

"I take it that Wadi is the one who broke up with him?" I asked as I stood up as well.

"Yeah she broke up with Zak a week ago." Komodo said as we all started to walk down the hall.

"What happened?" I asked as we turned down the hall we saw him run down.

"Sorry Zak doesn't want us to talk about it. It was really bad though. Zak hasn't left his room since as you've noticed." Fisk explained to me.

"Yeah I noticed." I said as I felt the airship land.

"Feels like we're here." Komodo said as I heard light crying coming from down the hall.

"I hear him." I stated as I put my arms out to stop Fisk and Komodo.

"Lets leave him alone. He doesn't want anyone near when he's upset." Fisk said as he picked me up. I pushed off and quickly created a cloud to float on.

"I'm good I can walk Fisk." I said with a smirk behind my mask.

**Zak**

Why does Wadi have to come stay with us? This is just going to make things harder for me. I sat alone in the med lab and just let my tears flow down my face. "Zak are you in here?" I heard mom call as she came into the med lab. "Oh sweety." Mom said when she saw me huddled in the corner crying.

"Just leave her here. Her dad doesn't have to know." I said as I wiped away my tears..

"Sweety we cant do that and you know that. I know it still hurts right now but maybe having her here will help you stop hurting." Mom said as she hugged me.

"More like make me feel worse." I said as I pulled away.

"Well she is waiting for you by your room sweet heart." Mom said before walking out of the room. Oh come on! Now I cant even go back to my own room. I might as well get it over with now though. I stood up and walked out of the med lab and started to walk for my room.

"Hello Zak." Wadi said as I turned the corner onto my hall. I felt like my heart was going to burst from the pain of seeing her. There was a sudden flash and the next thing I knew Val was standing in front of me with Fisk and Komodo.

"Mr. Saturday has no time for play little girl." Val said as she blocked my view of Wadi.

"Um who are you to tell me that?" Wadi asked as I moved over a little to see her.

Val chuckled lightly and Fisk and Komodo moved away from her. What is she doing. "Zak's protector." Val said rolling up a sleeve on her shirt. I noticed the Sumerian symbol right away. It was my symbol. Kur. There was another below it but I don't know what it means.

"And that concerns me why?" Wadi asked and I could tell just by her voice she was getting irritated.

"Because you bring stress, anger, and sadness to Mr. Kur, and I cant have that now can I." Val said as she snapped a finger and Fisk and Komodo moved back in front of me.

"Val get out of the way." I said as I tried to push past her, Fisk and Komodo. "You aren't my protector so get out of the way." I said as my hatred of her returned.

"Don't believe me on that do you? Believe this then." Valora said before removing her mask just enough for me to see her eyes. Her eyes had my Kur symbol in them with the same symbol that was on her wrist below them.

"Alright why don't you just leave so Zak and I can talk." Wadi said as Val replaced her mask.

"Hows about this instead." Val said as she clasped her hands together. "You leave my master alone and I wont pummel you into the ground like the tiny, insignificant, pebble on the face of this earth that you are." Val said rather smugly. Oh this isn't going to end well.

"Oh no you did not just call me insignificant." Wadi said angrily.

"Yes I did now be gone young wretch." Val said as I kept trying to get past her.

"That's it!" Wadi threw her thief yo-yo at Val but it burned up before it even got near her.

"Word of advice little girl. Don't mess with an elemental deity. Especially not me." Val said as her hand lit on fire.

"Val stop!" I yelled as I grabbed her and tried to push her out of the way. "I don't want you protecting me! I hate you to be specific! Now get out of my way and get out of my life!" I yelled angrily as I pushed her hard out of the way. She snapped her fingers and Fisk and Komodo moved out of the way for me.

"Be wise little girl. I have eyes and I can be here faster than the speed of light." Val said before she walked away with Fisk and Komodo trailing behind. What did she do to them? I knew she was just trying to use them.

"Well now we can talk finally." Wadi said as I watched the three disappear.

"Uh not right now." I said waving her off so I could go figure out what happened to Fisk and Komodo. I sped down the hall and when I turned the corner I collided with Fisk.

"What's the hurry?" Fisk asked as he picked me up.

"What did Val do to you guys to make you act that way before?" I asked as I checked to make sure he didn't have a mind control cufflink on him like Val did when we met.

"What are you talking about?" Fisk asked me like I was crazy. A second later I fell when the airship was shaken badly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as Fisk helped me up again.

"Master." I heard that ill hiss that I remembered from back when I defeated Argost. I turned around to see an ugly green Naga slithering straight towards me.

"Oh why today." I said as I reached for my claw. The Naga spit something that hit my claw sending it flying into a wall. Where is Val when I need her. The Naga reached me and lifted me up by my shirt.

"Hey ugly!" I heard that familiar voice come from down the hall. "Let go of Mr. Saturday." Val said as she charged at the Naga full speed and when she hit it felt like a hurricane hit it. I was sent flying into the wall with my claw.

"Did you have to do that?" I asked as Val helped me up.

"It worked didn't it." Val said as she turned back to the Naga who was getting back up.

"Insolent human!" The Naga hissed angrily.

"Who are you calling a human!" Val said as her body lit on fire only this flame was blue. I backed away so that I wouldn't get burned from her. Where did Fisk go? "I ain't no human filthy Naga." Val snarled as she charged the Naga again and slammed him into the wall, burning him badly in the process. Man it would be awesome to use that in battle.

"Val I think he's had enough." I said as Val threw the Naga down the hall.

"Now he's had enough. Did he hurt you?" Val asked as she stopped flaming. How is it that she doesn't burn anything else in the hallway but what she is going after?

"No I'm fine. Why are you protecting me even when I told you I hated you and wanted you gone?" I asked confused that even though I've told her to her face I hate her, she keeps staying around.

"Because." Val said turning her back to me and starting to walk away.

"That's not an answer." I said as I followed.

"Yes it is Zak." Val said still walking.

"Alright then answer a few questions for me." I said as I stood in front of her to block her.

"Shoot." Val said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why are you still around first of all." I asked as she pushed me aside and shot a ball of flame past me. I looked back to see the Naga fall back to the ground with a bad singe on its chest.

"I told you the answer to that one already. Next question." Val said keeping her eyes on the Naga behind me.

"Why do you always were that mask and cape?" I asked as she shot another fire ball behind me. I didn't look this time.

"Because I'd rather wear them then not." Val said before walking past me and over to the Naga. "Now I think I know what to do with you." Val said as she placed a hand on the Naga's head. It then started to freeze slowly. "Now that its on ice it can be removed from the airship easily." Val said as I walked over to the frozen Naga.

"Okay." I said still stunned that she was able to do that. I heard someone coming from the other hall and when I looked back up Val was gone. "Where did she go?" I wondered as I looked around.

"Zak are you okay?" Mom asked as she turned into the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine. The Naga isn't but I am." I said as I moved away from the Naga.

"What happened to it?" Dad asked me as I noticed Fisk, Komodo and Wadi turn into the hallway as well.

"Val did that to it." I said as I looked away from Wadi.

"She did?" Mom asked as dad picked up the frozen Naga.

"Its still very much alive. Just cryogenically frozen I guess you could say." Dad said as he picked the Naga up. "I'll take it back to the lab." Dad said as he started to leave with the Naga. Mom followed him.

"Can we talk now Zak?" Wadi asked as she walked over to me.

"What's there to talk about with you." I said turning away from her to hide my pain.

"Zak I still want to be friends with you." Wadi said as I started to walk away from her.

"Wadi just go away will you." I said as I started to walk for my room.

"Zak I know your still upset about our break up but..." She stopped when Val appeared in front of me again.

"Did you not hear him? He said go away." Val said and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Why don't you just mind your own business." Wadi hissed angrily at her.

"Zak is my business to be precise little girl." Val said as her hand turned to ice.

"Quit calling me little girl! Your probably the same age as me." Wadi said angrily as I just watched them.

"Well you act like a little girl now scram before things get uglier than when you walked in." Val said which got Wadi really mad. This is not going to end well.

Wadi turned to me. "Zak please get your little servant to leave us alone so we can talk." Wadi said in her pleading voice that always got me to do what ever she wanted.

"Val..." Val cut me off.

"Nice try Wadi but I'm not going anywhere." Val said as she pulled off her mask. Her violet eyes stared back at me like they were piercing my soul until she turned back to Wadi. "Now I suggest you be on your way before you meet the same fate as that Naga." Val said as ice spikes grew on her hand.

"Alright Val go away now." I said pushing her away so she wouldn't try and hurt Wadi.

"Yeah listen to your master." Wadi agreed with me which I shot a glare at her.

"Shut it skank." Val replied with a snarl as her eyes changed from Violet to blood red. Oh no. Now things are going to go way bad.

"What did you just call me!" Wadi said furious as I quickly moved in between them.

"You heard me. I can see what your trying to do." Val said as my Kur symbol became visible in her eyes again with that other symbol below it.

"That's it I'm going to kill you!" Wadi said furious as I blocked her from getting to Val.

"You can't kill me. I am too strong for a human like you." Val snarled as she dropped her mask on the floor.

"Val go away now!" I said as I kept blocking them from attacking each other. "I don't need you trying to protect me every damn moment of my life so just get away from here." I said as my anger took over.

"As you wish then Mr. Saturday." Val said as her mask flew into her hands and a white cloud appeared below her feet. "Remember though Wadi. I have eyes so I will know if you try anything to further harm Zak." Val said before she floated away on her cloud.

"I hate her." Wadi said as Val turned onto a different hall.

"I heard that!" Val shouted back as I turned to Wadi.

"Alright now what do you want Wadi? Haven't you caused enough problems with me by now." I said as my sadness started coming back.

"Zak I'm sorry that you're so upset with me for breaking up with you but it was for the best." Wadi said as she put a hand on my shoulder I brushed it off quickly.

"How? What did I even do to make you want to break up with me?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes.

"Zak I just wasn't feeling that spark with you anymore. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though." Wadi said with a small smile.

"Yeah whatever." I said as I walked away from her.

"Zak." Wadi called after me as I went in my room and locked my door.

**Valora**

My turn. I turned back onto Zak's hallway and saw Wadi waiting at Zak's door. I cleared my throat rather loudly. "Mr. Saturday has no more time for you so go on and leave now." I said as I walked over to her.

"Why don't you just get away from here. Its not like your going to get Zak now that he's single." Wadi said with a snarl. I pulled my mask away and laughed at her comment.

"Wow are you dumb. Is that why you think I protect him is to get close to him? Boy you humans are idiotic organisms." I said as I dropped my mask against the wall.

"Then why else would you keep finding ways to come around here." Wadi said as I leaned against the wall.

"I'm a Kur protector idiot. That's what this means." I said showing her my marking again. "Why would I go after him?" I questioned as I folded my arms in front of me.

"Because your evil." Wadi said as I heard Zak listening on the other side of the door.

"Contrary to your beliefs I am in fact a good person. I just don't act the part around those who don't deserve it." I said with a smirk as I felt my eyes change color again. They change in accordance to my behavior or by my command. In this case it was command though. They changed to their golden color.

"Your the one who started this fight with me." Wadi said as I yawned in boredom.

"Actually you did when you caused harm to Zak." I said as I closed my eyes and looked down at the floor. "Now hows about you be a good little girl and leave." I said with a smirk as my mask flew back into my hand. "And that means now." I said as I sprouted a blue flame on the tip of my index finger.

"Fine but I'm not afraid of you." Wadi said as she stormed off.

"No one said you had to be." I said as I put my mask back on.

**Zak**

Man I wish Wadi would just leave me alone. I wish Val would leave and never come back more though. She isn't my protector. I don't need one. I'm fine as is. I laid down in my bed and watched TV for a while until mom came and got me for dinner. "Sweety you need to eat." Mom said as I just kept my eyes on the TV.

"I don't want to see Wadi." I said as mom turned off my TV.

"I know you don't sweet heart but she is going to be with us for a few days so that isn't really an option." Mom said as I sat up.

"Yes it is. I will just stay in here until she goes home." I said as I grabbed the remote off of my nightstand and turned my TV back on.

"Zak you have to eat though." Mom said turning my TV off again.

"I'll eat later when Wadi isn't around." I said as I turned my TV back on. Mom sighed.

"Fine Zak but you better eat later." Mom said as she walked out of my room. I jumped up and locked my door then went back to my TV. I ate something later before bed so I knew I wouldn't run into Wadi.

"Zak sweety its time for bed. Did you eat yet?" Mom asked as she came into my room.

"Yeah mom I did." I said as I put down my video game controller.

"Alright then. Good night Zak." Mom said as she kissed me on the head.

"Night mom." I said before she left my room. I re-locked my door and went back to my game for a little longer before I started to feel tired. I turned off my game and got into my pajamas for bed. I was about to get in bed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Oh great what do you want Wadi?" I asked as I opened my door.

"Zak can we please talk about why we broke up before you start to plain hate me?" Wadi asked as I leaned against my door frame.

"No Wadi. I was about to go to bed so I suggest you do the same now." I said before I tried to close my door. Wadi put her foot in my door though to stop me.

"Zak I know that your really upset especially since I broke up with you over the video phone." Wadi said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Wadi go away or I'll call Val to get rid of you." I said now getting angry with her.

"Zak I still want to be friends with you though. I know your upset about it but I did it because I just wasn't feeling that spark I felt when we first started going out anymore.

"Wadi go back to your room now. I don't want to talk to you." I said as my sadness came over my anger.

"Zak..." I slammed my door on her and locked it. I went back to my bed and laid down. I felt like I wanted to cry but I held it in. I'm not going to cry anymore over her. I turned off my light and rolled over to go to sleep.

**Valora**

Insolent child doesn't know when to stop. I watched Wadi walk away from Zak's door and felt a spike of anger that she kept disobeying me. "I will deal with you when the time is right." I muttered to myself as I felt my eyes change color again.

"Deal with who?" Fisk asked as he came up behind me.

"Huh? Oh no one Fiskerton." I said as I put my back to the wall. "Why aren't you in bed?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm nocturnal. Why aren't you though?" Fisk asked as I heard someone coming down Zak's hallway.

"Same reason I guess. I don't need sleep." I lied to him. Technically I only need one hour of sleep and I'm good.

"Alright then." Fisk said as he walked away. I sighed in relief and looked back down Zak's hallway to see Wadi drop a note at his door.

"Insolent girl!" I hissed as I watched her walk away. I crept slowly down the hallway and picked up the note and opened it.

"Zak I know your really upset with me. I am sorry you are. I still want to be friends with you though even though we've broken up. I just wasn't feeling that spark anymore because we weren't around each other as much. I'm sorry again for the pain I've caused you. Wadi." Wadi wrote on the note. I burned the note in my hand and looked back to see if Wadi had been watching.

"Good." I said as I let the ashes fall to the ground. I then pulled out the little trinket I wanted to leave for Zak to aid him. I slid it under his door and walked away from his room. "He should appreciate that." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Who should appreciate what?" Komodo asked as I turned down a different hall.

"Let me guess your nocturnal too?" I asked as I looked down at Komodo.

"No. I'm just not tired. Who should appreciate what?" Komodo asked again as we started walking.

"I left a little something to lift Zak's mood a little. Maybe then he'll stop being so cranky and seclusive" I said as I kept my eyes ahead.

"What did you leave him?" Komodo asked me with curiosity laced in each word.

"Just a little trinket that should help lighten his bad mood due to his recent heart break from that insolent child Wadi." I said which I pretty much spat out Wadi's name.

"You really don't like Wadi." Komodo said in amusement.

"What do you think." I said as we walked into the containment unit area. "She brings pain to Kur who is under my protection right now." I said as I felt my markings pulse at the sheer mentioning of my protecting him.

"You are too strict." Komodo said as I opened up my unit. "You need to loosen up and have fun." Komodo said as I walked in.

"I would if that skank wasn't around." I said with a sneer as I sat down. "Good night Komodo." I said to him.

"Night Valora." Komodo said as he walked for the door. I laid down and let sleep take over my body easily.

* * *

**Val sure doesn't like Wadi being around Zak. What was the thing that Val left for Zak? I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I am working hard on this for all of you. Thank you for reading and please remember to review for me.**


	3. Protectors gifts

**Greeting yet again loyal readers. I would like to thank my first reviewer Master Kur for the review. I love reading every last review I get so I would love to see more of them. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter because it took a lot of research for it. Enjoy and don't frget to review afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Zak**

I woke up pretty early and not to Fisk waking me up this time fortunately. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked at my clock. "10:30 isn't that bad." I said to myself as I noticed something laying on the floor near my door. I stood up but found it rather hard to walk since I had just woken up and hadn't used the bathroom yet. "Damn morning wood." I mumbled to myself as I bent over and picked up the small packet and then went back over to my bed to sit down.

"Zak are you up?" Fisk asked through my door.

"Yeah Fisk so don't come in yet." I said as I pulled my covers over my lap in case he did.

"Are you just saying that?" Fisk asked as he opened my door.

"I'm up now get out." I said as I threw a pillow at the door to close it. I opened the packet when Fisk was gone and inside was a small necklace with a paper wrapped around the end of it. I pulled the paper off and noticed the pendant it was wrapped around had a hold in the middle of it in the shape of a tree. I read the paper next.

"The wood element is for growth and abundance. This symbol represents the appearance of longevity and stability! Loyal • structured • growth • strength." The paper read as I ran my thumb across the pendant.

"I bet Wadi put this here to try and make me feel better." I said as I put it around my neck. I hurried to the bathroom and then got dressed. I walked into the kitchen a little bit later.

"Morning sweety. Are you feeling better today?" Mom asked as I grabbed something from the fridge to eat.

"Actually yea. Before when I first woke up I wasn't but now I am." I said as I sat down at the table.

"I'm glad to hear that Zak." Mom said as she kissed me on the head. I ate and then went back to my room to afterwards.

"Hey Zak why don't you come out of your room today." Fisk said as he came into my room with Komodo. I saw Val waiting in the hall behind them.

"No Fisk I'm playing video games." I said as I un-paused my game.

"Come on Zak." Komodo said as he tugged at my shirt.

"No guys." I said as I kept playing like they weren't there. I kept playing all day until it was time for dinner.

"Sweety are you going to come eat with us tonight?" Mom asked as she walked into my room.

"Yeah mom." I said as I turned off my game and TV. I went and ate and for some reason Wadi wasn't at dinner. Neither was Val but I don't really care what she does. I went back to my room and found another little packet on the floor near my door again. Alright what is this one then?" I wondered aloud as I sat down on my bed and opened it. I pulled the paper off and noticed that this one had a hole in the middle in the shape of a water droplet. I read the paper again.

"The water element if for wealth and prosperity. This symbol represents the appearance of wealth and prosperity! Pure • empowering • flowing • deep." The paper read as I put on the necklace.

"Where is she getting these?" I wondered aloud as I laid back in my bed and looked at the two pendants. She probably put the water one in here while I was eating with mom and dad. I heard a knock at my door. "Its open." I said not moving.

"Are you going to come out of your room now Mr. Antisocial?" Val asked as she opened my door.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed in my room." I said not even glancing at her.

"I'm technically not in your room Zak. I'm in the door frame." Val said as I looked over at her.

"Go away will you." I said as I sat up.

"Fine but I found this outside here." Val said as she threw another packet to me. Damn Wadi is fast.

"What ever. Close the door." I said and Val fortunately listened. I opened the packet quickly and pulled out the pendant. "Maybe this is sort of her birthday gift for me." I wondered out loud remembering my birthday was in two days. I don't know how I forgot that. My mind has been so screwed up recently. This pendant had multiple holes in it. I took the paper to read it.

"The metal element is for success in career's. This symbol represents the appearance of strong energies and success! Creative • strong • energy • power." The paper read as I put the necklace on and looked down at them.

"I should probably go thank Wadi." I wondered aloud as I laid back in my bed. "Hmm I'll do it tomorrow." I said to myself as I folded my arms behind my head and directed my attention to my TV again.

"Zak when was the last time you took a shower?" Mom asked as she came in my room with Fisk. I sat up and pondered the thought.

"I think four maybe five days ago." I said before Fisk threw a towel on my face.

"Go take one now then. Your still going through puberty so..." I cut her off.

"I don't need that talk again. I'm going." I said as I hurried out of my room and down to the bathroom. I hate it when she uses the puberty talk to get me to take a shower. I showered quickly and by the time I got out it was time for bed. "I cant wait to see what pendant Wadi leaves for me tomorrow." I wondered to myself as I wrapped my towel around my waist. I shook the water out of my hair and then realized that I forgot my clean clothes in my room. "Damn it. This isn't going to be fun." I said as I looked out the door to make sure no one was near by. I dashed for my room and locked the door behind me. "Man I was lucky I didn't get caught." I said to myself as I walked over to my dresser to get my PJ's out.

"Zak did you finish taking your shower?" Mom asked through my door.

"Yeah mom. I'm going to bed in a few." I said as I laid down on my bed.

"Alright good night sweety." Mom said through my door as I ran my thumb across the pendants on my neck.

"Night." I said as I hit my light switch and got under the covers.

**Valora**

Wow can Kur be an idiot sometimes. How is it that Zak has yet to figure out that the power pendants are from me? I use each of those elements every day at least once. Wadi has been smart today. She's stayed away from Zak all day. I slipped the next pendant under Zak's door and started to walk away. "What are you doing?" Wadi asked as I turned onto a different hallway.

"Is that any of your business?" I said back as I walked past her.

"Yes since I saw you by Zak's door." Wadi said which got me to stop.

"I am his protector so I keep an eye on him." I said as I turned around to face her.

"Zak has told you himself to leave him alone." Wadi said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"That is because he is upset with you right now for causing him pain. Now be a good little girl and run along to bed." I said with a smirk behind my mask.

"Why don't you just leave instead. You know your making Zak more upset but you don't care." Wadi said as I ignited my index finger with a white flame.

"Shut up and go to bed." I said as I pushed the flame into Wadi's stomach. Her face went blank and she collapsed on the floor. Gotta love memory erasing flame. I took off down the hall to make sure that I didn't get caught.

**Zak**

I woke up early or some what early for myself and immediately looked over at my door for another pendant. Sure enough there was one. I jumped out of bed and picked it up. "What's this one then?" I wondered aloud as I laid back down in bed to open it. I pulled the pendant and paper out and this one had a flame in it. I took the paper to read it.

"The fire element is for recognition, fame and power. This symbol represents the appearance of fire which will open doors for success! Powerful • Ascending • Sparkling • Hot." The paper read as I ran my finger over the flame. I put the necklace on and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"I really need to thank Wadi for these." I said to myself as I got to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and then got dressed.

"Good morning Zak." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I said as I grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Where's mom?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"She is on the phone with Wadi's father. Wadi fainted in the middle of the hall last night and has no memory of what happened." Dad said which made me almost spit out my drink.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I put my drink down.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now." Dad said as I sighed in relief.

"Okay." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room. I went down to my room to find Fisk and Komodo waiting by my door. "What's up Fisk?" I asked as I walked into my room.

"We're making you come out of your room today." Fisk said as Komodo jumped up on my bed.

"No thanks." I said as I grabbed my game controller and laid down in my bed.

"You have to come out of your room. Wadi is asleep right now because she fainted last night so you don't have anything to worry about." Komodo said as I kept my eyes on the TV.

"Go play with Val. She doesn't seem to mind." I suggested to them as Fisk sat down on the edge of my bed.

"We cant. She is asleep still too for some reason. We tried to wake her but its like she is in a coma. She won't wake up to anything." Komodo said which spiked my attention away from the game.

"Well try water or something." I suggested to them.

"She would probably kill us if we did like she wanted to kill you when you threw that bucket of water on her back in LA." Fisk said as I set my controller down.

"Fine I'll see if I can wake her up for you guys." I said as I stood up.

"She is in the containment unit." Komodo said as he ran ahead of me.

"I knew that Komodo." I said as I walked out into the hallway.

"Afterwards you should stay and play a game with us." Fisk suggested again to me.

"No." I said simply as we walked into the containment unit area. "Alright I thought you said she wasn't awake yet." I said as we noticed her unit was empty.

"I don't need that much sleep you know." Val said as she walked up behind me. "One hour and I'm good." Val said as I turned around.

"Alright then their you go guys. Now you can leave me alone." I said as I walked past her.

"Your still depressed I take it." Val said as I walked out of the room.

"Shut up." I said with out stopping. I went back to my room and found another pendant on my floor. I thought Wadi was asleep but she must be up now. I picked it up and sat down on my bed again. I opened it and this one had a mountain on it. I took the paper off of it.

"The Earth element is for luck in relationships. This symbol represents the appearance of stability, energy, wealth and love! Potential • life • supportive • strength." The paper read as I added the pendant to the collection that was already on my neck. That makes five now.

"I'll thank her tomorrow." I said to myself as I looked at the pendants in the mirror above my dresser. I watched TV for a while until mom came and got me for dinner.

"We're going to be stopping in Kumari Kandam tomorrow so that you can see Ulraj for your birthday again." Dad said to me as we ate.

"How long are we staying there?" I asked as I noticed Wadi wasn't at dinner again.

"Just tomorrow because then we have to go take Wadi home." Mom said as I took a bite out of my food.

"Alright." I said as I went back to my food. I finished quickly and went back to my room. Sure enough I found another pendant on the floor near my door. I picked up the packet and laid down on my bed to open it. This time there were two tucked inside it. I pulled out one first and it had a fish on it. I took the paper off of it to read it.

"The fish is for success and prosperity. This symbol represent the appearance of good fortune and freedom! Wisdom • faith • purity • abundance." The first paper read as I put it around my neck.

"Huh I was expecting another element one." I said as I pulled out the second pendant. This one had a turtle on it. I took the paper off of it.

"The turtle is for luck and prosperity. This symbol represent the appearance of longevity and fertility! Support • longevity • protection • strength." The paper read and for some reason protection was under lined. I put the pendant around my neck with the others. I wish I could just put them all on one chain. It would make things easier.

"I wonder what she'll leave for me tomorrow." I said to myself as I ran my thumb over each pendant. I heard a knock at my door. "Its open." I said not moving.

"Zak come out of your room for a little bit before bed." Fisk said as he walked into my room.

"I'm going to come out tomorrow since we're stopping at Kumari Kandam." I said as I sat up.

"Well come out right now for a little bit. I'll drag you out if I have to." Fisk threatened as he took a step towards me.

"No Fisk. I'm tired right now anyways so I'm just going to stay in here until I fall asleep." I said as I laid back down.

"Fine. But tomorrow your not allowed in your room until bed." Fisk said before leaving. Heh okay. I got up and changed into my PJ's then laid back down for bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Valora**

I mean really how naive can Zak get? I've given him seven of the power pendants and he still hasn't figured out it isn't Wadi who is leaving them for him. If he doesn't figure it out with this next one I'm going to whip him in the head with a ball of water. I slid the next pendant under his door and crept away. "I knew it was you leaving those for Zak." Fisk said as I turned onto a new hallway.

"What? Leaving what?" I asked like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Those little pendant things Zak has been wearing. He keeps getting more of them and I thought it was Wadi." Fiskerton said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Wadi? Why in hell do you two keep thinking...oops." I said as I realized my anger took control.

"Ha! I knew that would work!" Fisk gloated as my fist ignited in blue flames. I quickly extinguished it. "So why do you keep leaving those for Zak?" Fisk asked as I walked past him and started to walk down the hall.

"Because you'll have to wait until he figures out it isn't that little bitch Wadi who is sending them but his protector. Is he always this naive?" I asked as we walked into the containment unit area.

"Yeah pretty much." Fisk said plainly.

"Okay." I said as Fisk walked out of the room.

**Zak**

I woke up early and when I say early I mean early for me. I checked my clock and it said nine thirty. I then looked over at my door and saw another packet. "Alright lets see what this one is." I said to myself as I stood up and got the packet. I laid back down and opened it. This one had a dragon on it. I pulled the paper out.

"The dragon is for Protection and happiness. This symbol represent the appearance of intelligence and goodwill! Powerful • Energy • Strength • Goodness." The paper read and again protection was underlined. I added the pendant to my collection and got up to get dressed.

"Zak we're at Kumari Kandam." Fisk said as he came into my room.

"Alright Fisk." I said as I stood up and walked towards him.

"I see you got another one of those pendants." Fisk said as he noticed my pendants.

"Yeah this morning I found it on my floor." I said as I ran my thumb across the dragon pendant.

"Maybe it was your birthday present from a certain someone." Fisk said with a grin. Why is he grinning?

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing its nothing." Fisk said before he walked away.

"Fisk what are you hiding?" I asked as I went after him.

"I'm not hiding anything." Fisk said as I used my claw to latch onto him.

"Yes you are Fisk. I know you are." I said as I stopped him.

"You'll find out later at your party most likely." Fisk said as he pulled my claw off of his shoulder and left me alone.

"Having fun?" I heard that familiar voice come from behind me. "Fisk told me it was your birthday also so happy birthday Zak." Val said as I turned around to face her.

"Thanks." I said as I noticed her eyes trail to my pendants. "Have you seen Wadi?" I asked as her eyes went back up to my own.

"No and I'm glad I haven't. I told her to stop bugging you remember. I see she has listened finally." Val said which got me a little angry.

"Well she has been leaving these for me so obviously she hasn't listened to you." I said as I indicated the pendants on my neck.

"Really? I doubt that she has been but think what you want." Val said before walking away. Huh?

"What do you mean you doubt that she has been the one leaving these?" I asked as I followed her.

"Nothing just the fact that those don't seem like something a girl like her would have." Val said as I followed beside her.

"Well then your wrong because who else would leave them." I said as Val took her mask off and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Here." Val said as she tossed me a packet. My eyes widened when I noticed it was the same thing I've been getting. "You really need to work on your assumptions Zak." Val said as I stopped and opened the packet up.

"Why have you been leaving these for me?" I asked as Val put her mask back on.

"I'm your protector Zak." Val said as I pulled out a bracelet with each element on it. I pulled the paper out to read it.

"The enhancing cycle pendant for complete harmony and happiness. The 5 elements in the environment are harmonious, producing success, happiness, health, abundance, and good relationships. Harmony • Health • Happiness • Success." The paper read. I looked up at Val confused.

"I don't need you protecting me. I'm fine just as I am." I said looking at her now golden eye's through her mask.

"Up until now you have been but with age increasing your dangers will as well. Those pendants aren't just for show." Val said before walking away from me. Huh? I followed after her.

"What do you mean they aren't just for show?" I asked as I stood in front of her.

"You don't care nor do you want me as a protector so why should I tell you." Val said as she walked around me.

"What do you mean that they aren't for show?" I asked again with irritation. Val vanished into thin air and I felt my anger swell inside of me again. "I hate her so damn much!" I said to myself angrily as I walked for the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Zak are you ready to go see Ulraj?" Mom asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure mom." I said as I felt the bracelet begin to burn my skin. What the hell did Valora do to this?

"I'll go get Wadi and your father." Mom said as she walked out of the kitchen. I quickly slid the bracelet off and noticed that where each element was it was glowing that elements color.

"Enjoying your present?" Val asked as she appeared in front of me.

"What is this?" I demanded as I held the bracelet up. Each element was still glowing.

"Its called a bracelet Zak." Val said and if she didn't have that stupid mask on I bet she would be smirking.

"Shut up! Why is it glowing and burning me?" I demanded as she pulled her mask off. I could tell she was amused with my reaction.

"You said you didn't need my help so why are you asking me?" Val asked as a cloud appeared below her feet and she sat down on it.

"Tell me what it does or..." Val cut me off.

"Or you'll what? Hurt me? Yeah right! You may be Kur Zak, but right now I'm still the stronger being." Val said which spiked my anger.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I said furious with her now.

"Cant take the truth can you? Well here it is. You need me to reach your full potential whether you like it or not because trust me, I'm not thrilled on this fact either." Val said as her eyes changed to a deep red.

"I don't need you and I want you out of my life. From what I can tell you'll just keep making things worse." I said angrily as I dropped the bracelet on the ground. It stopped glowing as it hit the floor. A second later it flew up into Val's outreached hand.

"Fine. Have it your way. See how long it takes for someone to come after you with out your protector here to back you up." Val said before she vanished into thin air.

"I think I'll be fine." I grumbled as I walked out of the kitchen. I almost collided with Fisk as I walked out of the kitchen though.

"Hey have you seen Val?" Fisk asked me as he stopped me from falling.

"I just told her to leave and she finally listened." I said still angry with her.

"What? Why?" Fisk asked shocked over what I had done most likely.

"Because she was getting on my nerves. Actually she was already but she was getting me in a even worse mood." I said with a snarl at even the thought of her.

Fisk scowled at me. "Zak you can be so mean to everyone some times." Fisk said angrily as he walked away from me. Yeah okay.

"Zak are you ready to go down?" Mom asked me as her and Wadi came and found me.

"Yeah mom." I said as I removed the pendant necklaces from my neck and dropped them to the ground. I told her I don't want her help.

**Valora**

Nuisance child! How is it that he is Kur? Kur would not be so naive and idiotic. I floated outside their airship technically invisible to all who have eyes. Being able to become air really helps a lot. I watched as the Saturdays and their house guest who I still hate for her attitude towards me came out of their airship and went under the water. "What could possibly be down there?" I wondered. Well, one way to find out. I changed into water and allowed myself to fall to the ocean below.

"Zak I'm still not talking to you." I heard Fisk say to Zak.

"She is gone Fisk and there isn't anything you can do to bring her back." Zak said to Fiskerton. Aww Fisk misses me.

"She is your protector so maybe you can bring her back. Maybe you have a connection with her." Komodo suggested to Fisk. Aww both of them miss me. I'm glad I'm missed by someone.

"I'm glad she is gone. She was really annoying." Wadi said with a snarl. I created a big wave that carried her off.

"Dumb bitch." I said through an evil chuckle.

"Wadi are you okay?" Zak asked with obvious care in his tone. I hate that little skank. She is going to ruin Kur.

"Yes I'm okay." Wadi said as I changed my left hand into a ice spike and shot it towards her. She got out of the way a split second in time.

"What the hell was that?" Zak asked looking around.

"I don't know. Lets just go inside." Wadi said latching onto Zak and I could see his light blush.

"God dammit!" I yelled angrily. I quickly followed after but a second after I started following I noticed a group of Naga's in the distance. "Not good." I said to myself as I hurried quickly for Fisk. "Fiskerton." I whispered into his ear.

"Val?" Fisk asked aloud.

"Shush! Fisk get Zak inside the city right now." I ordered him.

"Why whats..." I cut him off.

"Now Fiskerton. He doesn't want my help, fine. He wont see me providing the help he needs then." I explained as I noticed the Naga's nearing fast.

"Alright Val." Fiskerton said as he hurried up to Zak and grabbed him. Alright then. Lets get this over with.

**Zak**

I was swimming fine with Wadi clinging to my arm until Fisk grabbed me and swam faster towards Kumari Kandam. "Fisk what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Helping Val by bringing you to the city faster." Fisk said as we got into the city.

"Fisk Val is gone! I don't need anyone protecting me!" I yelled angrily as I got out of his grip.

"I'd beg to differ on that fact." Fisk said as he indicated for me to look out towards the airship. I then noticed the group of Naga's coming and Rani Naga at the lead of them.

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah oh. They are coming for you right now and Valora is going to take on all of them to protect you." Fisk said as I noticed someone become visible heading for the Naga's.

"She is going to get herself killed!" I said startled that even after I yelled at her and I told her I hate her she would still protect me.

"Yeah and if she does it is your fault." Fisk said as I grabbed my claw. Why does bad things always have to happen on my birthday.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be back in a little bit." I said as I took off for the Naga group.

* * *

**The Naga's again? Poor Zak has to deal with this on his birthday too. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. Thanks again and don't forget to review.**


	4. Training begins now

****

Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoy this up coming chapter! I worked ard on it. I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews also. I love reading the reviews I get on my stories. Anyways I'm going to let you all get to the story now then. Enjoy and don't forget to review for me.

* * *

I swam quickly towards Valora and the Naga's. "Val stop!" I called to her but she didn't seem to here me. "Valora!" I called again. This time she looked around.

"Zak what are you doing?" Val hissed angrily as I caught up to her.

"Me? What the hell are you doing going to fight a group of Naga's alone?" I retorted as I noticed the Naga's getting closer.

"You said you didn't want me protecting you. Fine. You wont see it then." Val said as her hands turned to stone.

"You'll get yourself killed going in alone." I said as I prepared myself to fight the Naga's.

"Well, that's part of the job then isn't it. There always has to be someone who is struck down for another more significant." Val said as she aimed her rock hands towards the Naga's.

"So you would actually die fighting to protect me even though I hate you?" I questioned her.

"Yep." Val said simply. Wow. I didn't know she was that serious. "We don't choose who we are Zak. We each have our fates set out. Yours has been set, as has mine been." Val explained as she punched through the water and a huge boulder went flying at the group of Naga's.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I watched the boulder collide with the Naga's.

"Hey if you hadn't been a naive idiot you could have had part of my powers too. I told you those pendants weren't for show." Val said as she looked back at me through her mask.

"You didn't tell me that! How was I supposed to know!" I said now angry that I had left them back at the air ship.

"Well now the only thing you have to use to fight is your fighting abilities. I don't think using your Kur powers will work on them is why I'm saying that." Val said as she moved back towards me. She put an arm out in front of me as the Naga's got close to us.

"Insolent little girl. Why are you keeping us from our master?" One of the ugly purple Naga's hissed angrily

"Shut it Naga scum!" Val snarled at the Naga and it seemed to recoil in fear from her.

"Its her! She is the one Rani warned us about!" One of the Naga's yelped and I could tell Val was still unfazed by their presence.

"Good you should be afraid because as long as I'm alive and well you Naga's aren't getting anywhere close to Zak." Val hissed angrily as the Naga's.

"Well then we'll have to end your life." The ugly green Naga said as it slithered towards us.

"Not quiet. Actually quiet the opposite." Val said as she sent me flying towards Kumari Kandam with a strong water current. It was her that did that to Wadi earlier then! I watched as she vanished into the water and a second later the water near the Naga's began to move quickly like a whirlpool was forming.

"Awesome!" I marveled over how Val was able to make a whirlpool easily to get rid of the Naga's.

"Enjoying the show?" Val asked as she appeared next to me.

"Wait how is that still going if your here?" I asked confused now.

"I got the current going fast enough for it to last a while." Val said and I bet she was smirking behind that mask.

"Damn you have to show me how to use those pendants then so I can learn that." I said still surprised by how strong she was.

"Maybe I will." Val said as she grabbed me by the arm. "Now for now you can go back to your family. Enjoy your birthday with them. That whirlpool is going to last a while anyways." Val said as we swam towards the city.

"You know. You aren't as bad as I thought you were." I said as I looked at her eyes through her mask.

"Eh and you wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so naive and..." I cut her off by shoving her.

"Don't push it I can easily go back to hating you." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah okay. Go have fun. I'll let you hang out with that threat Wadi for today." Val said as she stopped outside the city.

"Your not coming inside?" I asked as I stopped ahead of her.

"No. I'm going to stay out here in case that whirlpool lets up even a little bit." Val said as I noticed her eyes change to a violet color.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." I said before I went in. She really isn't that bad actually.

**Val**

Okay now things are getting easier. Zak hopefully will be easier to handle now that he knows I'm not all bad like he thinks. I just kept working the whirlpool the whole time until Zak and his family came back. "Are the Naga's still in there?" Zak asked me as I swam over to him.

"Yeah I have been working it the whole time. They have no chance of getting out until we are long gone." I stated happy with my work on the whirlpool.

"Good." Zak said as we all swam for the surface. Even though I don't have eyes in the back of my head, I can tell Wadi is staring daggers at me right now.

"Oh and what did you do with those pendants?" I questioned Zak as we reached the surface.

"Uh... I left them in the airship somewhere." Zak said as he rubbed the back of his head. I glared at him through my mask and was silent until we got inside.

"You are lucky I can pick up on your pendants energies." I said as I flicked my wrist and the pendants came flying down the hall to my hand.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Zak asked as I handed him back the pendants.

"That you'll have to wait and see. You should sleep because tomorrow I'll start teaching you how to use those pendants." I said as Zak put the pendants back on his neck.

"Where are you going?" Zak asked as I started to walk away.

"My containment unit." I said as I stopped.

"You can stay in our extra room if you want." Zak suggested to me. "Its the room right next to mine. That way you can teach me earlier." Zak said as I pulled the bracelet out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Alright then. Get to bed Zak. You can expect an early wake up call as well." I said with a smirk behind my mask.

"Alright. Night Val." Zak said before he went to his bedroom.

**Wadi**

I really hate Val! Does she think she is being funny trying to take Zak from me? Granted I did break up with him but she is even keeping me from trying to be his friend now. I actually think I'm feeling that spark again that I felt when I was with Zak. I don't care what Val says I'm going to go see Zak.

**Zak**

I quickly changed into my PJ's and was about to go to bed when I heard a knock at my door. "What's up Wadi?" I asked as I opened my door.

"Zak can we talk really quick?" Wadi asked me as I looked her in the eyes.

"I was about to go to bed Wadi." I said as I leaned against my door frame.

"Just really quick." Wadi plead the way she use to get me to get me to do everything with her.

"Let the birthday boy sleep Wadi." Val said from her door.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! This has nothing to do with you!" Wadi said angrily to her

"I beg to differ on that fact." Val said as she walked over to Wadi. "Now either you listen to me and go away, or I'll make you go away like I did out in the ocean with that current." Val said and she had to have been smirking through her mask.

"No you can keep me from seeing my friend." Wadi said angrily to Val.

"I kept you from in the ocean, I can keep you from here still." Val said as her hand ignited in a blue flame. "Now leave." Val ordered her as I watched her eyes go blood red.

"Zak tell your little servant to let us talk. I wanted to talk about our relationship." Wadi said which made my heart skip.

"We already talked about it Wadi now listen to Val." I said before slamming my door shut.

"I hate you so damn much Val. Why do you have to ruin things between us." Wadi said to Val as I pressed my ear to the door.

"Your the one who broke up with Zak before I came around. I'm just protecting Zak from you now you little bitchy skank." Val said with a snarl at Wadi.

"Yeah well I was going to fix that but you wont let me!" Wadi said angrily which got my heart to skip a beat.

"You know," Val said calmly. "I can easily see through some people. Your one of them. I can see what you really want out of Zak. You want his love yet you will provide none in return." Val said with irritation obvious in her voice.

"That is a fucking lie." Wadi said furious now. I wish I hadn't slammed my door on them. I want to see this.

"Yeah right now leave right now or I will shove this flame into your face." Val said angrily. I heard someone walk away quietly so I opened my door to see who it was. "She's gone. Now go to bed." Val said before she walked away.

"Okay." I said before I went back into my room and went to bed. I fell asleep quickly.

"Wake up Zak!" I heard Val yell which made me fall out of my bed. "Ha Fisk was right! That was funny!" Val said when I looked up at her from my floor.

"That wasn't funny!" I said as I sat up and put my blankets back on my bed.

"Yeah it was. I'll have to remember to thank Fisk for telling me to do that." Val said and I bet she was grinning behind that mask of hers.

"Alright get out then so I can get dressed." I said as I glared at her for the rude wake up call.

"Alright then come find me when your presentable." Val said before leaving. I quickly got dressed and then went to find Val. I found her in the containment unit.

"Alright then lets start." I said as I walked up to her.

"You know I'm going to pretty much work you to death right?" Val said as she looked at me threw her white mask.

"I figured as much since you woke me up so early." I said as I watched her look past me. I turned around to see Wadi coming down the hall towards us.

"Great. What do you want Wadi? I am about to start teaching Zak." Val said with irritation laced through each word she spoke.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Zak. I am about to leave." Wadi said as she came up to me. "Goodbye Zak Saturday." Wadi said before she gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt my whole face warm up so I knew I was blushing badly. Wadi walked away quickly.

"Bye." I said now out of it since she gave me a kiss.

"Bad!" Val said as she smacked me on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my arm.

"No distractions. I saw how your teenage hormones were acting up there." Val said irritated with me.

"Hey your a teenager too. Your my age so you should understand." I said as Val cracked her knuckled.

"I may be physically fifteen but mentally I'm not." Val said with a snarl.

"Yeah right. You cant expect me to believe that. We're kids and our hormones are raging." I said before Val started to walk away from me. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to teach me." I said as I followed after her.

"I'll teach you when your teenage hormones stop raging." Val said before she vanished into thin air.

"That's kind of impossible." I said to myself as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Not really." Val said as she appeared in front of me.

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked confused that she could just pop in and out like that.

"If you would focus I would teach you but your more interested in Wadi it seems than learning some new skills." Val said as her eyes changed to emerald green behind her mask.

"Aww your jealous that I'm paying more attention to Wadi." I said with a smirk.

"In your dreams maybe. I'm trying to get my job done as fast as possible so that I can move on with my life. You keep making things difficult though." Val said as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Yeah your jealous." I said with another smirk at her.

"Alright fine. I'm not going to teach you today if your going to keep screwing around then." Val said before walking away from me.

"Okay I'm sorry." I said with a chuckle as I followed after her. "I'll stop messing around now." I said as I stood in front of me. She walked right through me. "How the hell do you do that?" I asked as I followed her again.

"You could have learned today how I do that but you would rather mess around." Val said as I stopped her.

"I'll stop. I swear." I said as I locked my eyes with hers.

"Uh huh I doubt that." Val sad as she tried to walk around me.

"If I don't then you have permission to do what ever you have to to get me to pay attention. As long as it doesn't hurt me badly." I said seriously as I continued to block Val.

Val chuckled evilly at me. Oh great what have I done. "Alright then its a deal." Val said as her hand ignited in a blue flame. "Any screwing around and I get to punish you any way I want." Van said evilly. Oh great.

"Fine." I agreed as she dragged me back towards the containment unit.

"Alright then I'll start with the easy things for you Zak." Val said as she removed her mask from her face. Her eyes were violet now.

"Why do your eyes change color like that?" I asked curious as to why they did that in the first place.

Val glared at me. "They do in accordance to my mood or my wish. Now as I was saying, we're going to start you off with Fire." Val said as her hand ignited.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked as I watched her play with the fire on her hand.

"Your wearing your pendant right?" Val asked me as she continued playing with the fire.

"Yeah why?" I asked still confused.

"Okay that should help you a little bit then." Val said as she extinguished the flame that was in her hand.

"Alright then what do I do?" I asked again as I ran my thumb across the flame pendant.

"Visualize the flame sprouting in your hand. Focus all of your energy into the palm of your hand. Fire is associated with the qualities of energy, assertiveness, and passion. Use those to try and get the flame to sprout." Val explained to me.

"Okay." I said a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous or that will mess up your focus Zak." Val said as her eyes changed to golden.

"Sorry. Is it going to burn?" I asked as I looked at the flame that was sprouting in her hand.

"No because it comes from you. Now if I was to create one and hit you with it, it would burn." Val said as I focused my energy on my hand. It was a while before a tiny flame sprouted in my hand. "Wow you really need practice." Val said with a smirk.

"Hey give me a break. I'm new at this." I said as Val's hand ignited in a blue flame.

"Practice that for a while then. Focus harder and it will grow bigger." Val said as she played with the blue flame in her hand.

"Why is that blue?" I asked as I focused harder on making the flame bigger.

"Because the heat of the flame is hotter." Val said simply. I went back to working on getting the flame bigger. "Do you need a little boost?" Val asked as she turned the blue flame to a normal one. She directed it towards the tip of her finger and then gently placed it on my hand.

"I thought you said that it would burn if it was your flame that hit me." I said as I played with the flame in my hand.

"I did. But I can control the heat of the flame so that I don't damage everything or just anyone around me." Val said as she created a new flame in her hand.

"How do you control the heat of the flame?" I asked curious of that now.

"I'll teach that to you when you learn how to create a bigger flame." Val said as she sat down and juggled the flame between her hands.

"Show off." I said as I sat down and tried to make the flame bigger that I had in my hand.

"No I just have fifteen years of experience." Val said with a smirk. "You have no experience though." Val said as she looked up from the flame at me.

"That's because I just met you not even a week ago." I said as the flame in my hand grew.

"Ah you see. Anger is also an important part of fire. It fuels the flame." Val said as I eyed the bigger flame in my hand.

"Alright then how do I put it out?" I asked as I passed the flame to my other hand.

"Just close your fist. That's the easier way for a beginner." Val said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." I said as I closed my fist to put the flame out.

"Alright then. Now you know how to make a flame in the palm of your hand." Val said as her flame extinguished.

"What next?" I asked as Val stood up.

"I'm going to let you take a little break." Val said as I stood up.

"Alright then what after that?" I asked impatiently.

"Impatient much. You'll have to wait and see." Val said as she leaned against a wall.

"Fine. I'm getting something to eat." I said as I began to walk out of the room.

**Val**

Well this might take longer than I thought. He is too easily distracted which I cant have during his training. Especially when working with flames since they are wild and un-tamable sometimes. "Hey Val how is the training going with Zak?" Fisk asked me as he came into the room. "Wait where is he?" Fisk asked looking around.

"I let him have a break so he went to get something to eat." I explained as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"So how is the training going then?" Fisk asked again.

"Good I guess. He is too easily distracted though." I said as I ignited a flame on my index finger.

"That's Zak for you." Fisk said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well I get to do what ever I need to to get him to focus. He told me that himself actually." I said with a smirk.

"Are you going to hurt him if he misbehaves for you?" Fisk asked me as I extinguished the flame that was on my finger.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on what we are doing when or if he misbehaves." I said with an evil smirk still on my face.

"I'm gonna go so you two can continue training then. Have fun." Fisk said before he left. Oh I'm going to have fun alright.

**Zak**

I finished eating something and then started to walk back for the containment unit. I turned down a hall when suddenly someone tackled me. "Get off of me." I said not able to tell who it was since they covered my eyes.

"Then talk with me about our relationship." I heard that sweet voice say as she uncovered my eyes.

"Wadi get off of me first." I said as she looked me in the eyes. She got off of me and I sat up. "I thought you left." I said as I looked at her.

"Not yet. Your parents are talking to my dad right now. Can we talk about our relationship now?" Wadi asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"What's there to talk about. We aren't a couple anymore." I said flatly like it was nothing.

"Yeah but I'm feeling that spark again that I did when we first started dating." Wadi said as she moved closer to me.

"I don't really care Wadi. I'm not feeling anything anymore. I'm not upset about the break up anymore. I'm just fine with it." I explained and every word was true. It took a while but I'm finally fine now about the break up.

"But Zak..." I cut her off.

"I'm sorry Wadi." I said before I stood up and started to walk back to the containment unit. I felt Wadi take my hand and she spun me around. She kissed me gently on the lips and I could feel my face heat up as I blushed.

I heard Val clear her throat behind us but as I tried to pull away Wadi wrapped her arms around my neck. "Alright that's enough." Val said as she came up to us and pushed Wadi off of me. She grabbed me by the back of my shirt and started to drag me down the hall with her.

"Alright you can..." I was cut off when she punched me in the gut.

"That's your punishment for what I just saw." Val said with a snarl and her eyes were blood red.

"Wadi did it not me!" I said as I held my gut.

"Maybe but you went along with it. I told you to stop letting distractions get in your way. You made the mistake of giving me permission to do what ever it takes to get you to focus." Val said as her hand caught fire.

"Woah you cant burn me!" I exclaimed as I backed away from her. She looked down at her hand. She flicked her wrist and the flame went out.

"I'm done teaching you for today. You got me upset by disobeying me so now I'm not teaching you anything else." Val said before she walked away.

"Come on I didn't make the move!" I said as I followed after her.

"You enjoyed it though. Do you enjoy pain Zak?" Val asked as she turned to me.

"What? No. Why would I?" I asked confused with where she was going with this.

"Well what you and Wadi want together will bring you nothing but pain. I am your protector therefore I will not allow you to be put in such a situation with that female skank." Val said as her eyes flared with anger.

"Aww you do care about me." I said jokingly. Val pulled back an arm to hit me. "I was kidding!" I said quickly.

"I don't have feelings Zak. I got rid of them the day I was taken by Delano and put on show in his circus of pain!" Val said angrily to me. I instantly felt a surge of sorrow for her but shook it off.

"Val everyone has feelings. You cant get rid of them whether you want to or not. Its a normal part of life." I explained as a cloud appeared under her feat and she sat down.

"Yeah well I'm not normal in case you hadn't noticed Zak. I'm not even human." Val said before she flew off on her cloud.

"Val I didn't make the move!" I said as I followed after her.

"You still have a tint of pink on your cheeks from blushing." Val said as she slowed down on her cloud. "You may not have made the move but you sure as hell enjoyed it." Val said as she continued to move about on her cloud.

"Well can you blame me? I'm a fifteen year old boy." I said which I then received a odd look from Val.

"And you are also Kur, the most powerful being on the planet and you could possibly be the most..." I cut her off.

"Stop it!" I said not wanting for her to continue. "I already know who I am." I said now a little angry that she would try to bring it up.

"Well the point being that not even you are human Zak." Val said as she removed her mask and looked at me with furious eyes. "We don't need these human emotions distracting us from our purpose here." Val said as her hands ignited in flame.

"What is our purpose then?" I asked wanting to know what she thought it was.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. You have to discover that yourself. You may think you are a threat to the world Zak, but there are those of us, people like me, who don't believe that." Val said sort of calmly. What does she mean, people like her?

"There are other people like you?" I asked confused.

"Maybe. I'm just making a guess on that. There cant be only two of us can there?" Val questioned as she put her mask back on.

"Well..." I stopped when Val floated away. "Val come on please keep teaching me." I plead as I followed her.

"No." Val said simply.

"Please! I'm begging." I said as I stood in front of her. She passed right through me. "Stop doing that!" I yelled as I followed her again.

"No and no." Val said as she continued to float about on her little cloud.

"Please Valora." I said with puppy dog eyes at her.

"Creep." Val said as she stopped on her cloud.

"Teach me more then." I begged her.

Val caved in then. "Fine you annoying little brat!" Val said annoyed with me now. I knew that would work.

* * *

**Zak seems t be hating Valora less and less now. Howis his training with her for the elements going to go though? Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review for me and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	5. Can't stop fighting

**Hey you loyal readers! I'm wokingquickly now on this so here is the next chapter for yall. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review it afterwards for me. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Val**

I hate this kid more and more now. He begged and begged until he finally made me teach him something. He cant even learn this stuff really with out me helping him alone. I watched him sit down in the containment unit room, I just stayed on my cloud. "I'm staying with teaching you fire for now. You won't learn anything else until you are done with fire." I said simply looking hatefully at him through my mask.

"Fine but just teach me at least." Zak said as he made a small flame ignite in his hand. I think I'd rather teach him to leave me alone for a while.

"You need to create a bigger flame. What are you trying to show that your small in a different place as well." I said with a chuckle to get him mad. His face went scarlet red right away.

"Shut up!" Zak hissed angrily at me which made the flame grow a little.

"Aww you are." I said continuing to anger him. His face kept getting redder now and the flame continued to grow with his anger.

"Shut up!" Zak yelled angrily as the flame engulfed his whole hand. This is kind of fun actually. I need to remember to use this to get him angry quickly.

"Poor Zak has a small..." I was cut off when he punched me with his flaming hand. I fell off of my cloud and looked up at him shocked that he attacked me.

"I said shut the hell up and I meant it!" Zak said angrily as I stood up. I touched my hand to where he had burned me and of course I had no burn. He made his flame cold most likely.

"Look at your hand." I said as I grabbed him by the arm and lifted his hand to his face. "That was why I was doing that you idiot!" I said as I smacked him upside the head. "Punch me ever again and I'll set you on fire." I warned angrily.

"Then don't talk about my private parts like that. What do you fantasize about me or something." Zak said as he looked over his hand. I smacked him upside the head again. "Stop hitting me upside the head!" Zak said angrily to me.

"Then stop being such a disobedient, pubescent, nimrod and focus for once." I said as I created another cloud and sat back down on it.

"Then stop being so mean and cold-hearted to me!" Zak said angrily as I changed my eyes to blood red on my own. They were going to any second now anyways.

"Shut up and sit down Kur boy." I said angrily as I created a fire whip in my hand and tried to hit him. He dodged in time and lunged at me again with his flaming hand. I quickly changed my body to rock as his fist collided with my arm. He screamed out in pain.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Zak yelled out as his hand returned to normal. I just laughed at his pain as I stayed in rock form.

"Serves you right for attacking a stone." I said with an evil smirk as I stepped off of my cloud. He was on the ground now holding his hand.

"You bitch!" Zak yelled angrily as he continued to thrive in pain.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Saturday asked as she came into the room. She noticed Zak thriving on the ground. "What happened?" Mrs. Saturday asked as she knelt down next to her thriving son.

"He made the mistake of punching a rock." I said as I changed back to normal. "Not the best move when your hand is not rock like I was." I said with amusement in my tone over Zak's pain.

"You fucking broke my hand probably." Zak yelled angrily as he continued to hold his hand.

"You punched me of your own free will. I didn't tell you to." I said as I locked eyes with him in a death glare.

"You shouldn't have turned into a rock before I hit you!" Zak said angrily as he stood up. I mimicked his talking with my hand as a way of saying 'I don't care'. "Stop doing that!" Zak said angrily as his injured hand ignited in flame again.

"Stop trying to tell me, the one who can control any element of my choosing that is on this planet, what to do then." I said as I sat back down on my cloud.

"Alright that's enough. Zak come on. We'll go fix up your hand." Mrs. Saturday said as she grabbed Zak by his forearm. Zak obeyed her but before he was out of range I hit him with a flame ball.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zak yelled angrily only to be restrained by his mom and Fisk who had just came to see what the yelling was about.

"Ooh I'm so scared of a weak little boy." I said tauntingly as I started to float off on my cloud. "By the way, I'm not teaching you anymore for the next week or two." I said before I was out of his ear shot. I heard him shout something but couldn't make out what it was.

**Zak**

I hate Val so damn much! She probably broke my fucking hand! Mom took me to the med lab to run an x ray to see if it was broken. "Zak you cant let your anger take you over like that." Dad said to me as mom ran the x rays on my hand.

"Val started the whole fight." I said as my anger continued to grow inside of me.

"Well what did she do?" Mom asked me as she finished up with the x rays.

"Well she said she was just doing it to help me train but I know that was a lie since she kept doing it after." I said as I felt my anger continue to grow knowing that she was making fun of my size.

"Well your hand isn't broken. Be more careful next time though Zak." Mom said as she hugged me. I left quickly and went back to my room.

"It sure feels like its broken." I said as I laid down and rubbed my hand. It hurt badly when I punched her and I thought I heard a crack but maybe that was Val.

"Have fun almost breaking your hand?" Val asked as she appeared in front of my bed.

"How did you get in here? Get out!" I said angrily as I threw a pillow at her.

"Did you actually think I would become a solid rock? I'm not stupid. I know that you would have broken your hand, and I cant really have that right now." Val said as I stood up.

"Your a bitch for doing that in the first...Ow!" I screamed out when she smacked me upside the head again.

"Don't call your superior a bitch." Val said as she shoved me down onto the ground. "I didn't break your hand then but I can break it now if I want." Val said as she grabbed my injured hand.

"If you do I'll kick you off of the airship mid air." I threatened as she bent my arm behind my back and stood behind me.

"And you think I couldn't create a cloud to catch myself. Or turn into water and come down as rain. Or use my own powers that I didn't show to you yet." Val said into my ear in a hushed tony as I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I tried to pull free. She put me in a choke hold and bent me over my bed still in her hold.

"You didn't think all I could do was just juggle fire like some circus freak did you?" Val said with annoyance in her tone. I tried again to break out of her grip but she was too strong.

"Let go of me." I grunted as she kept me bent over my bed. This probably doesn't look right from a different view. I hope my parents don't walk in.

"Will you obey me or will I have to use force to make you?" Val asked as her grip began to tighten.

"I'll listen to you." I grunted as she began to cut off my breathing.

"Not just listen to me. Obey my commands when training you." Val said as her grip continued to tighten.

"Okay I'll obey you." I said which she then started to loosen her grip.

"Good boy." Val said with a sinister tone. "We start again tomorrow. If you don't obey me then you'll definitely be meeting my darker meaner side." Val said as she kept me bent over my bed.

"There's a meaner side than this." I said which got a smack from Val.

"I'm not teaching you anything else today. Your hand will be better by tomorrow." Val said as she let go of me. I flipped onto my back and looked up at her.

"How do you know?" I asked as I sat up.

"Because I'm the one you hit dumb ass. I softened that part of rock to the point where it would only hurt your hand for the day. Not break it." Val said as she started for my door.

"Aww you care about me." I said as I leaned back on my elbows.

"I do not. I'm your protector so why would I hurt you." Val said as she opened my door.

"Because its tough love." I said with a cocky grin. Flames ignited in her hand. "I'm kidding!" I said quickly as I jumped off of my bed.

"You better be." Val said before she walked out of my room, slamming the door in the process. I fell back onto my bed and held my hurt hand.

"It fucking feels like she broke it though." I said as I moved up to my pillows.

"I did not break it." Val said through my door.

"Get away from my door." I yelled back at her.

"Then don't talk about me behind my back." Val said before I heard her walk away.

"I'll do what ever I want. She isn't the boss of me." I said to myself as I flicked the TV on. I started flipping through channels for something to watch but nothing was on.

"Zak sweety its time for dinner." Mom said through the door.

"Okay." I said as I turned the TV off and got up. I went to the kitchen and fortunately Val wasn't there again. When does she eat?

"Is your hand feeling okay?" Dad asked me as I sat down.

"Yeah but I get a sharp pain every once in a while." I said as I let my hand rest on the table.

"Well it shouldn't hurt for more than a few days. Its just bruised up." Mom said to me as I took a bite out of my food.

"That's what Val said. She said she made sure the rock was soft enough where it would only hurt me for today, not break my hand." I said as I looked at my hand.

"Well good then." Dad said as I went back to eating. I finished quickly and started to walk around the airship.

"Enjoy dinner?" Val asked as I turned onto my hallway.

"Do you even eat?" I asked as I walked past her.

"I go out of the airship and get my own food. I don't eat just anything after all." Val said as she walked beside me.

"What do you eat then?" I asked as I stopped outside my door.

"I eat how I'm supposed to. I don't eat animals because they are innocent and a part of this planet. I'm a vegan but I can process the food to where it has the same nutrients in it that I would get out of meat." Val explained simply.

"And you never get tired of it?" I asked surprised that she was a vegan.

"Nope. I don't want to hurt any of the animals because... never mind forget I said anything." Val said before she took off.

"Okay." I said a little confused now. I went back into my room and got fresh clothes. I then went and took a shower and when I got out I just watched a movie in my room for a while.

"Zak its time for bed." Mom said as she came into my room. "Tomorrow we have to stop and take care of a cryptid problem at Yellow Stone National Park." Mom said as I turned off my TV and laid back in my bed.

"Alright mom." I said simply before she left my room. I fell asleep quickly.

**Val**

Time for Zak's wake up call. I walked into his room silently and stood at the end of the bed. I chuckled evilly as a idea formed in my mind. I created a whip of fire but made sure that it wasn't hot to the point where it would burn him. I made it just hot enough to where it wouldn't even burn his covers and then I cracked it against his metal floors making a very loud crack. "Wake up maggot!" I yelled sounding like I was in the military. Zak fell out of his bed again.

"Stop doing that!" Zak yelled as he tried to figure a way out from under his twisted up covers. I just continued to laugh at his misery.

"It gets the job done at least." I said as I leaned against the wall and watched him continue to figure a way out of his tangled covers. "Boy are you an idiot if you cant figure your way out of your covers." I said as I walked over to him and pulled the covers off of him easily. "Who needs these big of covers anyways." I said as I tossed them back on his bed.

"Get out now." Zak said angrily as he pulled the covers back down to cover his lap up. I chuckled once I realized why he did that.

"Alright fine but once you get rid of that and get changed meet me outside." I said before I left his room. I enjoy tormenting him so much. It really puts me in a good mood.

**Zak**

I hate Val so much right now! She thinks its funny to wake me up this way but its not! I quickly got ready and then went outside to meet Val. "Okay Val where are you?" I asked then noticed we were in Yellowstone already.

"Above you." Val said as she dropped down in front of me. I jumped back and almost fell but Val caught me.

"I hate you so much." I said angrily but then she just let me fall then.

"Fine then I won't train you today." Val said as she made a cloud appear beneath her feat and started to float off on it.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed after Val.

"To meet up with someone." Val said simply as she kept moving.

"Who? Its a park." I said as I continued to follow.

"I know but I didn't say what the person was that I was meeting with." Val said as she sped up. I just sped up with her.

"Aren't you going to teach me?" I asked as I caught up again.

"You hate me so why would I teach you." Val said as she stopped.

"Alright I'm sorry but I'm kind of cranky since you woke me up rudely for the second day in a row." I explained as I noticed her look away from me. "What?" I asked as I followed her gaze. I noticed a pack of gray wolves watching us like they were about ready to attack.

"Don't move." Val said calmly as she put her hand out in front of me.

"They are going to attack us. We have to run." I said as Val's cloud disappeared.

"Oh will you shut up! They are who I came to meet." Val said with a snarl at me as the wolves trotted over to Val. "I'm in touch with nature and that means its animals as well Zak." Val said as she patted each of them on the head.

"But how..." Val cut me off.

"I'm not telling you how until you and I are more on the friends basis instead of the hating each other basis." Val said simply as the wolves sat down in a circle around her.

"Well we would be if you weren't so mean to me all the time." I said as I backed away from the wolves a little.

"Yeah but it isn't fun being nice to everyone. It's more fun being mean." Val said with an evil look in her eyes.

"You're messed up." I stated as she directed the wolves to look at me with a flick of her wrist. I moved back a little hoping they wouldn't attack me.

"They aren't going to attack you unless I give them the order." Val said as she walked over to me. The wolves took off back the way they came.

"Are you going to teach me more now or not?" I asked calmly as Val created a cloud again and sat down on it. "You are really lazy. Why do you keep using that thing?" I asked as I watched her lay back on the cloud.

"I'm not lazy. It just calms me down because of its softness." Val said as she laid on her stomach so she could talk to me. "Alright now sit down if you want me to teach you." Val said as she rested her head on her fists. I obeyed.

"Alright now what are we going to do today?" I asked as I created a flame in my hand.

"Really? You are still keeping with a small flame. Do I have to repeat what happened yesterday?" Val asked which made me cringe.

"No." I said quickly. Val sat upright.

"Good." Val said as she created a whip of fire in her hand. "Remember this from this morning?" Val asked with an evil chuckle.

"Yes unfortunately." I said as I grabbed at some grass and pulled it out of the ground.

"Don't tear up my earth!" Val snapped as I tossed the grass.

"Its just grass." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Its a living organism like you and I." Val said annoyed with me again. She quickly leaped off of her cloud and grabbed up the grass that I had tossed. She dug a shallow hole and then put it in the hole.

"You are so weird." I said as I watched her bury the grass.

"No I'm caring for the earth unlike yourself." Val said as she got back up on her cloud.

"What ever." I said as I laid back in the grass. She hit me with her whip and surprisingly the fire was cold. It still hurt though.

"Bad! Bad Kur!" Val said like I was a dog. I glared at her angrily.

"I'm not an animal." I said as I sat back up.

"Really? You act like one." Val said with a an evil chuckle. I wish I could punch her again but I'm not taking a chance of having my hand broken. "Alright now are you going to focus long enough for me to teach you, or do you have to meet Ms. Boulder again?" Val asked and I bet she was smirking behind that mask.

"I'll focus." I said annoyed with her now. She pulled off her mask and pinched the bridge on her nose.

"You need to work on focusing your anger on the fire instead of me. I may be fire myself but I'm not your fire." Val said as she set her mask down on her cloud.

"Your not fire. Your a person." I said as I created a flame in my hand. Val whipped it out of my hand. "Stop whipping me!" I yelled angrily as I created the flame again. She did it again and this time I stood up and moved away from her to make the flame.

"That's not going to work." Val said as she whipped the flame away again.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled angrily as my hand caught fire. Val chuckled as she noticed my hand.

"Why when its working." Val said as she whipped my flaming hand. I caught the whip this time and pulled it away from her. I dropped it and it seemed to vanish. "If you drop the whip it will disappear." Val said as another whip appeared in her hands.

"Well how do I make one?" I asked as I sat back down.

Val chuckled. "Create a flame in your hand." Val said as she got rid of her whip. I did as told. "Alright now since your a beginner take the flame between two fingers and pull. It will feel like elastic but you have to be thinking about making a whip for it to work." Val said as she demonstrated for me. "See." Val said as she cracked her new whip in the air.

"Alright." I said as I did as she told me to do. It took me about half an hour but I got it. It was a small whip though.

"Still trying to show me something about a different part of your body I see." Val said as she played with a ball of fire.

"Shut up!" I snarled at her as I whipped her with the whip. She caught it mid air and the flame ball she was playing with floated above her head.

"Bad Kur." Val said as she let go of my whip. She took the ball of flame back and continued to toss it in the air above her.

"Zak are you ready to go deal with that cryptid with us now?" Mom called from the airship. Shit! I forgot about the cryptid problem.

"Uh yeah mom." I said as I jumped up and headed for the airship. Val stayed behind where she was. "Aren't you coming?" I asked before I was out of earshot with her.

"No." Val said simply to me. Good that means no more getting whipped by her then. I went back to the airship and we left to find the cryptid.

"What cryptid are we here to find?" I asked as we head for where it was last seen.

"We don't know yet. The people here say it looked like some sort of dog but it was like ghostly and had flaming eyes." Dad explained to me. The flaming eyes reminds of a certain teacher.

"It should be down there." Mom said as we started to land the airship.

"Alright." I said as I looked around for the cryptid.

"Is that it?" Fisk pointed out as I noticed a black dog surrounded in mist running through a field.

"Probably since it looks pretty ghostly." I said as we took off in the direction of the dog. I grabbed my claw off of my belt until I felt something hit my hand and I dropped it. I looked around and saw there were about five of the black dogs staring straight at us.

"Uh oh." Fisk said as their eyes started glowing red.

"I'll try and control..." I was cut off when Val appeared next to me.

"You won't control the innocent Black Shuck." Val said with angry eyes at me. She started walking towards the Black Shucks and they started growling loudly at her.

"Val what are you doing?" I hissed at her as the dogs started barring their teeth.

"These aren't what you guys came to find. Are you little guy." Val said sort of sweetly as she knelt down in front of a Black Shuck. The Black Shucks all sat down. "Did I mention that I am good with animals and don't have to control them to make them like me." Val said smugly as she looked back at me.

"Yeah shut up." I said as I folded my arms in front of me. "Alright then what are we here to stop if it isn't these things?" I asked as I took my claw off of my belt. The ground suddenly started to shake badly.

"Feels like its coming." Val said as the Black Shucks took off running.

"What's coming?" I asked as I looked around.

"Your cryptid that you are here to stop. Now I get to just sit back and watch you screw up." Val said as she created a cloud beneath her feat again.

"Yeah right. I'm not going to screw anything up." I said as Val started to move higher up in the air on her cloud.

"Yeah okay. I'll believe that from the kid who punched a boulder yesterday." Val said as the shaking got worse. "Call if you need help." Val said as she laid on her stomach on her cloud and watched something coming from a ways away. I don't like the looks of this so far.

"I'm not going to need your help. I'll be fine just on my own." I said as I faced the way Val was looking to wait for the cryptid.

"Yeah okay." Val repeated again which just annoyed the hell out of me. I saw something coming through the trees an a second later a little Bunyip came out in a little ways away from us.

"This is the cryptid. Its a Bunyip." I said as I looked up at Val. She took off her mask and had an evil grin on her face.

"Look again smarty pants." Val said pointing at the Bunyip. I looked back and noticed it began to change. "Ever heard of a shape shifter?" Val asked as I kept my eyes on what I thought at first was a Bunyip.

"I faced one before." I said as I backed away from the cryptid. It was a few years ago though when I was thirteen but hopefully I still can beat it.

"You cant control this big guy." Val stated as I raised my claw to it. I put my claw back on my belt.

The cryptid just stared at me. "Why isn't it doing anything?" I wondered as Fisk left to get my parents.

"Because he's afraid." Val said as she lowered herself to my level.

"How do you know?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Because I can tell and I'm not telling you how I can." Val said simply as she rested her head on her palm. She snapped her fingers and the cryptid roared out. "Have fun!" Val said as she quickly took off on her cloud.

"You bitch!" I yelled after her. As I started backing away from the cryptid.

"Don't make any sudden moves or you'll upset him more!" Val called to me from high up in the air. I heard her chuckle over my being in danger as well.

"You are a fucking bitch!" I called up to her as I pulled my claw off of my belt and pulled my self out of the way just as the cryptid rammed into the tree behind where I was.

"No I'm just cruel and cold-hearted like you said." Val said in a rather annoyed tone. The cryptid let out another roar and charged at me again. I dodged a split second in time. "Here is a hint. Don't get hit by my little friend down there." Val said amused with my torment again.

"Shut up I already know that." I said as I used my claw to try and get up on the cryptid only to be thrown off.

"Not gonna work Zak." Val said as she dropped down from her cloud. When she landed the ground rumbled. "Come on buddy." Val said as she walked up to the cryptid. It lashed out and send her flying into a tree, knocking the tree over in the process.

"Serves you right!" I shouted over to her as she stood up. She glared at me and a second later her cloud came down and picked her up.

"Then this serves you right." Val said before she whistled loudly and directed the cryptid in my direction.

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled at her as I ran away from the charging cryptid.

"Serves you right." Val mocked me as I dodged the charging cryptid.

* * *

**Zak an Val just cant seem to stop fighting with each other, even when they are in danger. Val seems to enjoy Zak's pain also. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was really fun to make. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please remember to review for me.**


	6. Trying to be friends

**Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed all the chapters so far. Here is the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review afterwards for me.**

**

* * *

****Val**

This is much more fun than I thought it was going to be. The being thrown into the tree part, not so much, but watching Zak suffer, that's fun. I watched perched up on my cloud as he ran away from the cryptid. "Are you going to try and stop it or do I have to?" I called down to him.

"Like you could." Zak called back as he dodged the cryptid quickly. Ooh I love a challenge. I jumped off of my cloud again and landed on the cryptid. I placed my hand on its head to try and see if I could get through to him. "What are you doing?" Zak asked as I closed my eyes.

"Shut up!" I snarled at him as the cryptid began to calm down. "I don't need Kur powers to get my feelings through to a animal or cryptid. Only my calmness and touch." I stated as I jumped down off of the cryptid. It changed back into a Bunyip and took off.

"Show off." Zak snarled as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Show off." I mocked taking on his tone. "I can do this all day moron." I stated as my cloud came back down and I got back on it.

"Zak!" I heard Mrs. Saturday call from a ways away.

"I'm over here Mom." Zak called to her.

"Ooh Mr. Kur needs his mom for..." I was cut off when something hit me from behind knocking me off of my cloud. "Very funny." I said now angry as I stood up.

"I didn't do anything. I'm right here so how could I hit you from behind?" Zak questioned as I put my mask back on and turned to see who it was.

"You have that claw of your so you could have used that." I said as I waited for something to appear.

"You would have seen me though." Zak pointed out.

"Come on we're going back to your airship." I said as I got back on my cloud. I created a fire whip and turned up the heat to the max on it just in case.

"Are you going to teach me more today?" Zak asked as we started heading towards where his mom called for him.

"Maybe. Let me think about it." I said as I heard something moving with us. I spun around and shot a fireball at it. "I know your back there." I snarled at the follower.

"Val just forget about it. Its probably an animal." Zak said as he kept walking.

"No I would know if it were an animal." I said as I jumped off of my cloud. I created another fireball and tossed it into the area but made sure it wasn't too hot to set the trees on fire. I noticed a snake head right away."Get back." I said as I quickly put myself in front of Zak.

"What?" Zak asked confused.

"Ah so its true." I heard a sickly voice say.

"Rani Naga." Zak hissed as I kept myself between him and the Naga.

"So my servants were true when they said you finally came to guard our master." Rani said as she slithered out into the opening.

"I take it they got out of my whirlpool then." I said with a smirk behind my mask.

"Yes and they came and got me right away. I'm surprised that you finally came. You've had a while to come but you choose to a few day's before his birthday." Rani stated as she slithered up to me.

"They found me, not the other way around." I said as I turned my fists to stone.

"Hmm. There is still the fact that your around which I cant have." Rani said as she looked at my fists.

I pulled back my mask. "Too bad bitch. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said before I spat in her face.

"You insolent little youth! You may have those powers to back you up but that isn't going to protect you for long." Rani said angrily.

"I've been surviving fifteen years with them. I think I'll be fine." I said as I felt my eyes change colors.

"Well I'm taking Kur right now." Rani said as she slithered up to me.

"Over my dead body you mud sucking leech." I said as I put my mask back on and turned my hands to fire. I swung at her head and my flaming fists collided with the side of her head.

"Yeah Val is here to protect me so you aren't taking me anywhere." Zak said as he whipped Rani with the fire whip I taunt him.

"Hey you made a better whip now." I said as I put my arm out in front of him to keep Rani from getting to him. "Now get lost Naga beast." I said with a snarl at Rani.

"Not with out our master." Rani said as two other Naga's came out of the bushes.

"Fine you want a fight?" I asked as I flicked my wrists. "Don't forget this name then." I said before rocks shot up from the earth trapping Rani and her servants in a prison. "I'm Valora and I'm not gonna let you get anywhere near Zak. So I suggest that you just slink back to the grimy hole you slithered out of and never show your face ever again!" I said angrily before I sent her flying into the air with her servants close behind. "Have fun!" I called after her with a cocky smile.

**Zak**

Woah! I didn't know Val could do that! I watched Rani and her servants go flying from the until they were out of sight. "You have got to teach me that." I said as Val created a cloud and got back on it.

"You still have to learn Fire before I can even think about teaching you anything else." Val said simply as she removed her mask.

"Come on at least teach me that." I said as I gave her my best begging eyes. They always work on mom and dad.

"No it would make things harder for you if I did." Val stated as she laid back on her cloud.

"You are so strict for a kid." I said as I began to walk back to the airship. Val floated close behind me.

"Not really. Only with you I'm strict." Val said with a smirk.

"Ooh I feel lucky." I said sarcastically. She hit me with a fire whip. "Quit hitting me!" I snarled at me.

"Stop being a brat and I wouldn't hit..." Val was cut off when I hit her in the head with my claw, sending her flying off of her cloud.

"I'm not the one who started it." I said as I took off running so she couldn't get me. Suddenly I tripped and was sent tumbling into a bush.

I heard Val burst out laughing. "Serves you right!" Val said as she came over to where I was.

"What ever are you going to help me up?" I asked since I was tangled in the bush.

"No." Val said as she got back on a cloud and watched me.

"You are such a bitch to me." I said as I tried to get out of the bush.

"And that's why I won't." Val said as I got out of the bush finally.

"Its true at least." I said with a snarl at her.

"Maybe for you its true but for others it isn't. I'm nice to those who are nice to me. You haven't been nice to me." Val said simply as she looked down at me with angry eyes.

"I was when we first met but you were mean to me." I said as I stood up.

"Well what do you expect since I was being held captive by a cryptid poacher!" Val said as she ignited in flame. I backed away from her a little bit.

"Alright I'm sorry that I'm so mean to you then." I said as I backed into a tree.

Val put her mask back on and floated away from me. "Get yourself fixed up and then we'll try another lesson." Val said before she was out of ear shot.

I followed after her but pulled the leaves out of my hair and brushed the dirt off of my clothes as I did. "Alright then lets start now then." I said as I noticed the airship in the distance.

"Nah." Val said as she laid back on her cloud.

"What? I thought you said we would try and train again?" I said as I stood in front of her.

"I know but you think I'm lazy so I guess we wont." Val said with a yawn.

"Alright I'm sorry I called you lazy." I said as I created a fire whip quickly. "Now can we train?" I asked impatiently.

"Sit down and get rid of that flame whip." Val said as she lowered herself down onto the ground. I dropped the whip and it disappeared.

"Alright now what are you going to teach me then?" I asked as Val got rid of her cloud.

"How to set your whole body on fire." Val said as she caught fire.

"Okay how am I supposed to do that?" I asked as I set my hand on fire.

"Pinpoint your energy for the center of your body, then visualize yourself on fire." Val said as she turned back to normal. I tried what she said and nothing happened. "Its going to take a while to work." Val said as she laid back in the grass.

"Alright." I said not wanting to argue with her. I kept focusing and it took me about an hour before even a sign of it working showed.

"Alright dude you can stop now if you want." Val said through a yawn.

"No I'm going to get this." I said as I kept focusing. I tried for a little longer until it finally worked. "Ha I got it!" I said with a grin at Val.

"Good for you." Val said as she caught fire in a split second. "Now you just have to practice so you can do it as fast as me." Val said with a smirk.

"I know." I said as I heard mom calling me.

"Zak where are you?" Mom called from the airship most likely.

"Come on lets go back before your parents have a panic attack." Val said as she started to walk back towards the airship.

"Alright." I said as I started to follow. I sped up to try and beat her.

"You aren't going to beat me in any race Zak." Val said as she sped up as well.

"We'll see about that." I said as I started running. Soon after Val sped fast on her cloud.

"Told you!" Val said now way ahead of me.

"Cheater!" I called after as I got out of the trees and saw her waiting by the airship.

"I told you that if you challenged me at a race you would lose." Val said as I walked over to her.

"That's because you used a cloud to get way ahead when I don't know how to make one yet." I said as she got off of her cloud.

"You didn't say I couldn't so I took the advantage that you gave me. Your loss and you won't be learning how to make one anytime soon." Val stated quickly.

"Why?" I asked as we went inside.

"Because air is the hardest of the elements for you to learn." Val said as she created another cloud and jumped up on it.

"Will I be able to fly?" I asked curious now about it.

"On a cloud like I do yeah but otherwise no." Val said as we walked into the living room.

"Zak did you find the cryptid?" Mom asked me as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah mom. Val helped me though." I said as Val stayed on her cloud.

"Good. Are you two hungry?" Dad asked us as he came into the room.

"I'm starving." I said as I got up.

"Sorry but I don't eat meat or animal products. That and I prefer to go out and get my own food." Val said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Fine then try something that doesn't have meat." I said as I grabbed a loaf of bread off of the fridge and put it on the counter.

"Zak did you not here me?" Val said as she got rid of her cloud.

"I heard you but trust me. What I'm making doesn't have meat in it." I said as I grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Val asked as she watched me make a sandwich with all the ingredients.

"I'm making my sandwich." I said as I noticed her watching carefully out of the corner of my eye. "Hey you know we're actually getting along now." I pointed out as I put the last piece of bread on top of my sandwich.

"Yeah I noticed. How in hell are you going to eat that whole thing?" Val asked me as I chuckled over how amazed she was.

"Its easy." I said as I picked up my sandwich. "Want one?" I asked before I took a bite out of it.

"No thanks. That just looks plane unhealthy." Val said as I took a big bite from my sandwich.

"Not really. There is some stuff in here that is healthy like the banana's and peanut butter are technically still healthy." I said pealing some of the bread back to show her.

"Blegh. I'd prefer my food supply over that any day." Val said obviously disgusted. "It keeps me in shape at least, well not that you could see with all of this stuff on me." Val said pushing her cape aside for a moment.

"Try taking all that stuff off for once." I said before I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"You would want that." Val said as she created a could and got up on it.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant and you know it." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Boy its easy to mess with you." Val said with a smirk as she moved her cloud beside the table to talk with me more.

"What ever." I said going back to my sandwich.

"Ooh a typical teen I see." Val said with a grin at me. "You like to act out, try and be a bad boy to your parents." Val said like she was a therapist.

"Okay stop if your trying to be funny because its not working." I said as Val twirled her mask around on her hand.

"I'm stating clear facts here. I've read about your type before during my studies back before that prick Delano captured me." Val said with a snarl.

"Alright stop talking about Delano if it upsets you so much." I said as her eyes changed to red. "You wanna explain to me why your eyes change color like that on their own?" I asked before I took another big bite out of my sandwich.

"They change in accordance to my feelings or to my command. "Red is for anger in case you didn't know." Val said pointing to her eyes.

"What are the others?" I asked curious now to what each one meant.

"Black is furious but you haven't seen that yet. I mean furious as in ready to kill someone furious." Val said as her eyes changed to black.

"Woah don't hit me I didn't do anything." I said moving away from her.

"I did that idiot." Val said as her eyes changed to sky blue. "Sky blue is for calm and relaxed." Val said as I finished eating and turned to face her directly.

"I doubt that they are ever sky blue then." I said with a smirk at her.

"I'm usually calm and relaxed when in nature actually." Val said as her eyes changed to gold. "Gold is for devious. If you see this then you know something is going to happen." Val said with an evil smirk at me.

"Good to know." I said as I backed away a little from her. Her eyes changed to violet.

"Violet is my normal eye color actually. Not much to be said about it." Val said simply. Her eyes then changed to emerald green.

"What's emerald?" I asked as Val rubbed her eyes.

"I have to change my eyes physically to green since I've never experienced the emotion that they are linked to. Emerald stands for jealousy." Val said which I got a chuckle out of it.

"Yeah I doubt that they have never been Emerald before." I said with a chuckle. Val's eyes turned red. "Sorry." I said quickly.

"You better be." Val said as her eyes changed to yellow. "Yellow is for nervous. I'm never nervous though. I'm pretty laid back most of the time." Val said as her eyes changed to deep blue.

"What's deep blue stand for?" I asked as Fisk came into the room.

"Sadness but I very rarely feel that anymore. I mean what do I have to be sad about." Val said with a chuckle. Her eyes changed to gray next.

"What's gray?" I asked as Fisk sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Scared which I never feel. I have nothing to fear. I can burn anything to a crisp if it threatens me." Val said with an evil chuckle.

"Okay remind me not to scare her ever Fisk." I said as I turned to Fisk.

"Like you could." Val said as her eyes changed to white. "White stands for happy." Val said simply.

"I've never seen them white." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"That's because technically my natural eye color is neutral." Val said before her eyes changed to maroon

"What's that one?" I asked wondering if it was another anger one.

"Passion. As in like I have a passion for the earth." Val said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is this irritating your eyes?" I asked as she stopped rubbing her eyes.

"No I'm fine." Val said before her eyes changed to pink. "Do I even need to explain this one or do you get it?" Val asked as I wondered what it meant.

"What does pink stand for." I asked curious now.

"I never have had my eyes change to pink before because they stand for deep care for someone. What you feel for Wadi is an example. I will never have my eyes change to pink on their own though." Val said simply. Her eyes then changed to Neon.

"Is neon another way of saying your jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"No neon means I'm confident." Val said with a smirk right back at me. "Oh and I didn't make them change to that, they did that because of the fact that I am confident that I will never experience what you feel for Wadi. I think its a waste of time." Val said before she fell back onto her cloud.

"Wow Val you are very stupid to think that would never happen. Its going to happen even if you don't want it to." I said as Fisk started snickering. "What?" I asked Fisk as he stood up.

"Nothing." Fisk said before he left the room.

"I can control myself to keep that from happening." Val said as she sat up.

"Uh huh. Okay." I said with a smirk. "Your fifteen, a teenager. So it isn't going to be long until it happens to you." I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Not gonna happen." Val said before she started to float away from me.

"Okay." I said as I started to walk out of the room and head for my bedroom.

**Val**

Ha! Like I'm ever going to experience the evil emotion that is love. Its a waste of time and energy. I still don't understand why Zak feels it for Wadi. He is Kur after all, not a human. Maybe its a universal thing. "What am I talking about universal. Its a human thing." I said to myself as I floated into the room Zak is letting me use. I floated above the bed and the cloud dropped me then vanished.

"Hey Val are you still wondering about that feelings thing you and Zak were talking bout?" Fisk asked as he came into the room.

"I don't get it." I said as I sat up. "Neither Zak or myself are human and yet he feels love and care for a human girl. Its not natural. Its a human emotion isn't it?" I questioned the Lemurian.

"I don't know. I think it would be a universal thing since cryptids and animals feel love too." Fisk said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"You have a point. I didn't think of that." I said as I put my mask on the bed. "I'm still not going to feel such an emotion though." I said as I laid back in the bed and put my arms behind my head.

"Well you really have no say in that either Val. Its just something that happens." Fisk said as I looked up at him.

"But I can control my emotions and body to my whim. I have a say in what I feel or not. Why am I staying on this subject so long." I said as I sat up.

"I don't know. You are the one who brought it up to me." Fisk said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"No I wasn't. You were the one who did." I said before Fisk walked out of the room.

"Okay." Fisk said simply before he shut the door. Wow he is just like Zak I think.

**Zak**

The rest of the day went by quickly and then before bed I decided to go see Val. I knocked on her door lightly. "Val?" I questioned as I opened the door. I saw her laying down on the bed asleep. "Damn. Now I won't know what tomorrow's lesson will be." I mumbled to myself so I wouldn't wake her.

"I'm not asleep." Val said as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"What you were just faking?" I questioned as she jumped off of the bed.

"Maybe. I'm not telling you what tomorrow's lesson is going to be. You'll have to wait until then to find out." Val said as I noticed her eyes were deep blue.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Val asked as I sat down next to her.

"Your eyes are deep blue and you told me that means your sad." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Nothings wrong with me. I changed them to that on my own." Val said as she looked away from me.

"Uh huh you know you're a terrible liar right." I said as she looked back at me. "Come on we are friends." I said with a smile at her.

"I barely know you though. I am only here to teach and protect you Zak." Val said as her eyes changed to violet again.

"You changed your eyes that time. Come on tell me what's wrong or I'm not leaving." I said with an evil grin at her.

"You know I can just vanish and not have to deal with you." Val said as she scooted away from me.

"I'm still going to find you and pester you until you tell me what's up." I said keeping my evil grin on her. "Come on tell me." I said as I moved closer to her.

"Back away I don't want you that close to me." Val said moving away from me again.

"Tell me then." I said as I pinned her down.

"Get off of me you little freak!" Val shrieked as she tried to get free.

"Tell me then I'll get off of you." I said with a smirk.

"It is none of your business. Its just personal matters." Val said as she turned into water and got away from me.

"Cheater you cant do that!" I said as she dripped down onto the floor and then turned back to normal.

"Too bad now leave." Val said as she indicated the door.

"Hey I'm Kur and you have to listen to me so I want you to tell me what's wrong. I don't care if it is personal matters I want us to be friends and friends tell each other if something is wrong." I explained to her as I stood up off of the bed.

Val sighed and rubbed her temples. "Its got to do with when I was still with Delano okay. There I told you now leave." Val said as she sat back down on the bed.

"What about then? We got you out of there at least." I said as I looked at Val. She put her mask back on and started pushing me out of the room.

"I'm not telling you anything else Zak. You're pushing boundaries as it is." Val said as she tried to push me through the door but I grabbed onto the door frame.

"Val I'll control you and make you tell me if I have to." I said as I caught her eyes again. They were blood red.

"You cant control me. I'm too strong for you." Val said as she got me through the door finally. I grabbed my claw and started controlling her.

"What was that about not being able to control you?" I questioned with a smirk as I made her go into the room and sit down on the bed. I sat down next to her. "Alright now tell me why your so upset about Delano when you aren't even around him anymore." I said as I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes had changed to black now.

"Fuck...off." Val struggled to say while under my control.

"That's not what I was looking for out of you Val. Come on you can tell me. I wont make fun of you or anything. I'm your friend." I said as I dropped my control enough for her to be able to talk on her own.

"Its painful enough having the memories in my mind. I don't need some idiot boy who I am stuck with trying to make me tell the whole world about them." Val snarled at me as her hand ignited in flame.

"I'm not making you blab it to the whole world I'm trying to find out so I can at least understand you better and we could be friends but you wont help me by trying to be friends with me." I said as I dropped my control completely.

"I'm not telling so just give up." Val said as she looked away from me.

"Val please." I said as I noticed her hand wasn't on fire anymore.

* * *

**What is Val keeping from Zak? Is he going to get her to tell him what's upsetting her? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is coming as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please rmember to review.**


	7. Bad past

**Hey all of you amazing readers! Thanks for the reviews. I saw that some of you were guessing something about Val and Zak in them. I'm not saying anything instead you have to keep reading. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards for me.**

**

* * *

****Val**

I'm really getting tired of this annoying kid. He needs to learn to keep out of my business. "No now leave." I said angrily as I glared at him with pure hatred in my eyes.

"Fine. Be that way Val." Zak said as he stood up and walked for the door. "I was trying to be your friend though and friends tell each other if something is bothering them." Zak said as he stopped at the door.

"Well what's bothering me isn't something I'm just going to blab to anyone." I said as I felt my eyes change back to deep blue.

"Val I'm your friend though. I won't so anything to make things worse." Zak said as he tried to look me in the eyes. I changed my eyes to black quickly to try and get him to leave. "I know you did that one Val." Zak said with a smile at me. I frowned behind my mask at him.

"I did not do that one. You are really starting to piss..." I stopped when Zak moved my mask away. "What are you doing?" I asked confused now.

"Val you cant fool me. Tell me what's wrong or I'm not leaving." Zak said as he locked his eyes on mine.

"Then I won't teach you anything else." I said with a smirk at him.

"Fine. Just tell me whats wrong." Zak said which shocked me. He really would give up learning the elements just to try and find out whats wrong with me?

"You're lying. You wouldn't give up learning from me just to find out what's wrong with me right now." I said as I tried to put my mask back on. Zak grabbed it from me though.

"Yeah I would. Now tell me." Zak said as he put my mask on his other side so I couldn't get it.

I sighed deeply. "Close the door first." I said pointing to the door. Zak did as told and came back over to me.

"Alright now spill." Zak said as I looked down at the floor. I could feel myself beginning to go distant at the memories of my time back at Delano's. "Val?" Zak questioned as I closed my eyes. I grabbed his wrists and began transmitting my feelings to him like I do with the animals.

"The animals aren't the only ones who I can do this to." I said as I opened my eyes. Zak looked shocked with me.

"I didn't know you were that upset." Zak said and I could hear the sorrow in his tone.

"You don't know what happened back when I was still in Delano's circus slash showdown." I said simply as I looked away from him.

"Well tell me. It would help you feel better." Zak said comfortingly to me as I reached over and grabbed my mask from him.

"Zak go to bed." I said seriously to him hoping he would listen this time.

"Not until you tell me about what happened." Zak said as I felt myself starting to get mad with him for his persistence.

"Its painful enough with the memories. I'm not going to resurface them for someone who will probably blab them to everyone he sees." I snapped at him.

"I'm not going to. It will stay between you and I." Zak said as he took my mask back and this time tossed it to the end of the bed.

I gave him a death glare. I sighed then in defeat when he was unaffected. "Fine. You don't know what Delano did to myself and the cryptids that he was holding captive." I started as I looked away from Zak.

"He had you guys fight against your wills with each other. I remember that part." Zak said as I cringed just at the mention of it.

"Not just that." I said quietly.

"Then what did he do?" Zak asked and I could hear the concern in his tone.

"Behind the scenes of the whole circus and battle thing things were much different. He tortured the other cryptids, starved them, abused them, anything he thought of pretty much." I said as I bit my lower lip just at the memory.

"What about you?" Zak asked as I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"He kept me under lock and key because of my powers. That was what those cufflinks were for actually. Not just the mind control factor. They neutralized my powers and he made me watch him abuse and hurt the other cryptids that he had there." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"That son of a..." I cut him off.

"I tried as hard as I could to stop him from abusing the cryptids. I cant stand to watch an animal be wrongfully abused." I continued as I felt a tear try to form in my eye but stopped it. I haven't cried in years and I'm not going to any time soon.

"I know what you mean." Zak said obviously upset for me.

"He did other things to me than he did to the cryptids though." I said cringing at the thought.

"What did he do?" Zak asked as I kept my eyes on the floor.

"He would abuse me much worse than the cryptids because I had the ability to fight back against him." I said as my anger started to grow inside of me again at the thought. "He would strike me, use his control over the cryptids with his mind control stuff to have them attack me, anything he thought of, he would try it and I couldn't fight back because of the cufflinks." I said as I clenched my fists together in anger.

"Do you have scars from it?" Zak asked me cautiously.

"No. I don't have any physical scars if that's what you mean. I can heal myself easily. I do have the mental scars though." I said as I unclenched my fists.

"What else did he do to you?" Zak asked as I looked away from the floor.

I shook my head slightly. "He would make me use my powers to his advantage. Not just the circus show. Sometimes he would make me hurt the cryptids when I was under his control. Like during the show only behind the scenes when they weren't being controlled." I said as I cringed again at the thought.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch." Zak said angrily which I just ignored it.

"I tried to escape on multiple occasions which always were a failure since I didn't have my powers to aid me." I said as I turned my hand to stone. "Then Delano would punish me." I said as I felt my eyes try to tear up again but stopped them from it.

"If I ever see Delano ever again I'll kill him." Zak said angrily which I chuckled at.

"You don't know how strong Delano can be Zak." I said simply. "Delano would punish me differently each time." I said as I looked away from him. "It was like he had a list of punishments all ready made for me." I said sadly but quickly tried to hide it.

"He didn't do anything like...really bad did he?" Zak asked me hesitantly.

"If you are referring to sexually abusing me then no he didn't. I may have not been able to do anything to stop him from the beatings but I did with that." I said as I kept my eyes away from him.

"Good." Zak said with a sigh and I looked at him then. "Because if he did do that to you then I would have light him on fire and watched him burn alive." Zak said with a grin at me. I chuckled at this.

"That's a nice gesture but I think he is burned enough with the beating I gave him after you all freed me." I said as I felt my eyes change.

"See now your happy." Zak said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Because of that gesture." I said with a smile.

"So how did he get you in the first place? Did he kidnap you from your family or something?" Zak asked as my smile vanished from my face.

"Go to bed Zak. Its late and you need to sleep for tomorrow's lesson." I said as I stood up.

"Fine then your telling me tomorrow." Zak said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Night Val." Zak said as he opened the door.

"Night." I said before he left. I closed the door after he left and went to bed.

**Zak**

I didn't know that Val had that bad of a past when with Delano. Its no wonder she has such a bad attitude. I went back to my room and tried to sleep but couldn't. "Man I cant get that out of my mind now." I said to myself as I sat up and threw off my covers.

"What's the matter?" Fisk asked as he came into my room.

"Nothing I just cant stop thinking about the things Val told me." I said as I leaned against my headboard on my bed.

"What did she tell you?" Fisk asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Sorry Fisk but she doesn't want me telling anyone else about it." I said with a yawn.

"Why? Did she tell you something really important?" Fisk asked as I laid back down.

"Sort of. Sorry but she doesn't want me telling anyone else Fisk. I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Night." I said as Fisk walked for the door. I fell asleep quickly luckily.

"Wake up!" Val shouted the next morning and this time I didn't fall out of my bed.

"Stop doing this every morning." I snarled as I pulled my covers over my head.

"Its too much fun to pass up." Val said as she pulled my covers off. I quickly flipped over onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow.

"Let me sleep a little longer." I said with a yawn.

"Don't you want to learn some more moves with fire?" Val asked as she came beside my bed.

"Yeah but it took me a while to get to bed last night." I said as I turned onto my side so she couldn't see my morning wood.

"Well get up and you can take a nap later." Val said and a second later I heard the door close. I rolled over onto my back and got up. I got dressed quickly and then went to find Val.

"Alright I'm up so lets learn." I said as I found Val in the living room with Fisk.

"We cant work inside today, unless you want to set the ship on fire." Val said with a smirk at me.

"Well we are still in Yellowstone so we can go outside." I suggested as Val stood up from the couch.

"Alright then lets go." Val said as she started to walk out of the room. We got outside quickly and Val laid down in the grass.

"Alright what are you going to teach me?" I asked as Val created a ball of fire in her hand.

"How to create a jet of fire." Val said as fire shot out from her hand.

"Not how to make a ball of fire?" I questioned as she made a ball and continued playing with it.

"No this is just a stress reliever I think. Although if you change the temperature enough it could set a forest on fire." Val said as she sat up.

"Then be careful not to set Yellowstone on fire." I said indicating the trees.

"I'm not stupid. I could put the fire out quickly with my water powers." Val said as she stood up.

"Alright now are you going to teach me this?" I asked as I ignited my hand in flames. We started training and a few hours later I learned how to create a jet of flame. "Why don't you just call this a flamethrower?" I questioned as I shot flame past Val.

"Because I don't really care for nicknaming my moves." Val said as she shot a flame jet right past me as well.

"Fine then I'm nicknaming it the flamethrower." I said with a smirk. "What now then?" I asked as I sat down in the grass.

"I'm going to teach you how to control the heat of your flame. That way you don't accidentally burn someone." Val said as she created a cloud and jumped up on it.

"Alright how do I do that then?" I asked as I played with the flame in my hand.

"Just concentrate on the flame and then think of how hot you want the flame." Val said simply as she created a blue flame. "If its blue then its as hot as it can go." Val said as she got rid of the flame.

"Alright." I said as I started trying to change the temperature of my flame. A second later it turned blue.

"There you go. Now be careful with that." Val said as I played with the blue flame.

"I will. I'm not an idiot." I said as I tossed the flame from hand to hand.

"I'd beg to differ on that." Val said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny." I said as I got rid of the flame. "When are we going to start on a different element?" I asked as I looked up at Val on her cloud.

"Not for a few more days. I still have a few more things to teach you in the Flame department." Val said as she jumped off of her cloud. I noticed her eyes were gold. What was gold again?

"Like what?" I asked still trying to remember what gold was.

"Like..." Val stopped and threw a ball of flame at me. It hit me in the chest and sent me flying. "That! Didn't I tell you to be careful if my eyes were gold." Val said as she started laughing.

"I forgot what it meant." I said as I sat up. I looked at my chest and there was no burn mark. "You made the flame cold didn't you?" I asked as I stood up and walked back over to her. She was still laughing.

"Yeah. I wouldn't hit you with a hot flame. That would be dangerous." Val said as she started to calm down.

"Which is why I thought you would have used a hot flame." I said as I sat down.

"I'm supposed to protect you idiot. Not set you on fire." Val said as she created a cloud and jumped up on it. I created a flame whip behind my back and quickly whipped it at Val. She caught it a inch from her skin. "You cant get the master." Val said as she dropped the whip.

"Show off." I said as I got rid of the whip.

"No I'm just smart thanks to my studies and training." Val said as she fell back on her cloud.

"Hey I just remembered you have to tell me how you ended up in Delano's circus thing in the first place." I said as I stood up.

"No I don't." Val said simply as she tried to float away.

"Val you told me everything else about what happened now its time to tell me how you ended up there in the first place." I said as I stood in front of the cloud.

Val sighed and jumped off of her cloud. It disappeared quickly. "Come on lets go into the forest at least." Val said as she started to walk for the trees.

"Alright and then your telling me." I said as I followed after her.

"Whatever." Val said as she walked into the trees. I stayed close behind.

"Alright now spill." I said as I sat down up against a tree.

**Val**

He just cant stand not knowing about my past it seems. I created a cloud and sat down on it. "No Delano technically didn't kidnap me. Who would he have had to kidnap me from for one." I started off as I placed my mask beside my on my cloud.

"Your family for one." Zak said as he looked me in the eyes.

"What family is what I'm getting at Zak. I don't have a family. I never have. I was with an orphanage up until I was eight." I said sort of proud of that fact because I was able to survive on my own even back then.

"What?" Zak asked sort of shocked over that little fact I gave him.

"Even when I was eight I had my powers. Since the day I was born I was able to use them actually. I was able to survive on my own since then because I had my powers to help me survive." I explained clearly to him.

"Alright I got that but how did you survive. Your powers are only elements." Zak said as I rubbed my temples from frustration.

"Zak I don't just have element powers. I have one other that I'm not going to show you yet." I said simply. "I had my ways of surviving and it worked out for me. I mean, I'm still here ain't I." I said spreading my arms out.

"Yeah but how did Delano capture you then?" Zak asked as I folded my arms in front of me.

"He caught me one day when I was walking around LA." I said like it was nothing big. "I tried to get away but he used a few cryptids he had to bring me down." I said remembering the events.

"And no one noticed?" Zak asked obviously surprised.

"Its LA. People probably thought it was just a street act." I said as I looked out towards the trees.

"Did you use your powers to try and get away?" Zak asked me as I yawned.

"Yeah or what I could with out causing a scene. That was why he decided to take me with him." I said as I ignited my hand in flame.

"Was this before he started his circus/ battle thing?" Zak asked me as I lowered myself to the ground on my cloud.

"Yeah he was still looking for more cryptids for the circus then." I said as I cracked my knuckles. "I was the final addition to his circus though." I said as I felt my eyes change colors again.

"I'm sorry that you were even captured in the first place." Zak said as he stood up.

"Hey don't be. It made me stronger in a way I guess. Also it wasn't your fault it happened." I said as I rose up off the ground with my cloud.

"Well at least you aren't still stuck at Delano's circus anymore." Zak said with a smile at me.

"Yeah and the cryptids are free from him. What did you guys do with him anyways?" I asked curious as to where he is now.

"He's in prison for a very long time is what I'll say." Zak said which got a chuckle out of me.

"Good! That son of a bitch deserves to be put in prison then when he dies he'll burn in hell for eternity." I said as my hand caught fire again. I quickly got rid of the flame.

"You can get graphic with your descriptions of pain." Zak said as I got off of my cloud and it disappeared.

"I know." I said simply as I started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" Zak asked as he followed after me.

"Just for a walk. What are you going to follow me now?" I asked as I put my mask back on.

"What do you want me to?" Zak asked with a smirk. I shoved him and he fell into a bush.

"I'm not like that Zak." I said as I kept walking while he tried to get out of the bush.

**Zak**

I struggled a few minutes until I got out of the bush. "That wasn't funny." I called after Val knowing she was still close enough to hear me.

"Yes it was." Val called back.

"I'm going back to the airship then." I said as I brushed the dirt off of my clothes. I started walking only to trip and fall into another bush.

"Ha! You are too easily tripped up!" Val said as she hung upside down from a tree branch.

"How did you get over here so quickly?" I asked as I crawled out of the bush.

"Hello? I have a cloud to use." Val said as she dropped off of the branch she was hanging from.

"Well it wasn't funny." I said as I brushed the dirt off of my clothes again and got what leaves were in my hair again out.

"It was so funny. I find tormenting you very funny because of the reaction it gets." Val said and I bet she is smirking behind that mask.

"You just think its funny because you like me." I said with a smirk at her.

Val burst out laughing and ended up falling backwards onto the ground. "Wow! Boy you should be a comedian!" Val said as she continued laughing.

"Alright stop laughing!" I commanded her but she didn't listen. She just kept laughing. "Val shut the hell up!" I said angry with her now.

"Oh...my sides hurt." Val said still laughing a little as she started to rise up off of the ground on a cloud.

"I'm going back to the airship now." I said as I turned my back to her and started walking.

"Your mad now because I don't harbor feelings for you." Val said as she floated up next to me.

"No I'm mad because your making such a joke out of it. I'm glad you don't." I said keeping my eyes off of her. Val chuckled.

"Aww Zak Saturday AKA Kur has a crush on his teacher." Val said as she continued to follow me.

"Hell no!" I blurted out quickly. "I would never feel that way about you even if my life depended on it. That's just sick." I spat angrily. I sped up to get back to the airship.

"Yeah you are a horrible liar." Val said as she followed close behind me.

"I'm not lying. I like Wadi still. Not you. I'll never in a million years feel that way about you." I said angrily as I walked up to the airship.

"Good because I'm not here for that. I'm here to teach..." Val stopped when we heard a wolf howl. "Gotta go." Val said quickly as she took off towards the forest again.

"Good she's gone." I said to myself as I walked into the airship.

**Val**

Zak is too easily angered. Its really fun actually. I floated far enough away until I knew that the airship was not in sight. I then hopped off of my cloud and took my mask off. I hid my mask with my cape inside a hollow tree and then continued on. I quickly was greeted by a pack of wolves. "Hello again guys." I said as I patted the alpha wolf on the head. I then began to change into my wolf form.

"Valora! Its been so long since we've seen you." The Alpha wolf greeted me.

"I know Tama. Where is Shima?" I questioned him as I looked around for his mate.

"At the den with the pups. Why have you waited so long to return Valora?" Tama asked me as we sat down.

"I'm very sorry its been so long. I was being held captive by a very evil man. I'm here with friends now actually." I said as I nodded my head back in the direction of the airship.

"Really? Do they know of your abilities?" Tama asked as we started to walk.

"They know of my elemental abilities Tama. Not my ability to change into what ever I want. I am teaching a boy named Zak right now how to control the elements as a matter of fact." I said as the pack followed us.

"Is this boy the Kur that you spoke of having to protect last time?" Tama questioned me as we stopped beside a river for a drink.

"Yes Tama. Zak is Kur. I'm protecting him and teaching him right now. I figured if I taught him to use the elements then I wouldn't have to be around to protect him." I said as I lapped up some of the water.

"Good. Are you going to alert them of your shape shifting abilities soon though?" Tama asked me as we laid down next to the river to talk.

"I may but not any time soon. I don't quiet have trust in them yet." I said with a big yawn.

"If you are teaching this Zak how to use the elements then are you going to teach him to shape shift?" Tama asked as I laid my head down on my paws.

"I doubt that I can Tama. The only way I am teaching him to use the elements right now is by having him use the pendants for extra support." I explained to him as the rest of the pack trotted off.

"I should get going to continue our hunt. There has been less food recently for some reason. We need to keep the pups well fed. Hows about you drop by the den tonight Valora." Tama suggested as we stood up.

"I may do that Tama. Is it still at the same spot?" I questioned him.

"Yes it is. Shima would be overjoyed to see you again Valora." Tama said as I felt my eyes change again to white.

"I will try my hardest to visit tonight then Tama. I'll see you later." I said before he ran off after his pack. I took off back the way I had came and quickly retrieved my cape and mask from from their place in the hallow tree. I started trotting back with them in my mouth until I heard Fiskerton.

"Maybe she went to see the sights here." I heard Fiskerton say as I hid inside a bush and looked out towards the airship. Fisk and Zak were outside talking.

"Maybe. I wanted to see if she would teach me another fire move today though." Zak said to Fisk as I got an idea. I dropped my mask and cape just outside of the bush and started to sneak out of my hiding place.

"When are you two going to start on something else like water?" Fisk asked Zak as I stopped and lowered my front end to prepare myself to pounce.

"I don't know." Zak said as he rubbed the back of his head. I let out a loud growl and they looked at me. "Oh shit!" Zak said as he and Fisk started to back up. I pounced and they fell back on the ground. I showed my teeth to them as I growled at them.

"Zak try your fire stuff!" Fisk said as he backed away from me. I turned to Zak and snapped at him like I was going to bite him.

Zak created a fire whip and tried to hit me but I jumped out of the way quickly. "That thing is too fast." Zak said as he tried again. I dodged with ease and ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. "Fisk get it off!" Zak yelled as I sat down on him.

"No! I don't want to get bit. It looks like it has rabies!" Fisk complained as Zak tried to push me off. I jumped off when I felt him burn me with a flame he had in his hand. I yelped and took off for the bushes, snickering quietly to myself at the same time.

"Where the hell is Val? She should be here protecting me from stuff like that!" Zak said as I watched him get up from the ground.

"I don't know where she is." Fisk said as Zak walked back over to him.

"Hey at least I didn't hurt him." I said to myself as I watched them go back inside. That was more fun than I could have imagined.

* * *

**Val just cant stop pranking Zak. They are getting along better now though. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please remember to review for me.**


	8. Visits to the forest

**Greeating readers! I want to inform you all that soon I am going to be leavng for a two week vacation. During that time I will not be posting any more chapters but until then I will work quickly. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review for me afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Zak**

What the hell was with the Wolf attacking me? I thought that Val said they wouldn't attack me unless she gave the command. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in." I said not moving from my place on my bed.

"Have fun while I was gone?" Val asked as she walked in.

"Describe fun since one of your wolves attacked me!" I snapped at her. "We didn't even do anything and it just attacked Fisk and I!" I said angrily as I sat up.

"You had to have done something otherwise it wouldn't have attacked." Val said as she leaned against my door.

"We didn't! We were just talking and out of nowhere it attacked Fisk and I." I said as I stood up.

"Were you talking about something to do with me because my wolves can be pretty protective." Val said and I could tell by her tone she was amused.

"I was talking to Fisk about our training and the Wolf just attacked me." I said as Val took her mask off.

Val chuckled lightly. "My wolves can be so protective of me sometimes." Val said obviously amused with my anger over the fact.

"It wasn't funny." I said angrily.

"I think it was." Val said with a smirk at me.

"Where were you during this? Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" I questioned her as I sat back down on my bed.

"I was going for a walk through the woods. I didn't see any of the wolves out either." Val said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." I said as I laid back in my bed.

"Oh stop bitching. It didn't bite you it looks like." Val said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"It looked ready to." I said as I sat back up. "It was growling and showing its teeth at Fisk and I and actually snapped at me once." I said as Val rolled her eyes at me. "I got rid of it by burning it though." I said as I ignited my hand in flames.

"Yeah I figured that. You wouldn't know any other way to get rid of a wolf." Val said as I extinguished the flame.

"Yeah I would have. I wouldn't have had to deal with it though if my protector was there." I said irritated with her.

"Hey I cant be here to protect you from everything." Val said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"You made it sound like you would be here to though." I said as I stood up.

"Wow Kur needs his protector for everything it seems." Val said as she threw her arms up in the air. "I'm not going to babysit you for the rest of your natural life Zak." Val said as she put her mask back on.

"Val get out." I said indicating the door.

"Gladly." Val said as she walked out of my room, slamming the door in the process.

"God she is annoying." I said to myself as I laid back down in my bed.

"Zak its time for dinner." Mom said from outside my door.

"Alright mom I'm coming." I said as I stood up. I went and ate dinner and as always Val wasn't there. I'm glad she wasn't actually. I really don't want to talk with her right now.

"Zak have you seen Val?" Fisk asked me as I turned onto my hallway.

"Check her room. I haven't seen her since I talked to her about the wolf attack." I said as I walked into my room.

"I already checked her room. She isn't on the airship at all I think." Fisk said as I heard a wolf howl outside.

"She probably went to thank that wolf for attacking me." I said as I laid down in my bed.

"Zak you can be really mean to her sometimes." Fisk said before he left my room.

"What? I'm not the mean one! Its Val who is!" I called after him. She is the one who started it anyways.

"You know you shouldn't yell in the house." Val said as she appeared at the end of my bed.

"Don't do that." I said as I sat up.

"Do what? Use my powers to eavesdrop on you bad mouthing your teacher?" Val questioned me with irritation obvious in her tone.

"Val get out of my room." I said indicating the door for her.

"Then quit bad mouthing me. I'm not going to teach you anything else if you keep it up." Val said with a snarl as she pulled her mask off. Her eyes were blood red.

"Well stop being such a bitch to me for once and I wouldn't keep bad mouthing you." I retorted as I stood up.

"Its called being a good teacher. The stricter I am with you the harder you work in case you haven't noticed that yet." Val said angrily as her eyes changed to black.

"Yeah well I'll work harder if you don't be so strict and mean to me." I said as Val's hands turned to stone.

"Oh yeah right you would. I'm not stupid Zak." Val retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Get out Val. I'm done talking to you." I said pointing to the door.

"Good because I'm done training you then." Val said as she walked over to my window instead.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she opened my window.

"This." Val said as she jumped out of the window. I ran over and saw her land on all fours on the ground and then she took off running for the woods.

"She'll be back." I said to myself as I leaned against the window.

**Val**

I ran a ways away from the airship and then quickly hid my mask and cape. "Too easy." I said to myself as I started to change into my wolf form. I knew that getting him mad enough would make him not care if I was or wasn't there. Now I got as long as I want to go hang out with the pack. I ran fast to the den. "Tama are you guys here?" I called into the den.

"Valora! We're delighted to see you decided to come after all." Tama said as he greeted me at the entrance of the den.

"I caused a little fight with Zak so I have as long as I want." I said happily as I trotted into the den with Tama.

"What did you do?" Tama asked as he walked beside me.

"Oh just a random fight to get him to leave me alone for the night. Then I jumped out of the window." I said with a chuckle.

"Good plan then. Shima is nursing the pups right now. Come on and I'll take you to her." Tama said as he led the way.

"So did the hunt go well then?" I asked as he led me inside.

"Yes there was much more food tonight for us." Tama said proudly.

"Good. I wouldn't want you all to go hungry." I said as he stopped and indicated that Shima was ready to see me. I trotted in. "Good evening Shima." I said as I sat down.

"Valora! So Tama was telling the truth when he said you were stopping by." Shima said as she looked up at me from the litter of pups she was nursing. Shima has a beautiful coat of pure white fur. I still prefer my darker fur though so I don't stick out in the woods.

"Yes I'm here with technically friends." I said as I laid down.

"Technically? Who are you here with Valora?" Shima asked as I looked at the pups.

"Well I am here with a family that rescued me from this man who was holding me captive. Also surprisingly the son of the two parents is Kur so I have to protect and teach him. Or did teach him." I said irritated at the last part.

"What is the matter? Was there a fight?" Shima questioned me as I looked her in the eyes.

"Well yes and no. I started one to be able to get away from there tonight to come here and then he is throwing a fit saying I'm supposed to be there to protect him from everything, not let him get mauled by wolves which was actually me." I said with a smirk.

"They don't know about your power to change your body to anything I take it?" Shima asked as I sat up.

"No they do not and I'm not telling them until I can fully trust them." I said through a yawn.

"Well good. You shouldn't reveal all of your secrets until you know how things are going to work out on your relationship with... what was his name? I don't think you told me." Shima said as I heard the rest of the pack return.

"Zak, Shima. We fight most of the time, yes, but I find it fun as a matter of fact. You know me. I like a challenge and Zak is making my work a challenge." I said with a chuckle. Shima chuckled at me. "What?" I questioned.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" Shima questioned which shocked me.

"What? No! Zak is Kur, Shima. I don't have feelings for Kur. Also he is really irritating most of the time." I said and I laid down and put my head on my paws.

"I take it you are still rejecting the feelings of love then by this." Shima said with amusement in her tone.

"I told you all I would never feel it. I meant that when I said it." I said as I felt my eyes change to neon for my confidence.

"That isn't going to last very much longer though Valora. You know as well as I that being that you are a teenager now you are going to start looking for a mate." Shima said which I replied with a chuckle.

"Well even if I do it isn't going to be Zak." I said as a few wolves came into the room to help nurse the pups with Shima.

"I'm sorry Valora but we have to take care of the pups now so I'll see you later." Shima said as I stood up from my spot.

"I'll see about coming back more often Shima. Good night." I said before I left the room.

"So how did your talk with Shima go?" Tama asked me as I meet him at the entrance to the den.

"It went well Tama. We talked the whole time." I said as I sat down.

"Are you going to go back to teach Zak now?" Tama questioned as I watched the pack sort through their food.

"Its night time so he should be asleep right now. I only need one hour and I'm good though. I'll probably go for a run through the woods." I said as I felt my eyes change colors again.

"Well I hope that you have fun with your friends Valora. Please remember to come back soon." Tama said as I stood up.

"I will Tama. I'm not being held captive anymore so I can come by anytime I want now." I said before I trotted out of the den. I ran through the woods until I got back to where I hid my things and then I picked them up and headed back for the airship. "Might as well sleep." I said to myself as I saw the airship in sight.

**Zak**

I went to bed soon after Val left. I woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night though when I heard a wolf howl almost right outside my window. I walked over to my window and saw the same wolf that attacked me down on the ground howling at the moon. "Stupid wolves." I muttered to myself as I shut my window.

"What are you doing still up?" Fisk asked as he came into my room.

"That wolf is back and its howling out there." I said as I crawled back into my bed. "Is Val back yet?" I asked with a yawn.

"Not yet. What you miss her?" Fisk asked in a taunting tone which I replied by hitting him with a pillow.

"I want to train tomorrow." I said as I buried my head in the rest of my pillows.

"You miss Valora." Fisk said as he started laughing.

"I do not!" I yelled at him as I sat up. "Now get out I want to try and go back to sleep." I said as he threw my pillow back at me and I caught it. I laid back down then.

"Okay Zak. Hope you and Val have a good relationship together." Fisk said and he bolted out of my room before I had a chance to attack him.

"I really hate him right now." I said to myself as I re-buried my head in my pillows and tried to go back to sleep. I fell asleep quickly fortunately. I woke up the next morning on my own for once. "Good she stopped with the wake up calls." I said as I got up. I got dressed quickly and went to see if she was even awake. I knocked on the door first. "Val you awake?" I asked as I walked in. She was still in bed but she wasn't wearing her heavy gear this time.

"What?" Val asked as she sat up quickly and grabbed her cape.

"You didn't wake me up for training. Are we training today?" I asked as I turned away from her since she didn't seem to want me to see her not in her heavy clothing.

"No now go away." Val said as I looked back at her again.

"Why?" I asked as I leaned against the door.

"I told you I was done training you." Val said as she stood up from the bed.

"Come on Val." I said as she put her mask on.

"No I was serious. You pissed me off last night so I'm done training you." Val said as she tried to walk past me but I stopped her.

"Alright I'm sorry Val. Please keep training me." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Fine then if you are so sorry prove it." Val said as she pulled her mask off.

"How?" I questioned her as I moved away from the door.

"Figure something out." Val said as she walked past me.

"Fine." I said as I grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Val asked as she turned around.

"I'm really sorry Val. I don't mean to be so mean to you alright." I said as I looked her directly in the eyes.

"You can apologize later. I have somewhere to be." Val said as she pushed me off.

"Where? I thought you had to protect me." I said as I followed her out of the room.

"I have friends in the forest that I need to see." Val said as I walked besides her.

"The wolves? They cant even talk back to you." I said as she flashed me a glare.

"It is none of your business who I go and visit. Here." Val said as she handed me a paper.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked back up at her.

"Its today's lesson written down on there for you. Don't burn the paper and you'll be fine with out me for the day." Val said as she put her mask back on.

"It would be easier to have a teacher though." I stated as I followed her down the hallway.

"Well I have things to do today. Work on those few things and I'll be back tonight." Val said as we walked outside.

"Fine." I said before Val took off for the woods.

"Where is Val going?" Fisk asked me as he came outside.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." I said with a evil grin as I started to follow after her. Fisk followed close behind.

**Val**

I ran through the forest quickly until I came across Tama and his pack. "Hello Tama." I said as I sat down. "Sorry but I cant change into my wolf form today. Its too risky with Zak being upset about me not wanting to train him." I said as Tama sat down in front of me.

"Don't worry Valora we don't mind. We're used to your human form by now." Tama said happily.

"Tama do you know of any animals or cryptids in the park who know anything about Kur and his protector?" I asked as I took my mask off.

"As a matter of fact I do. Shima just recently came in contact with a elderly Black Shuck who seemed to know quiet a lot about Kur and his protectors. The Shuck stays around the waterfall during the day time. You can go check around there." Tama said as I stood up.

"Thank you Tama." I said as I shook his paw.

"It was my pleasure Valora. I hope you find out more about yourself and Zak." Tama said before he took off with his pack.

"Me too." I said before I started off for the waterfall. I reached it quickly and looked around for the Shuck elder. "Where is this Shuck?" I questioned as I sat down.

"If you are looking for our leader, he is behind the waterfall." A female Shuck said from behind me. I spun around to see her just watching me.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"It was my pleasure. Bodolf is inside." She said before she walked away from me. I walked up to the waterfall and separated the water with my powers to see the hidden cave. I walked inside.

**Zak**

Woah I didn't know that Val was going out to figure stuff out about myself and herself. Fisk and I watched from a ways away as she separated the waterfall and revealed a cave and then walked inside. "Lets go Fisk." I said as I crawled out of my hiding place.

"If Val sees us she'll kill us you know." Fisk said as we made our way over to the waterfall.

"No she wont now come on." I said before we reached the waterfall.

**Val**

I walked a few feet into the cave before I was greeted by a large Shuck. It growled at me but I replied with a pat on the head. "I'm here to see a Bodolf." I said simply to him. He led me down the tunnel and into a large room that was illuminated by glowing crystals. In the center of the room was an elderly Shuck who was just sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Elder Bodolf, you have a visitor and she seems to be able to understand us." The Shuck stated which Bodolf opened his eyes at this.

"Please leave us now Marrok. I'll speak with the young girl alone." Bodolf said as Marrok nudged me into the room. I walked over to Bodolf and knelt down before him. "Rise my child, I am not much worth kneeling before." Bodolf said as I lifted my head and sat down. "I see you have the ability to understand us animals, quiet like Kur himself." Bodolf said as we locked eyes.

"Yes sir. I can understand you all easily." I said simply not looking away from Bodolf.

"That is good to hear young girl. My name is Bodolf, I am the leader of the Shuck pack of these forests." Bodolf said as he looked past me. I kept my gaze fixed on him. "Tell me your name young one." Bodolf said as he looked back at me finally.

"My name is Valora, Bodolf. I don't know my last name since I have no family." I said as I placed my mask beside me.

"Tell me Valora, why have you come to me?" Bodolf questioned as he looked past me again.

"Bodolf, I was told that you know a lot about Kur and his protector. I happen to know Kur and I am in fact his protector." I said as I showed him my Kur protector sign.

"I know you are my dear. Only Kur and his protectors can understand us cryptids and animals." Bodolf said as he kept his gaze fixed behind me. "Come in mu friends. I can see you hiding in the shadows back there." Bodolf said which got me to look behind me. I watched Fiskerton and Zak step out into the hallway.

"Zak! You freak! Why the hell are you following me?" I questioned angrily but then I felt Bodolf put a paw on my shoulder and turned back to him.

"Do not be so angry with him Valora. These two were probably worried about you. Young man, if you don't mind, please send your Lemurian out for a while. You can stay." Bodolf said as Zak came and knelt down next to me.

"Fisk I'll see you back at the airship." Zak said as I glared at him. Fisk left the room quickly and I looked back at Bodolf.

"I take it that it is you that is Kur then." Bodolf said looking at Zak. I looked at Zak and he seemed shocked.

"How did you..." Bodolf cut him off.

"I've been around for a long time young one. I know who you are but don't worry, It'll stay in this room." Bodolf said with a grin at Zak. The grin vanished and he looked back at me. "You are his protector then." Bodolf said as our eyes locked.

"Yes sir. I have the ability to control the elements." I said not wanting Zak to know yet of my shape shifting powers. A grin formed on Bodolf again.

"And morph your body to any animal or person of your choosing." Bodolf said which got my eyes to widen. I saw Zak was shocked at the news as well.

"How did you..." Bodolf cut me off.

"I know about each of your pasts. Not your pasts in these bodies I mean but as Kur and Kishar." Bodolf said which got me to tilt my head in confusion.

"Who is Kishar?" I questioned which Zak questioned at the same time. I glared at him as Bodolf chuckled.

"Kishar is your real name Valora." Bodolf said which made me even more confused.

"I'm still confused Bodolf." I said as I looked him in the eyes again.

"Kishar is your true name, like Kur is Zak's true name. Kishar was Kur's first hand bodyguard or protector as you call it." Bodolf said which got my eyes to widen.

"Wait so I'm an important Sumerian figure like Zak is?" I questioned which Bodolf replied with a nod. "Just checking." I said as I noticed Zak was still looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Kishar was Kur's first hand protector. She had the ability to control the elements and change her body into any animal or person of her choosing." Bodolf explained as I noticed Zak was still watching me. I created a fire whip behind my back and hit him with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zak asked as I looked at him.

"Stop staring at me you little freak." I snarled which I then noticed Bodolf was chuckling at us.

"Now its obvious that you two are Kur and Kishar." Bodolf said as I turned back to him.

"How?" I questioned confused now.

"Because Kur and Kishar when they first met would fight with one another all the time. It was almost constant fighting as a matter of fact. Neither of the two would ever get physically injured though." Bodolf said which I then noticed Zak was watching me again.

"Stop staring at me you stalking little perv!" I snarled at him as my hand ignited in flame. Bodolf continued laughing at our bickering.

"I'm not staring at you." Zak snapped which I replied by punching him with my flaming fist. "Stop hitting me!" Zak snarled as I felt my eyes change colors.

"Children please stop fighting now. My sides feel ready to burst from the laughing." Bodolf said as I kept a death glare on Zak.

"If you keep staring at me I'll boil your eyes out of their sockets." I snarled at Zak before turning back to Bodolf.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Zak said sarcastically.

"That's it!" I snapped as I lunged at him with my arms on fire. I heard Bodolf continue to laugh as we wrestled around on the floor.

"Get off of my!" Zak shrieked as I pinned him down and sat on his back. I changed into my wolf form and lowered my head down to his face.

"Miss your little attacker?" I questioned with a smirk.

"That was you? I'll kill you!" Zak snarled as he tried harder to get me off of him.

"Not quiet." I said as I turned back to my human form and got off of him. I sat back down in front of Bodolf who was laughing hard over our fighting.

"Alright now I'll continue on with my story." Bodolf said as he calmed down. Zak sat down next to me again."Kishar and Kur fought often. Kishar had one other ability that only few knew about though." Bodolf said which made me confused again.

"Which was what?" I questioned.

"Kishar had the ability to transfer her powers over to another with out making her lose them in the process. Some think that she was going to do that with Kur but it never happened." Bodolf said which got me to look at Zak.

"Until recently. Val has been teaching me how to use the elements." Zak explained to Bodolf.

"So she did decide to do it then." Bodolf said as he looked at me. "Be careful teaching him then Valora." Bodolf said which I replied with a nod.

"Don't worry Bodolf. I'm not hurting him at least." I said with a smirk at Zak.

"Yet." Zak stated with a glare at me. I replied with an evil grin.

"I want to ask you both a question. Do you think you are the only ones with powers?" Bodolf questioned which got me to look at him.

"What do you mean Bodolf?" I asked now confused again.

"Are their others with powers?" Zak asked him and I could tell he was confused as well.

* * *

**Cliff hanger again! I love doing that to all of you! Are their others with powers like them? You'll have to wait to find out. Next chapter coming as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please remember to review for me so I know what yall think of this.**

**Oh and one question first. I may change the name here to the story soon so if you don't see the name as it is, just remember that I said I wanted to maybe change it.**


	9. Negotiations

**Greeting readers! Here is the next chapter that you have been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please remember to review afterwards for me. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat there as Bodolf stayed silent for a few minutes. He just stared at us. "Well?" Zak asked and I could tell he was getting impatient with Bodolf where as I have plenty of patience with my elders.

"Kishar wasn't just Kur's protector, but the leader of the legendary five as well." Bodolf said finally speaking.

"Who are the legendary five?" I questioned confused again. I just keep getting confused with him today.

"The legendary five were Kur's protection force. Each of them held the ability to control one of the four elements, although Kishar was the only one who was able to use all four. Each of the five had a special power of their own as well. A unique power." Bodolf said looking at me.

"Like my morphing." I said looking in his eyes.

"Exactly. Each of them had the control of one element and then a different power that only they could use. But as I said Kishar was the exception to that. Instead she could use all the elements and then morph into any animal or person that she wanted." Bodolf stated as I noticed Zak watching me again.

"Where are the other four?" I questioned him as I punched Zak to get him to stop staring at me again.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the world most likely." Bodolf said as I stood up.

"That doesn't really help much." Zak said as he stood up as well.

"Well I don't know the whereabouts for the other four. You'll have to find them yourselves." Bodolf said as I bowed before him.

"Thank you for the information Bodolf." I said as I looked him in the eyes again.

"You don't want to know more about Kur and Kishar's relationship with each other?" Bodolf questioned after I turned my back to him. This got me to turn back around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I sat back down. I noticed Zak was gone already.

"Hmm. It seems that he didn't want to know or he didn't hear me." Bodolf said as I kept my gaze fixed on him.

"Val are you coming?" I heard Zak call from down the cave.

"He didn't hear you Bodolf. Now what do you mean our relationship?" I questioned again as I fixed my eyes on his.

"Don't you want to call him back to hear this as well?" Bodolf asked which I replied with a shrug.

"It won't matter really. Now what do you mean our relationship?" I asked again.

"Ah here he is." Bodolf said as I heard Zak come into the room. "Come sit down so I can explain one more thing to the both of you." Bodolf said to Zak but I kept my eyes on him.

"Explain what?" Zak asked as he sat down next to me.

"Kur and Kishar were more than others thought them to be. Kishar wasn't just Kur's protector. The two carried out a secret relationship with each other." Bodolf said which got me to widen my eyes.

"What?" I shouted which Zak yelled at the same time a me. I glared at him immediately afterwards.

"Kur planned to make Kishar his wife but the plans were interrupted with the sudden death of Kishar which resulted in the downfall of the legendary five and Kur himself." Bodolf explained like he didn't hear us.

"I do not think of Zak that way!" I exclaimed as my hand ignited in a blue flame.

"And I don't think that way about Val!" Zak stated angrily as my blue flame grew up my arm.

"Well Kur and Kishar didn't think that way about each other for a long time as well. They thought their relationship as a professional one. But things changed quickly and soon they were insufferable, until Kishar's death." Bodolf said as I extinguished my flaming arm.

"How did she die then?" I questioned now curious with this.

"The Naga queen became jealous of the relationship the two were carrying out once word got out of their engagement. She used her black magic to fight Kishar and weakened her badly. Then she used her black magic to control her beloved Kur and made him finish the job." Bodolf said which I then glared at Zak.

"What? It wasn't me! Besides I don't even think of you that way." Zak said as he moved away from me.

"And I don't nor will I ever think of you that way." I said as I turned back to Bodolf. "Thank you for the information Bodolf but we must be going now." I said as I rose up off of the ground.

"It was my pleasure Valora or Kishar." Bodolf said as he stood up with us.

"Its just Valora, Bodolf." I said simply as I looked him in the eyes.

"I wish you two good luck on your journey through this world. Farewell." Bodolf said before we left the room. We stayed silent for a while until we were out of the Black Shuck den.

"So where are we going to look for the other four at first then?" Zak asked me as we started to walk back towards where the airship was. I put my mask on.

"We? They are apparently my team so I'm going to be the one to find them." I stated as I glared at him through my mask.

**Zak**

Wow the information Bodolf gave us really is going to change things. "Yeah but whether you like it or not I'm coming alone." I said as I glared back at her.

"No you're not." Val said as she took her mask off again. Her eyes were blood red now.

"Hey I'm Kur, the one _you_ have to protect. Also not to mention teach the elements to since you started teaching me them." I pointed out as her eyes turned from red to black.

"I'm not taking you along with me." Val said sternly which I rolled my eyes at her for it.

"Too bad. I'm coming along." I said with a smirk at her.

"Too bad you cant fly." Val said as a cloud appeared underneath her.

"Well too bad again because my parents have an airship to use so we'll follow you." I stated which made her even angrier.

"You aren't going with me and that's final!" Val said angrily as she started to float away from me but I followed after her.

"Yes I am." I said as she tried to speed up but I grabbed her and pulled myself onto the cloud. I fell through and into a bush.

"Idiot. Its a cloud. You cant sit on a cloud. Well not until I teach you air that is." Val said as I scrambled to get out of the bush.

"You just said that you are still going to teach me so now your stuck with me." I said with a smirk as I got out of the bush. Val grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me up to my feet.

"No I'm not." Val said seriously as she gave me a death glare.

"Yes you are." I said as I started controlling her. She tried to lash back but I controlled her more so she couldn't.

"I...hate...you." Val struggled to say while I controlled her.

"Yeah yeah. I know you do. Now come on we're going back to the airship now." I said as I started making her float back towards the airship. I followed behind her.

"I'm going...to kill...you!" Val struggled to say so I loosened my control enough to allow her to speak clearly.

"No you're not. Apparently it was me who killed you before." I said with a smirk at her. "Not so strong after all I see." I said with a chuckle.

"Just wait until I get out of your control. I'm going to torch your ass!" Val snarled which made me roll my eyes at her again.

"Yeah okay." I said sarcastically. It was a while before we got back to the airship. "Now we're back." I said as I made her float up into the airship.

"I still hate you." Val said as I made her jump off of her cloud.

"I really don't care. You kept saying it the whole way back so I really don't care anymore." I said with a yawn over my boredom.

"Stop controlling me!" Val snarled at me with rage filled eyes.

"Promise you wont hurt me?" I questioned as I kept my eyes on hers.

"I promise alright. Now stop controlling me." Val snapped as Fisk came into the hallway.

"Calm down first." I said enjoying her anger a little.

"Fine I'm calm now stop." Val said calmly. I stopped controlling her and her eyes changed to violet.

"Good." I said as Fisk walked over to us. A split second later I felt Val hit me hard in my groin. I dropped to the ground immediately in pain.

"Never control me ever again." Val snarled at me.

"You bitch!" I said angrily as I kept thriving in pain.

"That should teach you." Val said with a evil grin at me as Fisk tried to help me up. I pushed him off with one hand while gripping onto my aching groin with the other.

"I'm going to kill you." I snarled as I pulled my claw off of my belt.

"Yeah okay." Val said sarcastically which I replied by whipping her with my claw. She caught it an inch from her skin. "Don't even try it." Val snarled as she dropped my claw and started to walk away. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her down.

"You bitch! I'm going to make you pay now." I said as I created a blue flame in my hand.

"Not quiet." Val said as she ignited in flames. They were cold though so they didn't hurt me.

"My flame is hot unlike yours." I said as I put the blue flame close to her. A second later I jumped off of her as her flames went from cold to as hot as possible.

"What was that? Because my flame seems to be as hot as can go now. And your left with a burning bottom." Val said as Fisk helped me put out the flames that were on my clothes.

"I'm going to kill you if its the last thing I do!" I hissed angrily at her as my whole body ignited in flames.

"Bring it you little runt." Val snarled back as Fisk got in between us.

"Calm down you two!" Fisk said as he tried not to touch either of us since we were both on fire.

"Fisk get out of the way." I snarled as I kept my death glare on Val.

"Yeah or you are going to fry like the little brat you are keeping me from destroying." Val snarled which I replied to my flipping her off. "Oh that's how you want to play things now huh?" Val said as she tossed her cape away from her. "Bring it runt!" Val snarled as she moved Fisk out of the way.

"Gladly." I snarled as I lunged at her. She seemed to separate into middle air instantly and I smashed into the wall.

"You cant fight someone who can change her body to any of the elements. Including air." Val said with a evil grin as me as I jumped up and kicked her legs out. She fell forward and grabbed my legs and pulled me down with her.

"I'm not going to lose to you. I killed you once, I can do it again." I snarled as Val tried to pin me down again but I got away from her.

"Rani Naga killed me while you were in her control, not you yourself. Your too weak to pull that off." Val snarled before I kicked her in the stomach sending her into the wall.

"I don't need Rani to take down you." I hissed as she got up quickly. She lunged at me and we slammed into the wall hard.

"That is enough!" I heard Dad shout which I quickly tried to get Val off of me.

"Get off of me." I snarled angrily at her as I tried to push her off. She had me pinned to the floor now.

"I win as predicted. Kur isn't as strong as we all thought." Val said with a smirk as I kicked her off of me. I was about to lunge at her but Mom and Fisk grabbed me to keep me from attacking her.

"You are so lucky they are restraining me." I said angrily as I gave her a death glare.

"Like you could do anything if you were free." Val said with amusement in her tone.

"Oh just wait until they let go of me. I'm going to torch you alive." I snapped angrily at her as Dad stood in between us.

Val flipped me off which got me angrier. "Zak calm down." Fisk said as they continued restraining me.

"Ha see I'm not being restrained while Mr. Kur is." Val said as she leaned against the wall.

"You're going to burn in hell when I kill you you little bitch! I cant wait to kill you!" I snarled angrily as mom and Fisk pushed me against the wall to restrain me.

"At least I have the legendary five to back me up unlike yourself." Val snapped at me with rage obvious in her eyes.

"If we can find them you mean." I said as I felt my anger starting to subside a little.

"We? There isn't any we! Its just myself who is going to find them! I'm their leader so I'm the one going!" Val said angrily as mom and Fisk let go of me.

"What are you two talking about?" Mom asked as Val and I kept a death glare on each other.

"I'm out of here." Val said as she started to walk away.

"Oh no your not." I said as I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "I'm helping you find the other four whether you like it or not." I said angrily as I locked my eyes on hers.

"No you are not! I'm not going to travel the world in search of the other four with a neanderthal!" Val snapped angrily at me as she shoved me off.

"Well to bad." I said as I grabbed my claw and tried to control her.

"Not this time!" Val said angrily as her body began to shrink down until she was a wolf. She started growling at me loudly. "If you think I'm not going to attack you then you are mistaken." Val said as she pushed off of the ground until she was on her hind legs.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said as I tried to control her again but still nothing happened.

"Find then be afraid of this." Val said angrily as she lunged at me and tried to bite down on my arm. I pulled away just in time and hit her on the snout with my claw. She fell backwards onto her back.

"I take it that when you are a wolf you don't like being hit on the snout." I said with a smirk as she scrambled to get up again.

"I take it that you don't like this then." Val said as she snapped at my leg. I dodged just in time but ended up falling on the ground as well.

"Knock it off you two!" Dad yelled as he grabbed Val and tried to restrain her but had a hard time trying to when she was in the form of a wolf.

"Let me go!" Val shouted as she changed back into a human. She turned into water to get away from dad and then took off down the hall.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I took after her. I heard mom and dad say something before I was out of ear shot. I chased Val until we were outside, then I tackled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Val shouted angrily as I pinned her down.

"You aren't going anywhere with out me." I said as I kept her pinned down.

"You aren't coming with me to find the other four and that is final!" Val shouted angrily at me as I noticed her wolf pack watching from the trees.

"Fine then you aren't going anywhere." I said as I grabbed her by the wrists and lifted her up.

Val started struggling to get away from me. "This can be considered kidnapping!" Val snarled angrily as I started to push her back into the airship

"Yeah what ever Val." I said as I pushed her in and closed the door quickly. I grabbed her again and dragged her down the hall to her room.

"What are you doing?" Val asked as I kicked her door open and pushed her in.

"We're going to figure out what we're going to do." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"The we'll do it in front of your parents because I don't trust being alone in a bedroom with you." Val said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"First off, we're never talking about that whole Kur Kishar relationship thing with my parents. Its never going to happen." I said as I leaned against the door.

"Agreed. That definitely will never happen. I mean first: you are not my type, second: you are extremely annoying, third..." I cut her off.

"I get it now stop!" I snapped at her as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't interrupt me ever again." Val hissed angrily at me.

"Whatever. Second: We're going to have to figure out where the four are most likely at." I continued ignoring Val's mimicking my talking with her hand.

"Use your head idiot. Fire, hot weather. Water, wet weather like a lot of rain. Air, strong wind currents. Earth,...shit!" Val said now looking confused. "Earth, anywhere on the planet that has earth." Val said as she balled her fists.

"Well we at least have hints for the first three. Once we find them we can find the one who controls earth." I said as I slid down to the floor.

"We?" Val questioned again before I shot her a glare.

"Yes we. I'm going whether you like it or not." I said as I stood up.

"Well I don't want extra's then. Your family cant come." Val said which shocked me.

"My family is important to me Val." I said as I kept my gaze fixed on her.

"Do you want to help me find the other four and continue your learning with me or not?" Val questioned as she stood up.

"Val we are only fifteen. We need adults to be with us." I reasoned with her as her mask appeared in her hand.

"You may need them. I've been surviving with out them since I was eight." Val said as she put her mask on. "Now are you in or out?" Val questioned as I looked down at the floor.

"Give me until tomorrow morning to decide." I said as I looked back up at her.

"Alright. Go talk with your parents about it right now then." Val said as she indicated the door.

"Alright." I said before I left the room.

**Val**

No one said that it would be an easy task. I closed my door after Zak left and stayed in the room for the rest of the day. "Zak better have talked with his parents." I said to myself as I opened the window for some fresh air.

"I did." Zak said as I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"And? Are you coming or staying with your parents while I go on my own?" I questioned as I sat down on the bed.

"Going but my parents want us to check in at least a few times each week until we find the others." Zak said and I could tell he was a little upset.

"Why are you upset? I thought you wanted to go with me to find the other four." I said as Zak sat down on the bed next to me.

"You didn't see how upset my mom was hearing that I was leaving." Zak said as he looked at the floor. I felt a strange feeling for him suddenly. I think it was pity.

"You'll be back before you know it Kur boy. Its not going to take long to find the other four." I said confidently as I pulled my mask off.

"When are we leaving?" Zak asked still staring at the floor.

"Tomorrow night. The sooner the better. Also I need to make a call to a few friends." I said as I looked towards the window.

"The wolves?" Zak questioned me. I replied with a nod.

"Tama and Shima aren't going to be happy to hear I'm leaving Yellowstone so soon but I have to do my job." I said as I looked back at him.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Val." Zak said as he stood up.

"Night." I said as I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. I jumped from the window and landed on the ground in wolf form. I jogged through the woods until I got to the den. "Tama you home?" I called into the den. A second later Tama came out of the den.

"Hello Valora. Did you meet up with the elder Black Shuck earlier today?" Tama asked as he sat down. I sat down with him.

"Yes Tama. I met with him and Zak did too since he was following me. He gave us a good deal of information." I said as I locked eyes with Tama.

"That is good to hear Valora." Tama said as Shima came out of the cave.

"I have sort of bad news for you both though." I said as I looked at Shima.

"What is it dear? Is someone hurt?" Shima asked worriedly.

"No Shima no one is hurt. The news is that I have to leave for I don't know how long with Zak to find four other people who have powers like us." I explained as Tama and Shima kept their eyes locked on my own.

"We're not upset with you Valora. We know you probably think we are." Shima said which shocked me.

"We want what's best for you darling. You need to do what you have to do to protect Zak." Tama continued for her.

"We hope you two have fun on your journey though. We'll be here waiting for you to return." Shima said as we rubbed up against each other.

"Thank you both. Again I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said as Tama rubbed against me.

"Have fun with Zak, Valora. Be careful on your adventure." Tama said as I stood up.

"Goodbye Valora." Tama and Shima said in unison before I took off back towards the airship. I got back quickly and noticed Zak's window was open. I morphed into a hawk and flew up to see if he was asleep yet. I saw him laying there with tear stained cheeks instead, obviously not asleep.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked which got him to look over at me.

"Val what are you doing?" Zak asked as I flew in and landed on the headboard.

"You were crying I see." I said which he seemed surprised. Most likely because its a dark room.

"Val go away alright." Zak said as I jumped down from the headboard and morphed back to my human form.

"You don't have to come along with me if you don't want to you know." I said as I removed my mask and looked at him.

"I have to go. I'm going to be there each time we find one of the other element users." Zak said as he turned away from me.

"If you are going to be so upset about leaving home though then stay with your family." I said as I tried to make him look back at me.

"I'm going. End of story now leave so I can go to bed." Zak said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Alright Zak. I'll see you in the morning then." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room. I went back to my room and laid down for the night.

**Zak**

I couldn't sleep at all after Val left. I just laid in bed sad over how upset mom was from hearing that I have to leave with Val to find the other four people who belong to the legendary five. I don't want to leave because of how upset she is now but I have to help Val find the others. We're going to check in a few times each week though. I heard my door creek open late at night and looked up to see it was mom. "Sweety why aren't you asleep yet?" Mom asked as I sat up.

"I cant sleep." I said as I pushed my covers off.

"Is it because of tomorrow?" Mom asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sort of." I said as I looked down at the covers.

"Well you should sleep. Its going to be a hectic day tomorrow for you." Mom said as I looked up at her.

"Alright mom. Good night." I said as mom gave me a kiss on the forehead and left my room. I laid back down and tried to sleep again but still couldn't. Before I knew it it was morning. I got up and got dressed and as I was walking out into the hall noticed Val was just coming out of her room.

"Well I see I don't have to wake you up today then." Val said as she walked over to me.

"Yeah you don't" I said looking at the ground.

"Come on." Val said as she grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me down the hall and off the airship.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I pulled out of her grip.

"Training." Val said as she created a cloud. "I'm not teaching you how to create one but how to at least be able to stay on one since we are going to be using a cloud for transportation." Val said quickly as she got up on the cloud quickly.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked as Val grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I fell through the cloud right away.

"You have to have confidence, and the right footing. You have to walk lightly, not with your full force." Val said as she made the cloud bigger. "Now try again." Val said as she lowers the cloud for me. I tried getting up and this time I stayed up for a few minutes. "We're going to have to keep working on this." Val said as she sat down.

"I'll get it soon." I said as I tried again and lasted much longer this time.

"Don't worry we have all day. We don't leave until tonight." Val stated which I looked away from her after she said that.

"Yeah I know." I said sort of sad again because of how upset mom is over my leaving.

* * *

**So much happened in this chapter that I don't even know how to summerize it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Please remember to review for me so I know how this is going. Thanks for reading.**


	10. First stop: Fire

**Greetings readers! I've been working nonstop for all of you to get the chapters up as fast as possible. Here is the next chapter for all of you then. I hope you enjoy becauseit was really fun to make. Please remember to review for me afterwards.**

**

* * *

****Val**

I continued to train Zak for a little longer, although he was obviously distracted from training. After a while he got how to stay on the cloud. "Alright I got it." Zak said triumphantly as I sat on my own separate cloud.

"Good now we'll be able to leave tonight then." I said as I jumped down from my cloud.

"Yeah." Zak said as he looked away from me.

"Zak you aren't going with me if you are going to be so upset about leaving your parents." I said which got him to look at me.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm still just sad over how my mom reacted to the news." Zak said as he got off of the cloud I had made for him. It vanished quickly.

"Well we have to do what we have to do. Its not our decision." I stated as I heard something over near the trees.

"Yeah but you could let my family come with us." Zak said as I fixed my eyes on the spot.

"It wouldn't be the best decision Zak. There are going to be dangers on our journey that I doubt you would want your parents to have to deal with." I stated as I noticed a black tail poke out from behind the bush I was watching.

"What are you looking at?" Zak asked as he turned to where I was watching. I gave a sharp whistle and a second later Bodolf's head poked out from behind the bush.

"Good afternoon Bodolf." I greeted as I walked over to him.

"Good afternoon children. I wanted to see how you two were doing." Bodolf said as he came out of the bush to meet us.

"We're fine Bodolf." Zak said as I looked Bodolf in the eyes.

"We're training right now and tonight we're going to be leaving to find the other four." I stated as I heard his pack in the distance.

"I just wanted to check in with you two. I hope your journey goes well." Bodolf said before he trotted off for his pack.

"Come on." I said as I started to walk back for the airship.

"I'm done training for today Val. I would rather spend the rest of the day with my family before we leave." Zak said as he walked inside.

"Alright then." I said simply as I went inside and headed for my room. I stayed in there until nightfall and then I gathered my things and went to get Zak. I found him in the living room with Fisk and Komodo. "Zak." I said pointing to the window to show him it was dark.

Zak looked up at me and then got up. "Let me say goodbye to my parents first." Zak said as he walked over to me.

"I'll be outside waiting then." I said as I started to walk out. I got outside and created a cloud big enough for us both to be on and keep out things on as well.

"Bye mom." Zak said as he came outside with his things. "What the hell?" Zak questioned as he saw my custom made cloud.

"What? I can change the shape of a cloud if I want to." I said as I continued to shape the cloud to where neither of us would fall off of it. I helped him up onto the cloud. "Did you say your goodbyes?" I questioned him as I noticed his eyes had sleep deprivation in them.

"Yeah." Zak said as he laid back on the cloud.

"Go to sleep. You look exhausted." I said as I started to control the cloud to head for our first stop.

"Where are we going first?" Zak asked me as I created a cloud blanket for him.

"Hawaii. Fire is associated with hot weather or lava which Hawaii has volcanoes and hot weather. Hopefully our first guy is here." I said as I sat back with him.

"Don't you have to control the cloud?" Zak asked as he looked at me.

"No. I set the directions so it will take us to Hawaii. Now yo should sleep. I can tell by your eyes that you are exhausted." I said as I put my cape and mask down beside me.

"Alright. Goodnight Valora." Zak said as he rolled over onto his side facing away from me.

"Night Zak." I said as I laid back with him to try and rest.

**Zak**

Val is really starting to be nicer to me now. I fell asleep quickly from the soft cloud and cloud blanket she had made for me. Next time I woke up I noticed we were on the ground. "Are we in Hawaii already?" I asked as I sat up.

"No but I stopped to get us something to eat and drink." Val said as she handed me a soda.

"Where did you get the money for this?" I asked as I opened up the soda.

"Just drink. It doesn't matter." Val said as I threw the blanket off of me.

"You stole it didn't you?" I asked as I put the soda down.

"Maybe." Val said with an evil smirk on her face. I sighed and took another sip from the soda.

"You know its illegal to steal right." I said as the cloud started to rise up off of the ground.

"Do you want to eat and drink real food or my vegan version of food?" Val questioned me. I looked away from her. "I thought so." Val said as she handed me something to eat.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked as I looked out over the sides of the cloud walls she made so we couldn't fall out.

"Halfway to Hawaii. I stopped us off to get something for us to eat though since we aren't going to be able to land until we're at Hawaii. Actually we could land on the ocean water but that wouldn't be a smart idea." Val said as I finished up the soda she had given me.

"How long until we get there?" I asked as Val moved to the other side of the cloud.

"About an hour or two. It will probably take a while to find our fire guy though." Val said as she leaned over the side of the cloud. I moved over and grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Be careful or you're going to fall out." I said as I let go of her.

"You forget I can morph into any animal so I could fly right back in." Val said as she morphed into a hawk. "See." Val said before she changed back.

"Why were you leaning out so far then?" I asked as I moved back to my spot.

"I was checking something. I'm going to have to make the cloud bigger when we find the other four." Val said as we locked eyes. "You can go back to sleep for a little bit if you want. I'll wake you when we get to Hawaii." Val said as she looked away from me.

"I'd rather just stay awake." I said as I noticed that we were over the ocean now. "Can anyone see us up here?" I asked as I rested my head on the side of the cloud.

"They'll just think its a normal cloud. We're fine up here." Val said as I let my arms hang over the side of the cloud. "Your still upset about leaving your parents aren't you?" Val questioned me as I turned back to her.

"What do you think." I replied as I leaned against the back of the cloud.

"You should be glad to have a caring family. I never had a real family. All I had was myself and the animals I met with when I was traveling." Val said as she looked me in the eyes. I noticed her eyes were deep blue now.

"That's like a family. The wolves treat you like their own." I said as Val moved beside me.

"Tama and Shima are the ones who cared for me when I left the orphanage. Its not like I was ever going to get adopted anyways so I just left." Val said as she looked straight ahead. "Be glad your parents didn't abandon you because of your powers Zak. They are still there for you." Val said as I kept my eyes on her.

"Val I'm sorry that your parents abandoned you." I said quietly as I looked down at her hand which was balled into a fist.

"Don't be. It made me stronger. I don't have a family tying me down." Val said as she moved away from me. We stayed silent the rest of the way to Hawaii. "We're here now lets get looking." Val said as she jumped out of the cloud. We had stopped a ways from the city so that no one would see us.

"Alright now what are we going to do about our stuff?" I questioned as I jumped out with her.

"Bring it. We'll stay at a hotel." Val said as she flashed me a large wad of cash.

"Val where did you get that?" I questioned though I knew the answer.

Val flashed me a grin. "Do I have to answer that or do you know already?" Val asked with chuckle. I groaned as I grabbed my stuff from the cloud and right after everything was out of it the cloud vanished.

"Alright lets go." I said as I started walking.

"Alright but we're not going to be able to get a hotel if we're fifteen. Here." Val said as she started to change until she was a tall, blonde, blue eyed women. I gawked at her now gorgeous figure. "Stop staring ya perv." Val said as she started to walk ahead. I couldn't help myself but watch her ass sway as she walked. I quickly shook it and followed after her.

"Alright what hotel are we staying at then?" I asked once we got into town.

"A five star hotel called the Four seasons." Val said as she lead me towards a really fancy looking hotel right on the edge of the ocean.

"Damn! You have good taste in hotels." I said as we walked up to the door. We walked in and Val got us a room.

"Come on." Val said as she flashed the key card in front of me and started to walk for the elevator. I followed quickly.

"Val do you even have enough money for this?" I questioned once the door closed. She quickly changed back to her normal form.

"Yeah. That wad of cash wasn't all I had. I saved up a lot of money that I took when Delano wasn't looking back in the circus. What else I had I stole." Val said as the elevator door opened and we walked out. We found our room quickly and it was a huge deluxe suite.

"Damn you show off!" I stated still gawking at the amazing hotel.

"Naw I'm no show off. I just figured I'd treat you to a little luxury. Help you feel better." Val said as she walked over to the balcony. I noticed we had an amazing ocean view as well.

"You are still a show off." I said as I put my stuff down on one of the beds.

"Not a show off. Tomorrow we go to Mt. Kilauea. I have a strong feeling that our guy is there." Val said as she opened the balcony door. A cool ocean breeze came in and it felt amazing.

"We're staying here for a while though. This place is too amazing to only stay at for once day or two." I said as I continued to explore the amazing suite.

"I had the same feeling. I'm not wasting thousands of dollars on a hotel suite to only use it for a few days." Val said before she walked out onto the balcony. "Zak come here." Val said which I then went to see what was up. The view that we had outside was amazing. The whole place was amazing!

"You are so a show off." I said with a smirk at Val as she went back inside. I heard her pick up the phone and went back in to see what she was doing.

"Yeah just charge it to the card please. Thanks." Val said before she hung up.

"What card?" I questioned which she replied by flashing a credit card in front of me. "What did you get?" I asked now curious as she laid down on the huge bed.

"We are gonna need some new clothes so we can blend in here." Val said as I heard a knock at the door. I quickly answered it and a hotel worker came in with a rack of clothes. He handed Val a bill list now that she was in her other morph and she signed it.

"Thank you very much." Val said to him before he left. She then morphed back. "Take your pick." Val said indicating the rack of clothes.

"Val did you rob a bank on the way here?" I questioned with a chuckle as I looked through the clothes.

"Ha ha very funny. Delano was richer than you think Zak. I know most circus workers don't make much money but he did. I always stole at least half of his earning though. If not more though." Val said with a chuckle as she pulled something out of the clothes.

"I'm not a suit wearer." I said as Val handed me the black tux.

"This isn't for going around the island. Its for the restaurant downstairs. Its a really fancy restaurant." Val said as she pulled out a purple dress.

"Its only noon Val." I said as she held the dress to herself.

"I know I'm talking about tonight when we go have dinner." Val said as she tossed the dress on the bed. She then went back to looking for something casual to wear while I did too.

"Here is something that should blend with the Hawaiian's." I said as I pulled out white shorts and a red shirt with flowers.

"Are you really trying to prove that you are a tourist?" Val asked with a smirk at me.

"Well I technically am a tourist." I said as Val took something and went into the bathroom with it.

**Val**

I found something that looked good and went into the bathroom to try it on. I started off with putting a red hibiscus flower clip in my hair and then a ladies purple aloha shirt. It fit perfectly fortunately. Then I put on a pair of ladies navy blue Hawaiian print boarder shorts. I walked out and saw Zak had found something finally. "Wow it took you long enough to find something." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey I'm not from Hawaii. I don't know how to blend in with the Hawaiian's." Zak said which got a chuckle out of me.

"Neither am I but look at me. I'm perfect in this." I said as I indicated my clothes. "Let me see what you have." I said as I stood up and walked over to him. He had a red tropical aloha shirt, and sage colored cargo walking shorts. "Not bad for your first time in Hawaii." I said as I indicated the bathroom so he could go put them on.

"How many times have you been to Hawaii?" Zak asked me as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Twice before this but I'm usually in Honolulu not here on the big island." I said as I grabbed two blue lie's off of the rack. I put one on and the second Zak came out of the bathroom, I tossed the other onto his neck. "Now you look the part." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Alright then lets go. I want to go do something fun." Zak said as he pushed the rack of clothes away from the door. He left quickly and I followed after him.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Dude meet back here at dinner alright. I'm going down to the spa for a little while." I said as I let go of Zak.

"Wow that is a waste of the day. I'm going for a swim in the ocean." Zak said as we walked into the elevator.

"You need swim trunks dumb ass." I pointed out.

"I have shorts on." Zak said pointing to his shorts. I pulled out a hundred and gave it to him.

"Go get trunks." I said as the elevator door opened.

"Whatever." Zak said as he stuffed the hundred in his pocket and walked out. I groaned as the door closed again and took me to the spa floor.

**Zak**

Like I'm really going to use a hundred to go buy swim trunks. I can swim in my shorts of if I don't want to I can swim in my boxers. I walked out of the hotel and down to the beach. The water looks perfect today. I walked down and into the water and it felt perfect as well. I was about to pull my shirt off when someone grabbed me from behind. "Didn't I tell you to go get trunks?" Val questioned as she turned me around.

"What are you? My mom?" I questioned as I pulled out of her grip. "I thought you were going to the spa." I said as I moved away from her.

"I was going to but I had a feeling that you weren't going to listen to me." Val said as she handed me a pair of black and blue swim trunks.

"You don't even know my size so why did you buy these?" I asked as I looked them over.

"Actually I do since I helped you figure out that outfit remember." Val said as she started to walk back up the beach. "Remember to meet back at the room before dinner." Val said before she was out of earshot. I walked up to the changing room and tried the trunks on.

"Huh. I thought they weren't going to fit." I said surprised that they actually did fit on me. I walked back out and went swimming for the rest of the time until it was time to head back into the hotel. I went up to the room and Val left the door stopper in the door for me. "Val?" I called as I opened the door.

"I'm getting dressed." Val said from the bathroom as I closed the door.

"Alright then I'm going to get dressed out here so don't come out." I said as I grabbed the clothes she had put out for me.

"Don't have to worry about that." Val said through the door. I changed quickly and then Val came out in a purple Hawaiian print Sarong dress.

"Alright then lets go." I said as I walked for the door.

"I bet you are glad I didn't make you wear that tux now aren't you." Val said as she followed me out.

"Yes I am. This is much more comfortable." I said as we walked into the elevator.

"Did you wear the trunks I bought you after I left?" Val asked me as I leaned against the back of the elevator.

"Yes now quit acting like you are my mom." I said as I put my hands in my pocket. Val responded with a swift smack upside my head.

"You deserved that." Val said as the elevator door opened and she walked out. I walked out and followed her. We walked into a very fancy restaurant and the workers gave us a seat outside.

"Wow is there anything about this place that isn't fancy?" I questioned as I looked around the area.

"Nope. Its all fancy since its a five star hotel." Val said as she looked at her menu. I looked at mine and quickly decided what I wanted. We ordered and off course Ms. Vegan got a salad.

"You should at least try eating something like hamburgers or something." I stated as she looked out towards the ocean.

"I wont eat meat. It would be like cannibalism since I can morph into those animals." Val explained as I took a bite from my steak. She needs to loosen up a little.

"Val its not cannibalism because you aren't really those animals." I explained as she started eating her salad.

"I know how they feel though. They don't want to be eaten. I'm not going to eat meat or animal products." Val argued as I rolled my eyes at her. I went back to easting my steak. We ate in silence until we were both done.

"So when are we leaving for Mt. Kilauea?" I asked as Val paid our bill.

"Early morning to avoid the tourist traffic." Val said as we stood up and began to leave for our room.

**Val**

Zak and I headed back upstairs to our suite and Zak took a shower while I just laid in my bed playing with a cold flame in my hand. I tossed the flame from hand to hand for a while before I got bored and picked up the remote to the TV. I turned it on and flipped through the movies they had to pick from. "Showers free now." Zak said as he came out only in his pajama pants. He had a towel around his neck though.

"I'm good. I went to the spa earlier remember." I pointed out as I continued to flip through the movies they had.

"Anything good?" Zak asked as he sat down on his bed.

"You pick." I said as I tossed the remote to him. He started flipping through the movies and quickly found something.

"There now we have something to watch." Zak said as I walked over to the balcony door and opened it for the ocean breeze to come in. I laid back down in my bed and noticed Zak seemed to be drifting off already.

"You are tired already?" I questioned as I leaned against my headboard.

"Yeah swimming can take a lot out of you sometimes." Zak said with a yawn. "Especially if you've been swimming all day." Zak said as he pulled back the covers of his bed.

"Go to sleep then. We're going to be getting up early tomorrow to go to Mt. Kilauea." I said as I laid back down and pulled back my covers as well.

"When are we going to train?" Zak asked me through another yawn.

"Tomorrow some time. Most likely up on the volcano since it should help boost your powers more." I said as I turned off the lights.

"Alright. Night Val." Zak said before he turned over onto his side facing away from me.

"Night." I said as I turned the movie off and laid down to try and sleep. I felt a cool ocean breeze come in and faced towards the balcony to get the breeze more.

**Zak**

**Dream**

I began dreaming that I was out on the beach in the middle of the night. The moon was full and millions of stars filled the night sky with it. I turned around to see rose petals leading a path from up the beach and a second later candles ignited in flame on each side of the petal path. "Wow." Is all that came from my mouth. A second later I saw a slim figure coming down the path and my heart started beating hard against my chest. Smooth music began playing out of nowhere as well.

"Zak." A sweet voice said which just melted my heart. The person got closer and the closer she got the harder my heart pounded against my chest. "Zak." She said sweetly again which made my heart skip a beat. She finally got close to me but I couldn't tell who it was because she was shrouded in darkness and her hair was over her eyes. I rose my hand up and pushed her hair out of her eyes and then noticed it was Valora.

"Val." I said sort of confused with this dream now. My heart was pounding harder now as she leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. My whole body felt on fire as we kissed gently for a minute or two. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my own arms around her waist.

"Zak I've wanted to be with you for so long." Val said sweetly as we parted from our kiss. We kissed again and this time we fell back in the sand and Val was on top of me while we kissed.

"I've wanted to be with you for a long time too Val." I said sweetly as I pressed my forehead to hers. We kissed again and I felt Val's arms moving away from my neck and down my body instead.

**Zak**

I woke with a sudden jolt and ended up falling off my bed making a loud bang in the process Val looked down at me from her bed. "Klutz." Val said as she got out of her bed and helped me up.

"I woke up with a jolt. I didn't mean to do that." I said through a yawn. I then started thinking about the dream again and looked away from her.

"Well it was perfect timing I guess. I was going to wake you up soon anyways." Val said as she grabbed her Hawaiian clothes and headed for the bathroom. I found that I had actually watched her walk the whole way and buried my face in my pillow. "Don't go back to sleep." Val said as she came back out a few minutes later.

"I wasn't trying to." I said as I grabbed my Hawaiian clothes and headed to the bathroom to change into them. I came back out and we started to leave. "Are we traveling by cloud or tour bus?" I asked as we got into the elevator.

"Cloud. The tour buses aren't out yet and that would make things harder." Val said as I found myself lowering my eyes towards her butt. I stopped myself and looked away from her. "What's up with you today?" Val asked as the elevator door opened and we walked out.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream last night that I'm still thinking about is all." I said as we walked through the lobby and out of the hotel.

"Hmm. Well come on we have to walk a ways before I can make a cloud for us." Val said as she started walking. I followed close behind and after a little bit she made a cloud. We took the cloud all the way to Mt. Kilauea.

"Alright are we going to have to hike the rest of the way up then?" I asked as I noticed we were only halfway up.

"Yep." Val said as she started walking. We stayed silent most of the way up the volcano.

"Why couldn't we have just flown?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Because the heat of the volcano would make it harder for me to control the cloud." Val explained as I noticed we were almost at the top now.

"Well at least we're almost there." I said as I looked away from Val to prevent myself from letting my eyes wander to her ass again.

"Hurry up will you. Your being really slow today." Val said as I noticed I had fallen behind. I quickly caught up to her.

"Finally we're here." I said as we reached the summit.

"Be careful not to fall in. I haven't taught you how to survive in the element yet." Val said as the magma far below us bubbled.

"Well teach it to me soon then." I said as I heard someone coming up behind us.

**Val**

I sensed someone coming up behind Zak and I and spun around. "Who are you and why are you up here at my volcano?" A boy who looked to be only fifteen questioned us. He had fire red hair and had a somewhat good muscular structure. I'm guessing this is our guy.

"Your volcano? I think it would be mine since I can control the magma that flows inside it." I said hoping for a reaction which I got one instantly.

"You can not control the magma." The boy said in disbelief.

"Okay I'll prove it." I said as I pulled a glob of magma from the volcano and let it rest on my hand. Its a good thing I can control Magma. I never really practice this one.

"You can control fire too?" He questioned me.

"Yes I can control fire, water, earth, and air." I said as I tossed the Magma back. "But the question here is, can you and what is your name." I said as I locked eyes with him. His eyes were amber.

"I thought I was the only one who was able to control fire. My name is Ryker." He said as he ignited his hand in flame. I ignited my own in a blue flame and we shook hands.

"Well Ryker, its good to meet you finally." I said with a smile at him.

* * *

**Zak seems to be developing feelings for Val now a little bit! They found the one of the legendary five who controls fire as well! More chapters coming as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please remember to review for me.**


	11. Need to talk

**Greetings readers! This may be the last chapter for a while since I leave tomorrow for vacation and don't know if I can write another today. Sorry to tell you that. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review afterwards for me because I love reading the reviews for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you two?" Ryker asked us as I extinguished my flaming hand.

"My name is Valora and this is Zak." I said as Ryker and Zak shook hands with their hands on fire.

"What are you two siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ryker asked which made me cringe.

"No! I'm Zak's guardian so to say." I said as I showed him my Kur protector marking.

"Where did you get that marking? I have the same one on my wrist." Ryker said showing me his Kur protector marking. I smiled slightly to him.

"Ryker, do you wonder why you have the ability to control fire?" I questioned while Zak just stayed silent.

"Well yeah. I'm an orphan because of that." Ryker said which made me cringe again. "People think I'm a freak because of the fact that I can control flame." Ryker said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ryker, have you ever heard of Kur?" I asked as I noticed Zak was distant.

"Yeah actually I heard about it recently. Why?" Ryker asked as I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Ryker you are one of the legendary five. A group of people who are destined to protect Kur or Zak here." I said as I put a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"What?" Ryker asked obviously confused. I explained to him about Kur and the legendary five. It took a while for it all to sink in though. "Wait so if you and Zak are Kishar and Kur then who was I?" Ryker asked obviously interested now.

"Djinn the controller of fire." I said as Zak sat down on the ground.

"Wait so are there others who can control water and the other elements?" Ryker asked as we started to walk down from the volcano.

"Yes there are three others besides us. We have to find them." Zak said finally speaking.

"And the distant Kur speaks finally." I said as I slapped him on the back. He stumbled a little but caught his balance.

"So you two want me to come with you then?" Ryker asked as we continued to walk down from the volcano summit.

"Yeah actually we need you to come." I said as I created a ball of fire in my hand and started to play with it. Ryker snatched it from my hand.

"Alright but where are the others then?" Ryker asked as he tossed the ball high in the air.

"We don't know yet. I have sort of a clue for the Air one but Earth I have no idea. Water might be where the weather is very wet." I explained as I snatched the ball back again. "So are you in or not?" I asked as I crushed the flame ball in my hand.

"I'm in of course. I am always looking for a good adventure." Ryker said with a grin.

"Alright then come on." I said as I created a cloud. Zak and I got on and I helped Ryker up onto it. I made the cloud dense enough for him to be able to stay on it.

"Hey do you have any other powers besides the ability to bend the elements?" Ryker asked me as I controlled the cloud to take us back to the hotel.

"Yeah I can morph my body into any animal or person. Example." I said before I turned into a hawk. "See." I said as I turned back. "Why do you have another power?" I asked remembering Bodolf said they each had an element and then a secondary power.

"Yeah I have telepathy." Ryker said as I noticed Zak was still out of it. I nudged him to try and get him to come back to reality but it didn't. Ryker and I talked the whole way back to the hotel. We landed on our balcony and went in.

"Alright we're going to stay here for a few more days since this hotel cost so much." I said as Ryker sat down on the couch.

"I know this place is expensive. All of the rich snobby tourists stay here." Ryker said with annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah well I wanted to treat Zak to a good visit here. He was really upset about leaving his family." I said as Zak laid down in his bed.

"Hmm that's why I'm glad I don't have one. Less stress on me since I don't have to worry about anyone but myself." Ryker said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah I know. Just worry about how you are going to live and eat and that's it." I said as I laid down on my bed. I created a water ball in my hand so that the smoke detectors wouldn't go off. I was pushing it last night by trying.

**Zak**

We all just hung out in Hawaii then for a few days getting to know Ryker better. Unfortunately the dreams about me and Val kept getting worse. We checked out early morning on our last day and headed out to where we had first landed. Val made a larger cloud for all of us and we all got on. "Alright then where to next?" Ryker asked Val. Val and Ryker have been spending a lot of time together for the last few days. Its really been getting on my nerves.

"Mt. Washington summit. The fastest wind current ever was there so maybe our Air person is there too." Val said as I leaned back in my spot.

"Hopefully your right." I said as Val handed me a soda from the cooler she and Ryker bought for us to use for our trip.

"I have a strong feeling I'm right and I had that same feeling about finding Ryker here remember." Val said as she started to control the cloud.

"Whatever." I said as I looked out the side of the cloud.

"Are you always so void of emotions?" Ryker asked as I looked back in.

"I'm tired and not feeling good." I said as my eyes trailed to Val while she played with a ball of blue flame.

"Then just lay back and sleep. It will be a while before we get to Mt. Washington." Val said as she got rid of her flame.

"Are we staying at a hotel again?" I asked as Val made a cloud blanket for me again.

"If there is one close to the mountain then maybe." Val said as I laid back.

"You'll probably try and show off again by getting a really good room and all that." I said as I tried to go to sleep.

"Go to sleep Zak." Val said simply.

"Alright." I said as I rolled over onto my side so I was facing away from the two. I fell asleep quickly and the dreams began again.

**Val**

"Zak seems to be upset about something." Ryker said to me as I pulled out a deck of cards for us to play cheat. Zak has been asleep for about twenty minutes now.

"Probably just about his leaving his parents again." I said as I dealt the cards out.

"Actually its something else but I wont tell you yet." Ryker said as I finished dealing the cards. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You used your telepathy on him didn't you?" I questioned with a smile.

"Maybe." Ryker said as he flashed me a grin.

"Alright then what's wrong with him?" I questioned as he put down a few cards.

"I'm not going to tell you yet. Its kind of a personal thing." Ryker said which I just gave up and we continued playing our game a little longer. We played the whole way to Mt. Washington.

"He sleeps too much." I said as I put away the cards.

"You gonna wake him up or let him sleep?" Ryker asked as I landed the cloud. I got a cold breeze the moment we landed.

"Wake him up because I don't think it would be best to leave him here while we go find the Air person." I said as I shook Zak. He woke with a jolt. "Every time you wake up, you jump." I said as he sat up.

"Are we at Mt. Washington?" Zak asked still half asleep.

"Yeah we're at the summit actually." I said as I shivered from the cold.

"God damn it is cold here!" Ryker yelled as he got out of the cloud.

"You are from Hawaii so of course its cold to you." I said as Zak got up and got off the cloud. I jumped off next and the cloud vanished. We started to walk for the observatory.

"Alright then where is our wind person?" Ryker asked through his shivering.

"I don't know. Maybe inside." I said as I felt a sharp gust of wind. It knocked Ryker and Zak over and they landed head first in the snow. "Ha ha! I love this mountain now!" I said still laughing as they tried to get up.

"Why didn't you fall?" Ryker asked as he get his head out of the snow. I helped Zak out quickly before he got frostbitten.

"Because I changed my bodies density so that it wouldn't knock me over." I said as Zak shook snow out of his hair.

"Cheater." Zak said with a scowl. I chuckled and then another gust came knocking him down again.

"I have a feeling that this isn't normal wind." I said as I created a cloud beneath my feat to try and see if I could lure out the Air person.

"And you are right." A girl said as she came up behind me. She had white spiky hair and sky blue eyes. She was very slim and her skin was very pale. "My name is Camille. What are you all doing up here and how are you floating on a cloud like that?" Camille asked as she eyed my cloud.

"Camille? Do you believe that you are the only one with the ability to control air?" I questioned her with a smile.

"How did you know that I can control air?" Camille asked me.

"Because I'm able to control air, water, fire and earth." I said as I created a mini tornado in my hand.

**Zak**

Val and Camille just talked for a while while I just drifted off into my own little world. I found my eyes trailing up and down Val's body and I quickly turned away. I am not falling for Val! "Hey Zak come here." Ryker said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Camille and Val.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me behind the observatory.

"You're rejecting your feelings for Val aren't you?" Ryker asked which I widened my eyes at this.

"How did you..." Ryker cut me off.

"I have telepathy Zak. I've known since the moment I met you." Ryker said before I collapsed against the building.

"Dude please don't tell her." I said as I looked down at the ground. "I don't know how I feel actually. I keep dreaming about us being together as a couple every time I go to sleep." I said still looking at the ground.

"Yeah I know. Every time you wake up you pretty much jump a foot in the air." Ryker said as he stood next to me.

"Wait do you know how she feels about me?" I asked as I looked up from the ground.

"Why don't you just sit down with her and talk about it. I don't know how she feels about you because she never really thinks about that sort of thing." Ryker suggested which I scoffed at.

"You obviously haven't seen the mean side of Val." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Come on boys we're going." Val called over to us. Ryker and I hurried back over to Val and Camille and the cloud was already ready to go.

"Alright where to next?" I asked as I got onto the cloud.

"Well we need to go find the other two. Our water person is next on the list." Val said as she looked to Camille. "Would you like to do the honor of finding her?" Val asked with a smile at Camille.

"How would she know where our water person is?" Ryker asked as he sat down next to me.

"I have remote viewing powers so I can find the other two with my mind." Camille said as I noticed she was eying me.

"Cool then look up our water person." Ryker said as I looked over at Val.

"Alright." Camille said as she closed her eyes. "I see Mount Wai-'ale-'ale in Kauai. The Hawaiian Islands." Camille said which immediately after Val slammed her head into the bottom of the cloud.

"You fucking have to be kidding me. We were just at Hawaii!" Val said angrily. I chuckled lightly at her reaction to the news. She looks kind of hot when shes angry actually. Ah! I'm not falling for her!

"It is the wettest place on Earth so go figure." Ryker said which got a glare from Val.

"Alright then its back to Hawaii." Val said still obviously angry. She started controlling the cloud to take us back to Hawaii. "This is just bullshit though. We were just there for a few days." Val muttered as my eyes trailed from her eyes to her chest. I quickly looked away.

**Val**

This is just fucking bullshit! We were just at Hawaii! Now we have to go back to Kauai. We should have checked all the islands when we were there just in case. I leaned back in my spot and then noticed Zak's face was bright red. "Are you sick still?" I questioned him as Camille controlled the cloud.

"Uh no I'm just hot." Zak said as he laid back against the edge of the cloud.

"Its only in the lower fifties. How are you hot?" I questioned which I noticed then that he seemed to be getting nervous.

"Hey stop questioning him Valora. If he is hot then he's hot." Ryker said which got me to tilt my head to the side since he was standing up for Zak so quickly.

"Wow your protector instincts came in fast." I said as I created a ball of flame and played with it for a little while.

"Val when are we going to train again?" Zak asked me a little while later.

"When we land." I said simply. Soon I have to start teaching him water though. He's almost done with fire.

"Alright." Zak said as he turned away from me. What is up with him lately? I just sat back and rested for a while until Zak moved over next to me.

"What's up?" I asked as he looked down at the floor.

"Val when we land can we talk in private?" Zak asked still looking at the ground.

"About what?" I asked as I noticed Ryker and Camille were trying to ignore our conversation.

"I'll tell you when we land." Zak said still not looking at me.

"Why wont you look at me?" I asked as I noticed his face was red again.

"I'll explain later." Zak said as he moved away from me again. What is up with him?

**Zak**

God I hope that this goes right. If it doesn't I'm going to light Ryker on fire for telling me to. Val fell asleep and I just laid back and relaxed for a little bit. Ryker and Camille talked with each other while I just wondered what I was going to say to Val. "Zak are you still wondering what your going to say to Val?" Ryker asked me as I snapped back to reality.

"What do you think." I said simply.

"Just tell her you like her and hope she feels the same." Camille said as I looked down at the floor again. I clasped my hands together from being nervous. "We're almost to Kauai." Camille said as I looked up.

"Alright." I said now even more nervous.

**Val**

**Dream**

I slipped into my dream world. I dreamed that I was running through the forest at night in wolf form in search of someone. I heard someone say my name and changed back to my human form. I was standing in a clear opening in the middle of the forest now and the only light that lit the dark forest was the harvest moon and its stars. "Valora." A male voice said that sounded familiar. I looked around and saw nothing.

"Where are you?" I questioned as I looked around again. I heard something pass above me and then looked up to see a cloud lowering itself towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as it got closer until it was finally at my level. There was a male of my height on it and he wasn't in anything but a pair of shorts. His muscles seemed to ripple but his face was shrouded in darkness.

"Valora." He spoke sweetly which made my heart jump and the butterflies in my stomach went nuts. He reached over and took my hand and the feel made my heart melt. He gently kissed it and then I noticed who it was.

"Zak?" I questioned now confused as he pulled me closer to him. He gently kissed me on the lips and my eyes widened to the point where I thought they would pop out of their sockets. Then after a second they closed as I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away and Zak pressed his forehead to my own.

"Valora I've wanted to be with you for so long. I am so glad that we finally are now." Zak said sweetly as he kept his eyes locked on my own.

"I am too Zak. I've wanted for us to be together for a long time now." I said back before Zak kissed me again passionately. I felt a cloud beginning to form beneath us and Zak slowly lowered us down until we were on the cloud with him on top of me while we kissed. We kissed for a little while longer before my hands started tracing his abs.

**Val**

I woke with a jolt and then realized that we were no longer in the air. I noticed that Zak was the only other one in the cloud. "Okay now I don't have to wake you." Zak said as I sat up. I felt my eyes change and quickly changed them back to their normal violet.

"Where is Ryker and Camille?" I questioned as I looked around for them.

"They went for a walk so that we could talk." Zak said as he looked down at the ground.

"We have to find our water person Zak." I said as I stood up. Zak pulled me back down to a sitting position. "What are you doing?" I asked as he locked his eyes on my own.

"Val I really want to talk with you. Its kind of important." Zak said as he suddenly looked away.

"Well it will have to wait Zak. We don't know how long our water person will be here." I said as I stood up again. Zak groaned as I jumped off of the cloud.

"Fine then go with Ryker and Camille. I'll stay here with the cloud." Zak said with annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Zak you know I cant leave you here alone." I said as I looked back at him as he sat down on the cloud.

"Well too bad because I'm not going." Zak snarled which was actually kind of cute. Ah! What the hell? Where did that come from?

"Zak your pouting isn't going to get me to let you stay here." I said as I controlled the cloud to make him move with me.

"Val stop moving the cloud with you. I'm not going with you unless you let me talk with you in private first." Zak said as he leaned over the edge of the cloud.

"Well you'll have to wait a..." I was cut off by a fire ball hitting me in the side, knocking me over in the process. I lost control of the cloud and it vanished. Zak fell on top of me and I felt my face flush red and when I looked at Zak his face was deep red as well. He scrambled to get off of me.

"S...sorry." Zak stuttered as I sat up and checked where the fire ball hit me.

"Ryker I'm going to kill you." I yelled to him knowing it was him. I stood up and noticed Zak heading off into a few bushes. "Where the hell are you going?" I asked as Ryker and Camille came out behind me.

"I need to use the bathroom." Zak called back as I smacked Ryker upside the head for hitting me with the fire ball.

"Never do that again." I said angrily as he rubbed his head.

"Alright you didn't have to smack me." Ryker said as Camille chuckled at him.

"I told you it would have been better to hit them with a mini tornado." Camille said as I rolled my eyes at her. Zak came back a few minutes later.

"Alright then lets go find our water person." I said as I started to walk away.

"Val I want to talk with you first." Zak said as he grabbed me by the wrist. I quickly pulled out of his grip.

"It can wait until later Zak." I said as I kept walking.

**Zak**

Why wont she let me talk! I really want to talk about this right now. I just stayed where I was not wanting to go with her unless she talked with me right now. "Zak come on you are coming with us whether you want to or not." Val said from a ways ahead.

"No I'm not." I said as I leaned against a tree and folded my arms over my chest.

"Stop acting like a child and come on Zak. I'll drag you along if I have to." Val said as she started to walk back towards me.

"Then drag me because I'm not going unless you talk with me in private." I said looking down at the ground. I felt something grab onto the back of my shirt and suddenly I was lifted into the air. I looked back and it was a rock hand.

"Didn't know I could do this did you?" Val asked as she pulled me towards her.

"Put me down." I snarled at her as she pulled me along with her. Ryker and Camille were way ahead already.

"No. We have to find our water person." Val said as I noticed a lake in the distance.

"Then we're talking after that." I said before Val made the rock hand let me go and I fell on my stomach. "That wasn't funny." I said as Val chuckled while I scrambled to get up.

"It was for me." Val said as she kept walking. My eyes trailed up and down her body again but I quickly looked away. "Come on slow poke!" Val called from ahead. I took off for her.

**Val**

I kept walking with Zak behind me until we got to a lake. Ryker and Camille were sunbathing on the shore when we got their. "Is this really the time for sunbathing?" I questioned them as I stood over them.

"You two were taking forever." Ryker said as he sat up.

"That is because I had to drag Zak here pretty much." I said as I noticed the water in the lake beginning to bubble.

"Ha he likes being difficult for you is why." Camille said with a chuckle. I glared at her and then noticed Zak was distant again.

"Earth to Zak! Stop going distant on me!" I shouted at him which snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Don't yell in my ear like that!" Zak snarled at me which I then felt my eyes change but quickly changed them back to their normal color. "What are you doing with your eyes?" Zak asked as I looked away from him.

"Nothing." I said simply.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Zak said as he moved in front of me.

"It was nothing." I snapped as I looked out at the water and noticed it was bubbling more. A second later a large water whip came out and lashed at me but I jumped out of the way quickly.

"What was that?" Ryker and Camille asked as they jumped up and moved away from the water.

"A water whip." I said as I dove into the water to investigate. I heard the others shouting at me but ignored them. Right away a fast current came and I turned my body to stone to keep myself from being swept away. A second later a girl with blue hair and eyes appeared in front of me and started creating a whirlpool. I turned myself into water to go along with the current. "Is that all you got?" I taunted her.

"You're water too?" She questioned from behind me as I turned back to normal.

"No I can just control and turn myself into water." I said as I turned around to see her more clearly.

"Who are you?" She questioned me.

"I'll tell you that if you come up to the shore with me to see my friends who are like us." I said as I started to swim for the shore. She followed behind me. We reached the shore quickly and I helped her out of the water. "Now what is your name?" I questioned her.

"Aqua Naida. I picked the last name myself since I don't have a family." Aqua said as the others ran over to us. What is it with people! All four of us are orphans and our earth person probably will be too. Zak is the lucky one. His parents didn't get rid of him for his powers.

"Well Aqua my name is Valora. My friends here are Zak, Ryker and Camille." I said indicating them as they reached us.

"So you are the one who tried to hit Val with a water whip." Ryker said as he put his arms behind his head.

"I didn't know who she was." Aqua said defensively. "Now why are all of you here?" Aqua asked turning back to me.

"To find you." I said with a smile.

**Zak**

I walked away as Val started to give her speech to Aqua. I've heard it three times now so its getting really boring. Ryker followed me though. "You gonna talk with her?" Ryker asked me.

"If she lets me talk with her. She wants to find the other person more probably." I said as I leaned against a tree.

"That's what you think." Ryker said as he stood in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Talk with Valora. She'll listen to what you have to say now that we have Aqua. Only one more to go." Ryker said as I looked past him and at the lake.

"She doesn't want to talk with me." I said simply.

"Zak she does want to walk with you. She's worried about how you've been acting actually." Ryker said simply which peaked my interest. Maybe she does care about me more than I thought.

* * *

**Val seems to be gaining feelings for Zak now too! How is she going to react to what Zak wants to tell her so badly that he throws a fit because she wont let him? More chapters coming most likely after I get back from my vacation. Sorry about it. I wish I could make more but I wont be able to. I hope you all enjoyedthe chapter! Thanks for reading and please remember to review for me.**


	12. Mutual feelings

**Greetings my loyal readers! I'm back frm my vacation now so I'm going to be posting regularaly again. Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter though. It was worth the wait. Please enjoy and please remember to review afterwards. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Val**

I gave Aqua my speech that I have given to the others as well already and then noticed Zak and Ryker weren't around. I really like Aqua's personal power though. Precognitions. That is one useful thing when we are able to see into the future now thanks to her. I wonder what our Earth person had. "Zak, Ryker where are you two?" I called out to them.

"We're coming." Ryker called back.

"So are we going to go find our Earth guy next then?" Aqua asked me.

"Yeah. Camille can you try and find him please?" I questioned her as I noticed Zak and Ryker coming towards us now.

"Sure." Camille said as she closed her eyes. "I see mount Everest." Camille said after a few moments.

"Oh great." I said as I created a cloud and fell back on it. What is with them and mountains anyways? Ryker technically wasn't on a mountain but a volcano but whatever. "Mt. Everest is the biggest mountain in the world so who knows how long its going to take for us to find this guy." I said angrily.

"You get angry too easily." Ryker said which I then shot him a death glare. He hid behind Zak and I laid back down on my cloud.

"Alright then lets get going to find our Earth person." Aqua said as I sat up.

"Alright." I said as I stood up and started to shape the cloud to a personal design.

"Hold on let me show you how its done." Camille said as she came over and started shaping the cloud herself. I felt someone grab me from behind and turned around to see it was Zak.

"You said you would talk with me after we found our water girl." Zak said as he looked me in the eyes.

I sighed quietly. "Fine then come on. Camille you make the cloud." I said before Zak dragged me off towards the trees. "Alright now what? We have to get going soon." I said as I created a cloud of my own and sat down on it.

"Well too bad because you promised that you would talk with me in private once we found Aqua. This is really important Val." Zak said as he looked down at the ground.

"Look up then." I said as I made a rock hand to make him look up at me. "It isn't polite to look down at the ground when you have something important to say to someone." I said with a smirk at him.

"Sorry." Zak said quietly and I could tell by his tone that he was nervous about something. I got off of my cloud and used my own hand to make him look at me.

"Are you still sick?" I questioned him as I looked in his eyes for signed of sickness.

"No I'm not sick." Zak said as he brushed away my hand.

"Then why have you been acting so strangely?" I questioned him. He sighed and looked away from me. "Zak are you going to answer me?" I asked him as he looked back at me.

"Val I..." He stopped short.

"You what?" I asked as he leaned against the tree behind him.

**Zak**

God I'm too nervous. I stared down at the ground while I tried to find the right words to say and I could tell Val was getting impatient with me. "Zak we don't have all day." Val said as I looked up from the ground. "What's going on with you?" Val asked as I looked in her eyes. I could have sworn I saw a flash of pink but that was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me again.

"Val this is really hard for me to say." I said quietly which she then tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? What do you want to go back home to your parents or something?" Val asked which I replied by shaking me head. "Then what?" Val asked me.

"Val I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you." I said as I looked away from her.

**Val**

I Just stared at Zak in shock for a few minutes at what he had said. Since when did he start feeling this way about me? Oh god its the Kur and Kishar thing. Zak just stared at the ground for a while but I could see his face was bright red. "Zak how long have you felt this way?" I asked him.

"For a few days. Since the day we met Ryker actually." Zak said still not looking at me. I felt my face get even redder then it already was.

"So you were jealous then because I was hanging out with Ryker more I take it?" I questioned him as he kept his gaze away from me.

"Sort of." Zak said quietly. I lifted his head up with my hand to make him look at me. I gave him a gentle peck on the cheek and watched as his face flushed redder than I thought possible.

"Zak trust me I do appreciate that you care about me but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I said sweetly to him as I noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Zak said as he looked away from me.

**Zak**

I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ryker. This was obviously a big mistake. I tried to walk away but Val stopped me. "Zak don't be upset with my decision." Val said as she looked me in the eyes. I looked away from her right away.

"Lets just go get our earth person." I said as I started to walk back towards the group. I don't think I'm going to talk to Val for a while now.

"Zak how did it go?" Ryker asked me as I walked over to them.

"Don't talk to me." I said sadly as I climbed up on the cloud. I noticed a separate part of the cloud made to look like a room be made quickly.

"You can use that so you don't have to see Val, Zak." Camille said as I noticed Val start to come over to us. I went into the separate room like part and laid down and let the tears just flow that have wanted to for a few minutes now.

**Val**

Oh god now Zak is really upset. Why couldn't I tell him that I might actually be starting to develop feelings for him? I noticed Camille made a separate room on the cloud and figured Zak was in there. "Zak doesn't want to see you right now." Ryker said in a mad tone as I reached them.

"I know he doesn't. Lets just go." I said as I jumped up onto the cloud. The others piled on and we set off for mount Everest.

"Its going to take all night to get to Mount Everest." Camille said as I hung my head over the edge of the cloud and watched the ground below us. I know my eyes are most likely deep blue right now.

"Alright." I said as I kept my head over the side of the cloud.

"I made Zak's little room sound proof for him." I heard Camille say to most likely Ryker.

"Good." Ryker said back to her as I felt tears trying to come in my eyes but kept them back. I'm not going to cry when I haven't for years.

"Val are you okay?" Aqua asked me but I didn't move my head.

I stayed silent and just kept my eyes on the ground that was passing below us. "Valora?" Ryker questioned me.

"Huh?" I answered still looking at the ground.

"You okay?" Ryker asked as I took a deep breath and sat upright.

"I'm fine. When am I not?" I asked with my normal attitude. Ryker gave me a 'I'm not stupid' look right away. "I'm just tired is all." I said as I created a separate room for myself and went in. I made a little window for me to be able to still see outside.

"Val why did you turn Zak down?" Ryker asked as he came in. I closed the cloud door right away.

"Because its none of your business." I said as I closed up the window as well.

"You like him Val. I'm not stupid." Ryker said which got me to blush badly.

"Stop using your telepathy on me." I snarled at him as I leaned against a wall.

"Then why did you turn him down when you obviously like him?" Ryker asked me which I morphed my vocal cords to tiger growl at him.

"Its none of your business." I said as I fixed my vocal cords.

"You're afraid of something." Ryker said with a smirk which I then shot him a death glare.

"Ryker leave now." I said angrily as my eyes changed to red.

"Its the Kur killing Kishar thing isn't it?" Ryker questioned as I ignited my hand in blue flames.

"Quit reading my mind." I said angrily as I turned away from him.

"Just to let you know though, Zak wouldn't do that to you." Ryker said before he left. I closed up the whole room and just laid back.

**Zak**

I stayed in my separate room for a few hours before I decided to go out and see what the others were doing. I went out to see that only Ryker, Camille and Aqua were there but then noticed a separate room. Val is probably in there so she doesn't have to see me anymore. "Valora is in there." Aqua said as they continued on with their game of cheat.

"I don't really care." I said as I sat down to watch them.

"Zak I know why Val turned you down." Ryker said to me in a hushed tone.

"I already know why. She doesn't feel the same so just drop it." I said sadly.

"No she's afraid is why she turned you down." Ryker said which got me confused.

"Afraid of what? I wouldn't hurt her." I said as I looked towards her cloud room.

"Kur killed Kishar before Zak. She's afraid that it will happen again." Ryker explained to me as Aqua and Camille went in the other room that I had been using.

"What? Rani Naga was the reason that happened in the first place and she isn't here. I wouldn't kill Val." I said as I started to move for Val's room but Ryker stopped me.

"Well just leave her alone for a little bit dude." Ryker said before he went into the other room with Aqua and Camille. I grabbed something to eat first and then went to see if Val was even awake.

"Val?" I questioned as I went into her little room. I saw her laying down near the other end and moved over towards her. "Val." I said as I gently nudged her. She woke up with a jolt and I moved away from her a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Val asked as she looked at me.

"Val can we talk really quick?" I asked as she made the cloud door shut.

"We already talked now what do you want?" Val asked as she sat up.

"Val you know I wouldn't hurt you. Ryker said that you were afraid of having a relationship with me." I said as I took her hand gently in my own. She pulled away quickly.

"Zak go away. I turned you down because I don't want a relationship." Val said as she looked away from me.

"Then look at me and say that." I said as I scooted closer to her.

"Zak go back to your separate room." Val said still not looking at me.

"Then tell me that to my face and tell me that you don't want to at least try an start a relationship to my face." I said as she ignited her hand in flame. It quickly extinguished though.

"Zak did you forget what Bodolf told us about Kur and Kishar?" Val asked as she kept her gaze off of me.

"No but is Rani Naga here? No she isn't. And you already beat the shit out of her." I said as I took her hand again. This time she didn't pull away.

"Zak go away." Val said quietly as I rose her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. She gasped lightly and this time she turned towards me. "Zak go away." Val said as she took her hand away from me.

"Val I know you like me. Ryker told me you do." I said as I noticed her eyes were pink now. "And your eyes are pink right now." I said sweetly to her which her face then turned bright red.

"Z...Zak go away." Val stuttered which I chuckled at. I scooted closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek like she did with me.

"Eat something soon Valora. Its starting to get dark out." I said to her which she tried to scoot away from me but I stopped her.

"Zak go away." Val said for like the fifth time now alone.

"Fine. Good night Val." I said before I gave her another peck on the cheek. I then left her room and saw the other three were out in the open area waiting for me.

"So how did it go?" Ryker asked me with a grin on his face.

"Is that any of your business?" I questioned him.

"Damn you two have a lot in common. She said the same thing to me earlier." Ryker said as he laid back.

"Shut up already." I said as I sat down and laid back.

**Val**

When did Zak get to be like that? I laid back in my spot and placed my hand to where he had given me a peck on the cheek. I felt my face flush red at the memory but quickly wiped it from my thoughts. "I'm not going to let him make all the moves." I said to myself with a evil smirk. I left my room quickly and the others were all around a fire in the middle of the main area.

"And here is the lady herself." Ryker said with a grin as he noticed me.

"What are you talking about Ryker?" I questioned him as I sat down next to Zak.

"Nothing." Ryker said as he fell onto his back. I rolled my eyes at him and then felt Zak take my hand. I looked at him and pulled it away from him.

"Alright then we'll be at Everest tomorrow morning and then we'll find our Earth person. Camille did you perhaps see where on Everest our Earth person is?" I questioned her.

"Nope I just saw Everest." Camille responded to me.

"Great then we could be searching the whole mountain for weeks." I said as I leaned back against the edge of the cloud. Zak moved back with me and tried to put his arm around me but I swatted it away. "No Zak." I said simply.

"Come on can we at least agree that we do have feelings for each other then?" Zak asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Fine. You already know thanks to my eyes that I do care about you." I said as Zak took my hand.

"Then are you going to agree to going out on a date with me?" Zak asked me quietly and my heart skipped a beat at this.

"Maybe." I said quietly back.

"We'll leave you two to have some time to yourselves." Ryker said as he got up with Camille and Aqua and went into the separate room.

"Maybe we can go back to Hawaii and go on a date there." Zak suggested into my ear as he pulled me close to him.

"No more Hawaii for a little while." I said quickly as I tried to pull away from Zak. He kept me from moving.

"Then maybe when we get to Everest we can find a hotel and do some of the stuff there." Zak said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." I said with a smirk at him.

"Good because I'm going to pester you until you make up your mind." Zak said as I finally pulled out of his grip and tried to go back to my room only for him to follow me.

"Perv why are you following me to my bed." I joked as I laid down. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Because and I'm not a perv." Zak said as I cuddled up to him.

**Zak**

I felt my face flush red as Val cuddled up to me. I didn't know she could be affectionate. She never shows it. I pulled her closer and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Hold on I have to go put out that fire you guys made." Val said as she pulled away from me.

"Alright. Hurry back." I said as I watched her.

"Perv." Val said before she was out of the room. She came back a few seconds later.

"I'm not a perv. I haven't thought of doing anything with you besides this." I said as I tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head and I gave her a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Moving too fast there Zak." Val said as she cuddled back up to me.

"Well I at least want to give you a kiss on the lips." I said as I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were pink still.

"Maybe after our first date. Maybe." Val said emphasizing the maybe. I felt her hand move under my shirt and run along my abs. I felt myself start blushing right away.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at her hand.

"Sorry I'm kind of into the whole muscles thing." Val said as she took her hand away from my abs. I chuckled lightly at this.

"I figured." I said as she created a cloud blanket and put it over us. "When are you going to train me again?" I asked as she cuddled closer to me.

"Tomorrow I swear. You're almost done with Fire so soon I'll start you on water." Val said as she nuzzled into my chest. I felt my heart pounding against my chest at her affectionate gestures to me.

"Alright." I said simply as I felt sleep trying to take me. "I'm going to go to sleep now Val. Goodnight." I said sweetly to her.

"Goodnight Zak." Val said back before she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay why cant I have a kiss on the lips?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Because it would be moving too fast." Val said with a yawn. She nuzzled into my chest more and I just sighed and decided to go to sleep.

**Val**

I slept soundly the whole night, not waking once. When I woke up though it was morning and I could tell that we had landed. I threw the cloud blanket off of myself and Zak and gently shook him to wake him. "Zak wake up." I said sweetly into his ear.

"Nuh uh." Zak mumbled as he tried to roll over onto his stomach but I stopped him. "Its too early." He grumbled to me.

"Zak we're at mount Everest. Its morning." I said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up." I said as he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Leave first. Its morning and I am a guy so you get the drift." Zak said which I chuckled at.

"Alright get rid of your morning wood and then come have something to eat." I said as I pulled the cloud blanket over him. "And if you go back to sleep I'm going to come back in here and whip you with a water whip." I said with an evil smirk at him before I left the room.

"And here is love bird number one. How did you sleep?" Ryker asked as I came out into the main area.

"Good. Zak and I slept cuddling up to each other all night." I said as I sat down against the edge of the cloud.

"Where is Zak anyways? Still asleep?" Ryker questioned me.

"He has to deal with his male morning problem." I said with a chuckle. "I take it Aqua and Camille are still asleep?" I asked him which he replied with a nod.

"I slept out here last night and gave them the other room." Ryker said as he laid back in his spot.

"I hope it was comfortable for you then." I said as Zak came out of our room. His face was a deep red. I chuckled at his appearance.

"What?" Zak asked confused as he sat down next to me.

"Your face is deep red Zak." I said as I handed him something to eat.

"Well I just woke up so don't blame me." Zak said as he laid back and ate his food.

"I think I can blame you since I know why its red." I said which he shot me a glare. "Hey don't glare at me!" I said happily to him as I grabbed him and pulled him up off of his back.

"Don't pull me up like that anymore." Zak said as he pulled out of my grip.

"Well someone is grumpy today. Come on Ryker lets let Zak have some privacy time." I said as I stood up and jumped off of the cloud.

"I'm tired not grumpy." Zak said as he jumped off with me.

"Then just go back to sleep. We'll look for our Earth person." I said as I noticed Aqua and Camille come out of their cloud room.

"No I'd rather go with my girlfriend to find our last person." Zak said sweetly as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Fine but no more being grumpy with me then." I said as I pulled my hand away from him.

"Deal now lets go." Zak said as he took my hand again. The others jumped off of the cloud and we all started off to search for our Earth person.

"Alright hopefully this doesn't take long." I said as I tried to pull my hand from Zak's but he wouldn't let go.

"Its mount Everest. It might take a while." Ryker stated which I then glared at him.

"Well we have as much time as we need." Zak said which I then shifted my glare to him as I got my hand free from his. "What? I'm telling the truth." Zak said as I walked ahead.

"Lets look then." I said keeping my back to him as I walked.

"Ooh you got your girlfriend mad already." Ryker said which I then hit him with a water ball.

"Haha she is mad at you now too." Zak said with a chuckle as he caught up to me but I pushed him away. "Stop it and let me walk with you." Zak said as he caught up again.

"We're going to go search on our own. You two have fun." Aqua said as she hurried off with Ryker and Camille.

"Back off Zak." I said as he tried to put his arm around me.

"Oh stop being upset with me." Zak said before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Then back away a little." I said as I pushed him away a little bit.

"Fine. Teach me now then." Zak said as he got a big grin on his face.

"Fine but this is your last fire lesson." I said as he tried to get closer to me again. I quickly created lava in my hand.

"Creating lava is my last lesson for fire? Sweet." Zak said excited as I dropped the lava and put it out with a water jet. I then watched him try to make lava which he seemed to have difficulty with.

"While you do this, I'm going to the bathroom. Be back." I said before walking away.

**Zak**

I watched Val walk away while I tried harder to make lava in my hand. I created it finally once Val was out of sight though. "Why couldn't I create it when she was around." I wondered aloud. I tossed it from hand to hand for a few minutes until Val came back.

"Good you got it." Val said as I tossed the lava to her and she caught it.

"Yep. Maybe I could get a congratulations kiss." I said moving closer to her lips.

"Back off Zak. I'm not letting you move too soon." Val said which I groaned at.

"Fine but first chance I get, I'm taking that kiss." I said playfully as we started walking to look for our Earth person again.

"Yeah okay." Val said obviously not impressed.

"You need to lighten up babe." I said as I put an arm around her.

"Don't call me babe." Val said pulling away from me.

"Fine." I said as I felt the ground start to shake badly.

"I think we might have found our earth person." Val said with a smile as she started to hurry her step. I followed close behind her.

"Good then after this we're going on a date." I said as the shaking got worse.

"Maybe." Val said as she sped up. I followed after until something pinned me to the ground.

"Finally! Fresh prey!" A gruff voice said as it pinned my arms to the ground.

"Get off!" I yelled as I noticed Val was gone.

"No chance bud." He replied as he increased his pressure on my arms.

"Then I'll make you!" I heard Val yell and a second later I was free. I scrambled up quickly to see Val fighting with a very muscular, brown haired guy.

"Val!" I heard Ryker call out but ignored it and shot a flame jet at the guy but he dodged it.

"Wow you have bad aim!" He said before Val tackled him in rock form.

"Wow you have problems paying attention." Val said as she pinned him down.

"Get off!" He growled at Val.

"No thanks. Not unless you tell me if you can control Earth and make your body Earth as well." Val said as Ryker, Aqua and Camille finally found us.

"How did you know that?" He asked which Val then let him up.

"Well this was quicker than I thought it would be." I said happily.

* * *

**Zak and Val are now together! They found their Earth controller too! Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Next chapter coming as soon as possible yall! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please remember to review for me!**


	13. Battle for Kur Pt 1

**Greeting readers! First of all thank you for the reviews. I love reading them so that means send more for me. Alright here is the next chapter. It took a while to write it but enjoy. Also I wanted to tell you all that I made a forum where I'll be hosting a Role Playing Game. All are welcome also so please come and join me in the game. Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

****Val**

I seriously didn't think we would find our Earth guy this quickly. Guess we lucked out. "What's your name?" I questioned him as he stood up.

"Damian. Who are you?" Damian asked me.

"Damian, I'm Valora. I'm able to control Earth like you." I started as the others walked away so they wouldn't have to hear my speech again. I finished up quickly having given it four times now.

"So you guys want me to come with you?" Damian asked me.

"Yep." I said simply.

Damian stayed quiet for a few minutes before replying to me. "Fine. But let me beat up on that little star haired guy then. His reaction is hilarious." Damian said which I rolled my eyes at.

"You mean Zak and he's the one you are supposed to be protecting. Not to mention he is my boyfriend." I stated to him.

"Oh so that means I cant beat on him." Damian said in a fake disappointed tone.

"Yes it does and if you do I'll trap you in ice." I replied to him as he started to walk away from me.

"I could easily get out of the ice though." Damian replied as he grinned at me.

"Oh and how would you get out of a block of ice?" I asked as I noticed the others coming.

"Simple. Teleportation." Damian replied before disappearing and then reappearing right in front of me. I pushed him back a little.

"That should be useful in battle then." I said as Zak came over to me with Ryker.

"Good another guy. Now we're not out numbered by you girls." Ryker stated which I replied by hitting him with a mini tornado.

"You had that coming." Zak called over to Ryker as he landed a bit away from us.

"Do you want to go for a fly with him?" I questioned as my eyes changed to gold. I created a mini tornado in my hand.

"No I'm good." Zak said before running over to help Ryker.

"Why are you allowed to then?" Damian questioned me.

"Because I'm the leader therefore I can do what I want. Also because he is my boyfriend and its fun." I said with a smirk.

"You can be evil cant you?" Damian asked as we started to walk over to the others.

"Yeah sometimes." I said as Zak came back over to me.

"Where to now then?" Zak asked me.

"I don't know. We've found everyone we need now." I stated to him as Damian walked over to Aqua and Camille.

"Well we could..." Zak was cut off by a loud boom which shook the ground so bad he fell. I kept my footing right and immediately took action.

"Val what was that?" Ryker asked as they all came over to me.

"We have company." Camille stated which I already knew who most likely.

"Where?" Damian asked as I kept Zak next to me.

"Somewhere near here." I stated simply as I felt the ground start shaking badly again. A second later I noticed something big coming towards us. I morphed quickly to a Wolf, Tiger mix and took off running to get the first jump.

"Val!" I heard Zak call after me but I was already running. I quickly found our enemy and lunged at her little pet.

"There you are Kishar!" Rani rang out as her little Grootslang dropped from the force of my blow on it.

"Yes here I am. Now I'm going to send you packing just like last time." I snarled as I lunged at her but she dodged and whipped me with her tail. I growled loudly at her in reply to the whip.

"Don't attack your superior Valora." Rani retorted at me as I quickly turned back to normal.

"You aren't my fucking superior you damn whore!" I snarled as I ignited in blue flames.

"What did you just call me?" Rani replied angrily as I started shooting flame jets at her.

"You heard me!" I snapped as the others came running. "You were jealous that I got Kur and not you! You want me out of the way like last time so you can have him all for yourself!" I snarled as my eyes went to black and I morphed into a gorilla and slammed my large fists into her. She went flying into a tree and I let out a loud roar.

"I'm going to get you out of the way." Rani yelled as she jumped up.

"Not while we're here." Ryker yelled as he shot lava at her. I roared out for them to attack and then charged at Rani while making my body hard as rock. I then noticed a large amount of Naga's coming towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"Val we'll get the other Naga's. You and Zak get Rani." Camille said as she ran past me with the other four. I quickly changed back to normal and noticed Zak come running towards me.

"There you are master Kur." Rani hissed which I morphed my vocal cords and roared at her.

"Shut it you fucking whore! Zak's mine now!" I snarled as I ignited my body in flame.

**Zak**

Okay if it weren't Rani fighting over me with Val, this would be kind of hot. Two girls fighting over me. Every guy wants that. I ignited myself in a blue flame like Val did to herself. "Oh so you've taught him how to use your powers. That will just make it easier for me to take you down." Rani said to Val. I shot a flame ball at her head and she fell.

"You won't touch her!" I snarled at her as I kept shooting one flame jet after another at her.

"Oh shush child! You'll be better off with out her." Rani tried to assure me as I continued to shoot jet after jet of blue flames at her.

"No he'll be better off if your dead bitch!" Val shouted as she tackled Rani to the ground. I watched her morph her head into a crocodile head and then she bit down on Rani's neck.

"Get off of me you annoying little runt!" Rani snarled as I lunged at her and hit her in the head with my claw.

"Don't call my Valora a runt!" I snapped as I hit her with molten lava. She screamed out as she threw myself and Val off of her. I noticed Val hit a tree hard and scrambled to get up to help her but I was pinned by Rani.

"Well your Valora isn't going to be around much longer then." Rani snarled as she lowered her burned head to my own. I spat in her face right away. "Ugh you little brat!" Rani hissed as she lifted her head back up.

"Don't talk about Kur that way." I replied cockily.

"Shut it." Rani replied as she lowered a small medallion down in front of me. It started glowing black.

"Zak shut your eyes!" Val yelled which I quickly shut them.

"Don't listen to her. She just wants to make you weaker." Rani tried to convince me but I didn't listen.

"You're the worst liar in the world. You think I don't know what black magic is?" Val questioned Rani as I heard a thud. I opened my eyes slightly to see Val had Rani pinned to a tree in elephant morph.

"Yes because you're an immature, little human girl." Rani retorted as she got away from Val.

"I am not a human! Can a human control the elements and change their body to any creature or person that comes to mind? I don't think so!" Val said as she slammed her tusks into Rani's side sending her flying. "Zak go help the others now! I've got this damn bitch!" Val shouted back to me as I stood up.

"No I'm helping you with Rani." I stated as I grabbed my claw ready to fight again. I'm not going to let her fight Rani alone.

"Zak I'm not asking you. Go now!" Val ordered me as I started controlling the Grootslang that had finally woken up.

"No! I'm not going to let you fight her alone. I'm not going to let her weaken you with her black magic and repeat what happened last time." I yelled back at her as I locked my eyes on hers. I saw a faint pink at that but her eyes stayed black from her anger.

"It will be such a pleasure to bring down this little skank then." Rani hissed as she tried to whip Val with her tail but Val dodged and hit Rani in the head with a rock.

"Well you aren't going to see that happen. And who are you calling a skank? I don't go around trying to steal another girls man at least! If anyone is the skank its you ya damn whore!" Val snarled angrily as she turned back to normal. I noticed the others had defeated the other Naga's already. Good at least they are out of the way.

**Val**

I ignited my body in blue flame quickly and then ran full speed using my air powers. I circled around Rani quickly, making a mini fire tornado in the process. "You're messing with the queen of the elements bitch!" I yelled angrily at Rani as she went flying.

"You insolent little tramp! I'll kill you like I did last time!" Rani hissed angrily at me.

"The only thing that's going to die here today is you!" I snarled as I flicked my wrists and began using my hidden Earth powers. A second later vines shot up from the Earth and flew at Rani while I tried to wrap her up in them. "I can use any form of Earth to my advantage in case you forgot." I said with a cocky smile at her as she tried to dodge.

"That isn't going to help you at all. All it will do is weaken you for me." Rani retorted as a vine wrapped around her tail quickly and whipped her to the ground with a lot of force.

"Really because I'm not even working up a sweat." I replied with a smirk as the vine continued to throw her around.

"You will be!" Rani hissed as she finally got free from the vine. She slithered towards me fast and I turned my body to stone just as she got to me so she hit me and fell to the ground.

"I can change my body to my elements dumb ass. I did this to Zak a while ago to teach him a lesson." I said with a smirk at the thought.

"And it wasn't funny!" Zak yelled over to me. I chuckled at this but then directed my attention back to Rani.

"Its a good thing that I brought someone else to help me." Rani said with a sinister smile.

"Like that is going to help you now." I stated as I folded my arms across my arms. I heard something coming from over head and looked up in time to see someone about to land on me. I jumped out of the way in time.

"Miss me Aphrodite darling." That vile voice spoke again which I growled instantly at.

"Delano." I snarled angrily as I locked my angry eyes on his.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten your master. Now I'm going to make you pay for leaving me." Delano said as he pulled out a large bull whipped. He hit a button on it and it began to spark electricity.

"You are not nor where you ever my master!" I yelled angrily as my body ignited in flames from anger.

"Oh don't be so angry to see me Aphrodite. Be glad. I brought your friends with me." Delano said before a few of the cryptids I helped the most dropped from the sky. I looked up to see a large jet fly away quickly.

"My name isn't Aphrodite! Its Valora and I'm going to kill you like I should have the day I got away from you!" I snarled before charging full speed at him.

**Zak**

How did Delano get here? He was in prison last time I heard. Mom and dad would have called us if he had gotten out too. Something doesn't seem right here. I watched Val tackle Delano to the ground while I tried to get the cryptids he brought with him out of the way. "Bad Aphrodite. Did you forget about what would happen if you disobeyed me?" Delano questioned Val as he threw her off. I then noticed Rani was gone.

"Did you forget that I can kill you?" Val questioned as her hands turned into long rock spikes. "And my name isn't Aphrodite!" Val yelled before slashing at him with her sharp spike hands.

"Zak who is that and where did the snake lady go?" Ryker asked as he ran over to me. I noticed he had a lot of cuts on him now.

"That guy kept Val captive for years and I don't know where she went. Find her." I said as I got the last cryptid out of the way of Val and Delano.

"Will do." Ryker said before taking off.

"Good." I said to myself as I shot my claw at Delano and it hit him in the head. He fell forward and Val pinned him down.

"Thanks Zak. Now I'm going to finish you off like I should have done the moment I got away from you." Val snarled at Delano as she ignited in flame and began to burn him. He didn't even scream from it. What is wrong with this guy?

"Do you really think this hurts me? I've been through your fire attacks before Aphrodite." Delano stated to Val as he threw her off.

"My name is Valora you stupid, abusive, self centered, jack ass!" Val yelled furious as she leaped up and shot a large fire ball at him. It collided with his chest and suddenly exploded. The whole area filled with a thick smoke to the point where I couldn't see in front of me.

"Val!" I called out as I tried to see through the smoke. Suddenly a heard a loud boom and the smoke cleared. I then noticed the large dinosaur that had Delano pinned down to the ground. "Woah!" I exclaimed at her morph.

"I see you learned a new trick. It will definitely make for a good show when we get back." Delano said as Val kept him pinned.

"I'm not going back and neither are you. Now you are going to burn in hell with Satan you son of a bitch." Val snarled angrily at him as I noticed that the other four were no where to be seen now.

"Not quiet Kishar!" I heard Rani hiss out of nowhere. I looked around an then watched as Delano turned into a Naga.

"You children are so idiotic." He hissed at Val before she bit down on his neck and threw him far. I watched her turn back to normal quickly then.

"Come back out you coward!" Val yelled angrily as I heard something moving behind me and a second later I was pinned to the ground.

"Fine but now I have Ghobe, Djinn, Nixsa and Paralda here to help me." Rani said as I noticed it was Damian holding me down.

**Val**

I noticed right away that Rani had the others under her control now, leaving only me and Zak with free will. "I'll kill you ya stupid bitchy whore! Release my friends!" I yelled angrily as Rani Naga came out finally.

"Not a chance. They are now my servants and will help me bring you down. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of Kur." Rani hissed with a sinister smile plastered on her ugly burnt face. I felt my anger shoot through my body and with in a second all of my elements were dancing across my skin. Fire on my legs, my arms were mini tornado's,my torso was a boulder and finally my head was boiling hot water.

"You won't take Val down! She'll kill you first!" Zak yelled at Rani as I felt my power surging through my body. I charged full speed at Rani and collided with her, sending her into a tree that fell right away.

"It'll take more than the other four of my legendary five to kill me you bastard!" I snarled angrily as the fire on my legs lashed out from my anger.

"Attack servants!" Rani ordered my friends which they reacted right away. The lunged at me but I quickly morphed and flew into the air as a Andean Condor.

"Stop her!" I heard Ryker shout and a second later I noticed Camille come shooting up towards me on a cloud. I hate black magic! I noticed Damian has Zak pinned down so I dove straight down and collided with Damian, knocking him off of Zak.

"You may be my friend but no one is going to harm Zak." I snapped at Damian as he swung at me with a rock hand. I dodged and hit him in the back with my beak. I then noticed Zak was using a few of the cryptids to hold off the others.

"Val get out of here before Rani even has a chance to hurt you!" Zak yelled over to me as I dodged Damian again.

"No! I'm not leaving!" I snapped back as Damian hit me sending me flying into a tree. I morphed quickly into a jaguar and then noticed Zak's parents airship coming our way. "We have back up Zak!" I called as I jumped down from the tree.

"What? Who?" Zak questioned as he tried to hold off Ryker from attacking him.

"Your parents!" I answered as Camille tried to get me with a mini tornado but I dodged in time and took off for Zak. I quickly morphed into a elephant again and picked him up with my trunk. I carried him along with me as I tried to get us away from Rani and the others.

"Where are they then?" Zak asked as I kept moving us away from the others.

"On their way. I saw them when Damian knocked me into a tree." I explained as I felt a burning on my backside and turned back to see it was Ryker following us. I cursed and picked up my speed to keep out of his range.

"You cant run from Rani!" Ryker called after us as I stopped and put Zak down. I then turned into a super sized gorilla and slammed my fists on the ground, causing a little earthquake. Ryker lost his balance quickly and fell. I grabbed Zak when Damian came flying by on a wave of stone.

"Rani will always win!" Damian shouted as I noticed the airship landing in the distance opposite from where Rani was supposedly still at.

"Theirs our backup." I said indicating the airship in the distance as I started for it. I was stopped when the earth beneath me turned to quicksand. I tossed Zak towards the airship as I turned into a hawk to get away from the quicksand.

"Val!" Zak called out to me since I couldn't see him since I was up in the trees now. I dove down towards the ground and then noticed he was with his parents so I flew towards them only to be captured in a mini tornado.

"Not very smart are you? Rani knows what you're going to do and has a plan for everything." Camille said as Ryker, Aqua and Damian came into view.

"Rani, Rani, Rani. Is that all you think about? I think you're all obsessed with the queen bitch." I stated with amusement in my tone. The tornado dropped me then and I turned back to normal. "Rani isn't going to take me down so easily." I stated as I glared at them all.

"Oh yes I am." Rani hissed as she slithered up behind them. "With your legendary four, I'm going to take you down." Rani hissed sinisterly at me.

"Its the legendary five you neanderthal. Me being the leader," I stated proudly. "Oh and here is another thing, I'm going to snap them out of that stupid spell you have on them. One way or another." I snarled as I flicked my wrists and vines shot towards her. Ryker immediately tried to burn them but I counteracted with a wave of water.

"You bitch!" Ryker shouted now that he was soaked.

"Love you too Ryker." I joked with an evil chuckle over his misery. I noticed a slight change in his appearance and smiled evilly at Rani.

"One little mishap isn't going to save your skin girl." Rani hissed angrily.

"Maybe. But now I've got backup." I said as I heard Zak and the others coming our way. Rani looked at me confused and I smiled evilly at her.

"Well don't just stand there. Attack her!" Rani ordered the others. They did as told and charged for me.

"Every element has a weakness. Fire has water." I started as I shot Ryker with another jet of water, knocking him into a tree.

"God dammit!" Ryker cursed loudly as he scrambled to get up. I chuckled evilly at his torment again.

"Water's weakness is Air." I stated as I shot a tornado at Aqua sending her flying.

"Evil tramp!" Aqua shouted as she stayed stuck in the tornado for a few minutes.

"You're so kind to me Aqua." I stated sarcastically as I directed my attention to the approaching Camille. "Air's weakness is Earth." I stated before sending a wave of Earth into her, pinning her to a tree.

"We're going to stop you!" Camille shouted as she struggled.

"Not quiet." I said as I dodged an attack from Damian. "And finally Earth's weakness is Fire." I stated before shooting a large ball of fire at Damian. It collided with his chest and knocked him to the ground.

"And then there is your weakness." Rani said before whipping me with her tail. "Incapable of paying attention for long." Rani hissed as she wrapped her tail around my neck. I clawed at it as she increased her grip. "Loyalty for your friends who were going to betray you soon anyways." Rani continued.

"Val!" I heard Zak shout but I couldn't look around for him because of Rani's grip on my neck.

"And then there is your weak human heart." Rani hissed as I noticed the others coming up behind her. I clawed at her tail and tried to morph but to no avail.

"Get away from her!" Zak shouted as I felt something wrap around my waist. Rani loosened her grip enough for me to be able to see it was Zak's claw.

**Zak**

I tried to pry Val from Rani quickly noticing that Rani was choking her. "Stop being foolish Kur. She'll do nothing but hold you down and keep you from achieving your full potential." Rani tried to reason with me as I heard my parents coming towards us with the secret scientists. I'm still surprised their all here.

"She'll help me reach it unlike you! I'm not going to let you hurt Valora!" I yelled as I lunged at Rani and she fell to the ground. I cracked her over the head with my claw and she release Val. I scrambled over to her quickly to help her breath.

"I'm fine." Val said as I helped her up.

"Now I'm going to kill Rani for even trying to hurt you though." I snarled as I looked back at Rani.

"Not in this life time." Ryker snarled as he got in between us with the other three, guarding Rani from Val and myself.

"Ryker sweety stop being stupid." Val said sweetly. I looked at Val weird and I noticed a change in Ryker's expression again. "That's it fight it boy!" Val stated happily.

"V...Val?" Ryker questioned as Rani's black magic began to wear off on him. His eyes then widened as he spun around to face Rani. "You!" Ryker snarled as his body caught fire.

"Djinn obey my orders and attack Kishar!" Rani hissed at him. He replied by hitting her in the head with a fire whip which Val and I laughed at.

"I'll never listen to you when I have free will! I'm going to kill you!" Ryker yelled with pure rage in his tone.

"Not with out me. I'm the one she's attacking therefore I am going to be the one to put down the final blow." Val snapped glaring at Rani.

"None of you are going to touch Rani!" Damian yelled angrily at us.

"Damian come on back to our side." Val said as she walked up to him, pretty much on him now. What is she trying to do? Seduce him onto our side again.

"Back off you little skank." Damian said before trying to push Val away but I then noticed her hands on fire and she wrapped them around his neck.

"Not with out my team." Val snarled as she kept her grip on his neck. I noticed his expression begin to change to a softer one and then Val let go of him.

"Valora? Never try and strangle me ever again!" Damian snapped at her.

"Shut up will you. Now direct your attention to Rani so we can kill her together." Val said but I then noticed Rani was gone.

"Val she's gone!" I exclaimed to her.

"Yes but she's going to take down Kishar if its the last thing she does." Camille snarled as she lunged at Val but Val grabbed her with rock hands.

"Calm down Camille. The black magic is starting to wear off on all of you so just try and make it wear off faster." Val said to her as I started to walk away to find my parents. I found them quickly.

"So are they fine then?" Mom asked me.

"We lost Rani again but Val is trying to get the others to snap out of her spell right now." I explained to my parents.

"Alright then lets find Rani first." Dad said as he started off with some of the secret scientists. I started back For Val and the others and Camille and Aqua were back to normal now.

"Is everyone okay?" I questioned as I looked around.

"Yeah we're all fine." Aqua stated as I heard a rustling in the bush behind Val.

"Not for long!" Rani hissed as she lunged out of the bush for me. I then noticed Val get in the way and Rani collided with her instead.

**Val**

"You will not touch Zak!" I yelled as I tossed Rani aside like a newspaper.

"You won't be alive much longer to be able to protect him!" Rani hissed as she lashed at me with her tail but I dodged and hit her with a fire whip.

"No I'm going to be around for a long time. You're the one who is going to die here today!" I yelled angrily as my eyes changed to black again. I then noticed a large fireball hit Rani and turned back to see it was Zak and Ryker working together.

"And we're going to help make sure that happens." Zak snarled at Rani as I turned my attention back to her.

"None of you can kill me. I'm far too strong." Rani hissed at us.

"Maybe not alone, but together we can kill you and we will." I stated as I whipped her with a fire whip. She caught it before it got away and pulled me towards her. I quickly kicked her in the head before I got too close.

"Insolent little brat! I cant wait to send you to hell!" Rani hissed angrily.

"Go be with your future husband Satan will ya! He'll be happy to have you down there with him unlike up here where we are." I snarled at her as she whipped her tail at me but I dodged.

"You'll be the one to go meet Satan because I'm taking Kur!" Rani snarled as she whipped me with her tail again. I dodged but she then wrapped her tail around my leg and pulled me down. "Any final words then?" Rani asked as she slithered over to me.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! How is this fight going to turn out? Next chapter coming ASAP but I'll be leaving for the next week so it will be a while since I won't have my personal computer to write on. Sorry about this. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was much fun making it for all of you. Please remember to review for me and also go check out the RP that I've started.**


	14. Battle for Kur Pt 2

**Greetings readers! I wanted to thank you all for reading first and all the awesome reviews. I also wanted to ask you all to go check out my Role play forum again since I didn't get anyone in there last time. Just click on my username and at the top it should say what forums I have. Alright then I'm going to let you guys get to the story. I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review afterwards.**

* * *

"Hows about go to hell bitch." I said before morphing into a elephant and trying to stomp her into the ground.

"Evil little brat!" Rani snarled as she slithered out of my way quickly.

"I'm not the one trying to steal another girls guy now am I?" I replied with a smirk at her. She scowled angrily at me before whipping her tail at my legs. I quickly whipped my trunk at her and sent her flying.

"Insolent youth!" Rani hissed angrily as the others stood next to me as I morphed back to normal.

"Idiotic Naga who is going to be visiting Satan very soon!" I replied with a snarl. I then ignited my whole body in flames as she got back up.

"I'm done playing your childish games you insolent little brat! It's time I put you in your grave like I did the last time." Rani snapped as she slithered over to me quickly.

"You won't harm Val! If you want to hurt her, then you'll have to go through us." Zak snapped as he stood in front of me with the other four.

"Out of the way Kur! You will be better off with out this evil little tramp."Rani snapped as she threw Zak out of the way. I felt myself snap then and lunged at Rani and quickly swung at her head with a rock fist.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled angrily as she tried to get out of my grip but I morphed a crocodile head and bit down on her hard. She shrieked out and tried harder to get away from me.

"Get off of me you repulsive brat!" Rani shrieked out as I morphed into a mini Spinosaurus and started to thrash her around while her body stayed in between my jaws.

"I'll teach you to mess with me then!" I snapped angrily as I let go and sent her flying up into the air. She came crashing back down but before she could reach the ground I hit her with my tail, sending her into a tree.

"I'm tired of your games!" Rani shrieked as I roared out at her. She pulled out a small relic and blew into it. A second later a group of Naga's surrounded the area.

"You think this will help you? I'll kill everything you throw at me." I replied with a roar at the end. I then quickly changed back to normal and noticed the others were being restrained.

"You aren't going to get your friends to help you this time Kishar." Rani snapped angrily as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I don't need them to take a weak bitch like you down." I snarled in response as she slithered over to me.

"Well here's the fun part then." Rani said as she slithered over to Zak and held the relic in front of him.

"Zak close your eyes." I ordered him as I dashed for Rani and used all four of the main elements at once on her.

**Zak**

I quickly shut my eyes like Val said but then a second later I heard a crash and opened them to see Val had Rani pinned to the ground under all four of the elements. I quickly tried to get the Naga that was restraining me off. "Get off!" I snapped as I finally threw the Naga off of me.

"I'm going to kill you!" Val snapped as I hurried to take out the Naga's that were restraining the others.

"Not before this!" Rani snarled at Val and I then noticed her put some small device on Val's wrist. "Enjoy having your powers locked away. Now I'll be able to take you down easier." Rani said as she threw Val off. I quickly got rid of the Naga restraining Ryker and then hurried to help Val.

"Zak stay back or she'll use her black magic on you." Val snapped at me as I helped her up.

"Well I'm not going to let her hurt you." I replied as I stayed next to her.

"Listen to her Kur and get away. We wouldn't want you to succumb to the same fate that she will soon be experiencing." Rani said as she slithered over to us.

"Well you aren't going to do anything to Val." I snapped angrily as I stood in front of Val. "You're going to have to kill me first if you want to get to her." I said as I glared at her angrily.

"Zak..." I cut Val off.

"I'm not going to let you fight her alone when your powers are being suppressed." I said quickly as I kept my gaze on Rani.

Rani chuckled lightly. "Young love. Such a waste on a girl who obviously could care less about it. It's a shame you have to be the only one to show the affection master Kur." Rani said as she circled around us.

"Shut it you dirt guzzling bitch!" I yelled angrily as I whipped her with a fire whip. She shrieked out and tried to hit me with her tail but I dodged and hit her in the head with a flame jet.

"You ungrateful little boy! Cant you see that I'm trying to help you!" Rani yelled angrily as she tried to grab me with her tail but I continued to dodge her. I kept shooting jet after jet of flame at her.

"You aren't trying to help me you lying tramp! You're trying to ruin my life!" I replied with pure hate laced within each word I spoke. I then noticed the others were free and were trying to get the device off of Val.

"That is enough!" Rani snapped as she tackled me. I quickly tried to get out of her grip but she had me pinned to the ground. "I'm going to make sure you have no chance of stopping me from taking care of your little Kishar." Rani snarled before she hit me hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of me.

"Get off of him!" Val snapped as she tackled Rani to the ground. I quickly scrambled up but was knocked back down by Rani's tail.

"I'm not about to listen to a weak human!" Rani snapped angrily as she fought with Val.

"I am not a human!" Val snapped angrily as she punched Rani hard in the head. I then watched as Rani threw Val off of her and Val went flying into a tree stump. She then slithered over to her quickly and before I could act I was being restrained again.

"Guys!" I called over to the others fr their help.

"I don't care about your what you think! I'm going to end this now!" Rani yelled angrily as she pulled out a relic and held it in front of Val.

"Val!" I yelled as I tried to get away from the Naga's who were restraining me.

"Stay still master." The Naga hissed at me but I threw my elbow back into it's head and it fell. I then quickly took out the other Naga and turned back to see Val was on the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Val!" I yelled as I tried to run over to her but Rani stopped me.

"Don't even try." Rani snapped as I felt my anger boil over. I ignited in flames and attacked her. I slammed her head against a rock while burning her in the process.

"I'm going to kill you! I warned you not to touch Valora!" I yelled furious as I continued to beat the shit out of her.

"Master Kur..." I cut her off by smashing her head into a rock again.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled angrily as I shot magma onto her. She shrieked out in pain but I continued my assault on her. "I told you not to hurt her! Now I'm going to make you pay! I'm going to send you to hell, where you belong!" I yelled angrily as I lifted Rani and threw her into a tree.

"Kur..." I cut her off again with a swift kick to the head.

"Shut up!" I snapped as she dropped to the ground. She didn't get up this time most likely due to the bad burns and all the other damage I did to her. "Don't you dare get up." I snarled at her as I walked over to her.

"We'll meet again Master." Rani said as a few Naga's came over and restrained me. She then quickly slithered away.

"Well next time I'll kill you!" I yelled after her as the Naga's released me and slithered after her. I then ran over to Val and dropped down next to her.

"We cant get her to wake up." Ryker said as I shook Val to try and get her up.

"Val wake up." I begged as I shook her more. I quickly got the power suppressor off of her wrist then and threw it away from us.

"Zak it's not working." Ryker said as he stood behind me.

"She isn't dead!" I snapped at him. "Rani cant kill her. She's too strong for that." I said as I kept my eyes on hers, wishing she would open them.

"Well her powers were being suppressed when Rani used some relic on her Zak." Camille said as I kept my eyes on Val.

"She's going to wake up!" I snarled at them as I looked up at them. I felt the tears starting to come and quickly looked down at the ground.

"Zak..." I cut Ryker off.

"I didn't even get to kiss her yet." I said as the tears started to spill over and down my cheeks.

"Zak..." I again cut them off.

"I was actually falling in love with her too." I said as I wiped away the tears but more kept coming.

"Zak..." I continued to cut them off.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Actually you just did." A familiar voice said. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Val laying on the ground, on her elbows, smiling at me and her eyes were pink now.

"Val!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"We were trying to tell you." Aqua said which I then blushed realizing that Val heard everything I said.

"You love me." Val said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Uhh..." I stuttered not knowing how to respond.

Val chuckled at me and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too Zak." Val said sweetly into my ear. I flushed deep red and this and pulled Val in and kissed her passionately on the lips. We pulled apart after about a minute.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I wish I was conscious though. I wanted to see you kick Rani's ass off this mountain." Val said with a grin. We both laughed at that but I then kissed her again.

"We're going to give you two some time alone." Camille said as Val wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah but don't do anything you'll regret." Ryker said with a chuckle but I didn't care about the joke. I kept the kiss going as I wrapped my arms around Val's waist. We parted after a while for air.

"Well I pretty much destroyed Rani but then she got away." I said as Val pulled away from me.

"What ever. Next time we see her though, we'll be much stronger." Val said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let her take you away from me." I said as I took her hand gently. "I love you Valora." I said sweetly as I locked my eyes on hers.

"I love you too Zak. Oh and don't worry. I'm not going to lose my life to some skank Naga." Val said with a smirk. I chuckled at her comment. "So did you enjoy coming to help me find the other four then?" Val asked with a smile at me.

"Yeah. It was a good vacation away from my family. Although now I've got a new family too. Now I've got Kishar and her legendary five." I said with a sweet smile back at her.

"Yep and we aren't going anywhere, anytime soon. I've still got to teach you the other three elements." Val said with a chuckle. "I think it'll be a while." Val said with a smirk at me.

"Hey! I'll learn fast. After all, I've got a pretty good teacher." I said as I kept my eyes on Val's.

"Yeah well you're becoming a better student. We just have to work on you're focusing." Val said as she pushed me. I pushed her back.

"Well don't worry. I'll work on that. I love you Val." I said sweetly to her.

"I love you too Zak." Val said before I gave her another passionate kiss. I'm really glad that Rani didn't kill her. "Come on. Let's go get the others." Val said as she stood up. I followed after her quickly.

"Alright but you owe me a first date tonight then." I said as I took her hand in mine again as we walked together to find the other four.

"Fine Zak. But no Naga's involved." Val said which I laughed at.

"I wouldn't have it any other way sweety." I said through a chuckle.

**Val**

Zak and I ended up staying at a hotel near mount Everest with the others. I continued to get ready for our date together. Once I was finished I hurried out of my room to meet Zak at the hotel restaurant. "Good. You showed up." Zak said as I walked into the restaurant.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I said with a smile at him.

"I don't know. You can be mean sometimes." Zak said with a joking smile at me. I smacked him on his shoulder.

"Well I'm not going to be mean to you tonight. We're on a date after all remember." I advised him.

"Yeah I know." Zak said as we sat down. He took my hand from across the table. "I'm glad we finally are." Zak said sweetly.

"Me too." I said with a warm smile at him. I'm glad that I'm able to be here with him actually. When Rani shows her face again though, we're going to take her down together. That way she has no chance of killing me.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**That's the end my friends. I most likely will be making a sequal though but I don't know when seeing as how I start school in a few days. I might make a little side bar story or something first but I don't know when I'l make the sequal. I hope you all enjoyed reading. It was really fun writing this for all of you. Please remember to review for me and go check out my forum for the RP.**


End file.
